Forgive Me Not
by SweetLala92
Summary: Sequel to LOVE WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING. Melinda, Jim and Aiden's life takes a BIG turn when Melinda's birthmother suddenly shows up. What will happen to the little family? Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**  
So this is "**_**Forgive Me… Not**_**" the sequel to "**_**Love Will Change Everything**_**". So you should have read LWCE before reading this one ;) Anyway have fun reading the story and PLEASE tell me what you think about it :) Lots of Love**

Title: Forgive Me… Not

Two weeks have past. Melinda made Jim signing her out of the hospital although the doctor wasn't too happy about it because he wanted to have a close eye on Melinda so that she wouldn't overstrain herself but Melinda insisted on going home. Jim had to promise the doctor that he'd have a very close eye on Melinda which meant that he wasn't allowed to go to work. So Jim called in at the station and told his boss what had happened. The boss told him to stay with Melinda and to take good care of her. When Melinda and Jim arrived at home Jim carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

Melinda: "Jim, I could have walked up here on my own!" she said a bit annoyed.

Jim: "No you're not allowed to even put one foot on this floor. Honey, I don't want to lose you but when you get up that's what will happen." He said worried.

Melinda: "I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim: "Don't be. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Melinda: "Okay." She yawned.

Jim: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Then go to sleep and I'll go downstairs and take care of some things. You'll call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked her.

Melinda: "Okay." She said sleepy and lay down comfortably.

Jim kissed her forehead and noticed that she already was sound asleep. Then he quietly left the bedroom and went downstairs. About an hour later Jim decided to go upstairs and look after Melinda. When he entered the room Melinda was about to get up.

Jim: "Woho, Mel, what are you doing?" he asked as he ran over to her holding her back to the bed with a soft grip around her but hard enough to hold her back.

Melinda: "Jim, it's okay. I just need to go to the toilet."

Jim: "You're not going to the toilet alone, I'll carry you."

Melinda: "You want to carry me everywhere for 7 months? That's ridiculous."

Jim: "It's not. Do you want to die?" He said seriously.

Melinda: "No, but I don't want to be treated like this either!"

Jim: "Honey, I know that you don't like it but you have to cope with me doing this."

Melinda: "Fine." She said annoyed. "You want to carry me, too, when I take a shower?"

Jim: "No, because you'll take a bath and not a shower. It'll relax you!"

Melinda: "Only if you join me." She said playfully.

Jim: "Sure I will." He lifted her and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

Now it was night on September 25th, Melinda's due date. Melinda and Jim were laying in bed. They were hugging each other as tightly as possible. Melinda seemed to hug Jim tighter than the other way round because he was scared to hurt her or the baby. Jim was really cautious because the baby could come any second. Melinda was sound asleep but Jim not. Melinda and Jim had gone to bed early today because she was very hurting. The last months of her pregnancy weren't fun at all. She was moody and her back hurt all the time. She was exhausted and Jim didn't want to stay awake alone. Suddenly Melinda opened her eyes and looked at Jim terrified.

Melinda: "JIM…" she woke up in shock and wanted to wake up Jim.

Jim: "What is wrong baby?"

Melinda: "I-I think…"

Jim: "What do you think?"

Melinda: "M-My… Water broke." She said very fast as she felt some warm liquid between her legs.

Jim: "WHAT? Oh my god… Honey, don't move. I'm gonna get you to the hospital now. Your drifts will start soon. Tell me every time when one comes, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay." She was shocked and worried. "Will it hurt much?"

Jim: "Well, you…" he didn't know what to say.

Melinda: "Jim… Be honest. Will it hurt much?" she said a bit louder.

Jim: "Okay, it's gonna hurt a lot." He wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her. Then he went downstairs and out of the house. He brought her to the car and slowly put her down on the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

Melinda: "Sure… My water just broke and I'm gonna be in much pain soon… Everything is alright." She said sarcastically.

Jim: "Sorry, stupid question. Breathe calmly. We'll be at the hospital faster than you think, okay?" he closed her door and went to the driver's seat. Then he drove off and hit the speed limit but this didn't matter to him. Melinda's drifts were starting. On his way he called the hospital.

They made it to the hospital within 13 minutes. Jim carried her in the ER where a nurse was running with a wheelchair towards them. Jim sat Melinda down in it and she was rushed to the delivery room. The drifts were getting closer. In the delivery room a doctor and two nurses were waiting for them. Melinda was lifted out of the wheelchair and placed on an examination table.

Doctor: "Okay, Miss Gordon. It's gonna be hard for you now. Giving birth is a risky because you're so young and we'd rather not do a C-Section because it'd mean the death of you and the baby. We just have this one chance, okay? So you have to push when I count up to three, okay?"

Melinda nodded her head. She had an expression of fear and pain on her face. She grabbed Jim's hand and pushed it.

Doctor: "Are you ready? 1… 2… 3… Push… And again. 1… 2… 3… Push."

Melinda did as the doctor told her and screamed at the pain.

Jim: "Honey, it's alright. You're doing great." He stroked her head with his free hand.

Doctor: "And 1… 2… 3… Push." Melinda didn't push. "Miss Gordon, what's wrong? You have to push!"

Melinda: "I-I… C-Can't… P-Pain…" was all she could say.

Jim: "Babe, please push… Otherwise it's gonna take even longer." He pled.

Melinda waited until she felt the next drift coming and pushed. She stopped listening to the doctors and did what her body told her to do. She pushed again when the next drift came.

Doctor: "I can see the head coming."

Melinda pushed hard again and again.

Doctor: "One more push and the head is out. Take a deep breath and push again."

Melinda did as the doctor told her and the baby was out. She fell back on the examination table in exhaustion.

Nurse: "Out at 11.48pm."

Doctor: "It's a boy!"

Nurse: "He's not breathing…" she said warning.

Melinda: "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he breathing?" she cried in worry.

Jim wanted to walk over to the nurse and the baby but the doctor wouldn't let him. The doctor called another nurse who helped to perform CPR.

Melinda: "Jim… Make su-sure he's a-alright… Please…" she cried even harder because she felt so helpless.

Jim: "I will honey, I will."

Suddenly the screams of a baby filled the room.

Jim and Melinda looked at each other with relieve in their eyes.

**Please tell me what you think and if I should update or just leave it with that… REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, although there just was one review telling me to update I'm going to do it…. Anyway please read and review.**

**Thanks guys**

Half an hour later Melinda was brought to a room. Jim went with her. They weren't allowed to see the baby yet because the doctors were still examining him. Melinda was very weak but she didn't want to fall asleep and miss something. Jim sat on a chair next to her holding her hand.

Melinda: "What if he…" she whispered.

Jim: "Don't even think about it. He's gonna be fine. They will bring him here and give him to you. He's strong just like you. He'll make it."

Melinda: "And what if he is sick?"

Jim: "Then he is sick. He's still our child no matter what… And I'll always be there for you two. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

Melinda yawned.

Jim: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Then go to sleep."

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I don't want to miss him coming in."

Jim: "I could wake you up then… You had an exhausting day… You need to rest."

Melinda: "I can still do that later." She seemed to think about something.

Jim: "What are you thinking about?"

Melinda: "Will we stay with his name?"

Jim: "Sure, why would we want to change it?"

Melinda: "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with it."

Jim: "Honey, I love the name. Aiden is exceptional and special. Just like your name. It fits perfectly."

Melinda: "Okay."

Then there was silence between the two of them. It wasn't an awkward silence they just didn't know what to say.

Melinda: "God… Giving birth really hurts like hell." She broke the silence.

Jim: "Awww… Poor honey. But I'm really glad that you're out of danger though." He came closer to her and kissed her tenderly.

Melinda: "It's okay… I'm happy that everything is over and you can treat me like a normal person again."

Jim: "I can't tell you often enough how great you did!" he didn't react on the last part of her sentence because he knew that they'd end up fighting about it.

Melinda: "Thanks." She said.

Jim: "I think I couldn't have done it."

Melinda: "Believe me you could… God, I'm getting impatient. I want to see him now." She got up from her bed and walked around.

Jim: "Honey, please go back to bed… You're exhausted and weak. You just gave birth and you don't know if you're allowed to get up again! Come on, please lie down again." He pled desperately.

Melinda: "Jim, I can't. I'm going crazy. It doesn't matter to me if I'm dying I just want him to live. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Otherwise they would have brought him to us by now."

Jim: "But Aiden needs you and so do I. Maybe they just want to take care that nothing happened to him since he didn't breathe at first?! Calm down and please lie down."

Melinda: "No." she had tears in her eyes.

Jim got up and lifted her bridal style. Melinda put her arms around his neck and started to cry. Jim sat down on the bed with Melinda and tried to comfort her.

Jim: "Shhh… Everything is alright." He cradled her.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Melinda immediately stopped crying and wiped her tears away. A baby was crying right in front of the door. Melinda looked at Jim and smiled because somehow she knew that it was her son and not any other child.

Melinda: "Come in." she said a bit louder while Jim got up.

The door opened and a doctor and a nurse came in. The nurse had a little bundle in her arms. The doctor and the nurse went to the bed.

Nurse: "Here's your little boy." She handed Melinda the baby which was still crying.

Melinda: "Thanks." She looked down at the bundle in her arms and cradled it. Aiden immediately calmed down.

Melinda couldn't believe that this baby was her own and that no one could ever take him away from her.

Jim: "He looks just like you." He said in low voice while he stroked the baby's back.

Melinda: "Is Aiden alright? Why didn't he breathe at first?" she asked worried.

Doctor: "He's a bit too small and light. That's one of the many reasons why your birth was a high risk. He's lucky that his organs are strong and good working. Otherwise he would have come in the incubator. He didn't breathe at first because he was distressed of the birth. It wasn't easy for him but now he seems to be okay."

Melinda: "So it would have been better if he'd still be inside of me?" she asked shyly.

Doctor: "We don't know if he would've been distressed in a few days, too. But we think that it wouldn't matter."

Melinda: "Okay." She looked at her baby again. "Do I… We have to take care about something special?"

Doctor: "No, just the usual stuff. There's nothing special to take care off. But you'd better breastfeed him. If you'd give him the bottle it wouldn't be bad but it's better for him to be fed by breast. That's just an offer. It's your decision what you'll do."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you. And am I allowed to get up again?" She smiled.

Doctor: "Yes, you can walk around again but take it easy."

Melinda: "I will."

Aiden started to cry again.

Jim: "What's wrong with him now?"

Nurse: "He wants to nurse. Do you know how to do that?"

Melinda: "I think so." She put up her shirt and gave her right breast to Aiden. He immediately started to drink.

Nurse: "You know how to do it. Do you also know how to do the diapers?"

Melinda: "No, I don't know how to change the diapers."

Nurse: "No problem. Just call me when he's stinking and I'm going to show you how to do it."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Nurse: "You're welcome. Good luck with your baby."

Jim: "Thank you for everything. You were really helping us a lot." He shook the doctor's and the nurse's hands.

Then the doctor and the nurse left.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Neither Melinda nor Jim knew what to say. They just looked at each other and smiled. Aiden stopped drinking and fell asleep. Melinda put down her shirt again and lightly hit Aiden on his back in order to let the air come out. Then she cradled him while she looked at Jim.

Melinda: "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure, why not." He smiled at her.

Melinda turned to him and handed him Aiden.

Melinda: "Here you go little man. That's your daddy." She whispered to her son as she handed him to Jim.

Jim: "Am I holding him correctly?"

Melinda: "Honey, you can't make a mistake holding him. He'll tell you if he doesn't like it."

Jim: "Sure, he already can talk."

Melinda: "You know what I mean. He'll cry if he doesn't like it."  
Jim: "Okay."

Melinda looked at him. Jim held the baby with shaking hands.

Melinda: "What's wrong? Why aren't you holding him tightly?"

Jim: "I don't want to hurt him. He's so tiny."

Melinda: "You can't hurt him."

Jim: "Why are you so sure about it?"

Melinda: "I don't know, I just know. Trust me, you can hold him tighter."

Jim: "Okay." He held Aiden tighter. "Better?"

Melinda: "A lot." She smiled.

Jim: "You know what is not fair?"

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "That you have to go through everything."

Melinda: "What do you mean?"

Jim: "The morning sickness, the pain, feeding him… Just everything. I'm just here doing nothing."

Melinda: "It's okay, really."

Jim: "I don't think so."

Melinda: "Why?"

Jim: "Because you're still so young."

Melinda: "Jim, it was my decision to keep him. So don't worry about it. And I'm not that young anymore. I turned 18 three months ago."

Jim: "Are you sure?"

Melinda: "Yes, I am. And if you feel so bad about not being able to do anything… You can always change his diapers." She smiled.

Jim: "Too kind." He laughed.

Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "What am I doing now?" he asked shocked.

Melinda: "Give him to me. He's just hungry again."

Jim: "Okay. I won't ask you how you know this and just trust you." He said and gave Aiden to her.

Melinda lifted her shirt a bit and gave her breast to Aiden again. He immediately calmed down and drank.

Melinda: "Did you smell anything?"

Jim: "No, why?"

Melinda: "Just because you wanted to know how I knew. It was a guess. I didn't smell anything and there aren't many things he'd want, you know?!"

Jim: "You're perfect."

Melinda: "I'm not."  
Jim: "You are. Everything you do and stuff. Not everyone would do that."  
Melinda: "But I want to do that. So there's no problem."

Jim: "I love you." He leaned down to her and kissed her gently.

Melinda: "I love you, too." she looked down at Aiden. "And I love you, too, my baby." She smiled at Jim. "Honey, can you please go and ask a nurse for a cradle? I think he should sleep now. He looks exhausted."

Jim: "I will. But you should sleep, too. You had a rough day."

Melinda: "I will go to sleep when he's sleeping."

Jim: "Okay. But promise me that you will sleep then?!"

Melinda: "I promise." She yawned.

Jim walked over to the door and wanted to leave. But then he stopped.

Melinda: "What's wrong?"

Jim: "I don't want to leave you two alone."

Melinda: "Okay. I'll press the nurse call button." She said while she pushed it.

Jim: "Thank you."

Melinda: "It's okay. But you'll tell her what's wrong." She smiled at him.

Jim: "I will."

The nurse came and brought a cradle. Melinda lay Aiden down there. Then Jim lay down with her and they both fell asleep.

**Please REVIEW!!!! I really need to know what you think about it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter for you. :P**

1 week later Melinda and Aiden were allowed to go home. Jim took her bag while she took Aiden. When they arrived at home they walked in the house.

Melinda: "This is your new home, baby." She said to Aiden.

Jim just smiled. Melinda turned around to Jim.

Jim: "What is it, honey?"

Melinda: "Nothing. It's just… Now we're a real family. You, me and our little boy."

Jim: "I know. I still can't believe it. It seems like a miracle to me."

Melinda: "To me, too." she walked to the living-room and sat down on the couch with Aiden.

Jim went upstairs and put down the bag there. Then he went to Melinda.

Jim: "What are we going to do now? Are you hungry?"

Melinda: "Yes, I'm starving. The hospital food wasn't good at all. And Aiden needs it."

Jim: "Honey, it's not only about Aiden. It's about you, too."

Melinda: "I know but I can't help but worry about him. Not after what happened the day he was born."

Jim: "I understand you. I'm worried about him, too. Just don't think about it anymore. He went through the hardest. Nothing will ever happen to him. I promise you that I'll do my best to protect him, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay." She hugged him.

Jim: "I'm gonna fix something to eat now." He got up and went to the kitchen. There he fixed something to eat.

While Jim was cooking Aiden screamed because he was hungry, too.

Jim: "Honey, what's wrong with him?" he asked Melinda who was still sitting with Aiden on the couch.

Melinda: "Nothing, he's just hungry." Then she turned to Aiden. "Shhh… Little man, mommy is right here to feed you." She fed him.

While she fed him she got up and walked over to the kitchen where Jim was cooking.

Jim: "What are you doing here?"

Melinda: "I'm hungry and thought that you'd give me something. I'm kinda empty because this little one doesn't let anything in me." She smiled.

Jim: "Okay, I understand the problem. Eat this." He handed her a banana.

Melinda: "Wow, that's much." She said sarcastically.

Jim: "We'll have lunch in 10 minutes, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay… But hurry. I guess the banana won't be enough. I'm really starving."

Jim: "I will. Could you please sit down?"

Melinda: "Why?" she asked confused.

Jim: "I just want you to." He didn't want to tell her his true reason. He was scared that she could drop Aiden. It looked like he could fall down in his drinking position.

So Melinda walked over to a chair where she sat down with Aiden and ate her banana.

10 minutes later lunch was ready. Because Aiden was asleep Melinda held him with one arm while she ate with the other one.

Jim: "Honey, don't you want to lie him down in his cradle?"

Melinda: "No, I don't want to leave him alone."

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I don't know… It's just this feeling. Can he sleep in our room tonight? We can put the cradle in there… Please, Jim."

Jim: "Okay. But I think we should let him sleep in his own room soon. You know, some kids still sleep with their parents at the age of 11 and I don't want this to happen."

Melinda: "Me either. We wouldn't have time for ourselves then."

Jim: "My point." He said playfully.

When they finished lunch Melinda handed Aiden to Jim and cleaned the dishes although Jim wanted to do it but she wouldn't let him. Then she came back to him and Aiden and lay down on the couch next to her men.

Melinda: "You really look good with a baby." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Sure, he's my new accessories."

Melinda: "Hey, he's not an accessories, he's your son!" she said in a faked mad voice.

Jim: "Okay, okay. He's my son and nothing else… Unlike you…"

Melinda: "I know… I'm your daughter, mistress and girlfriend in one person."

Jim: "Yes, you are." They laughed.

Melinda: "I love you."

Jim: "I love you, too."

Melinda: "I wasn't talking to you. I love Aiden." She said seriously.

Jim: "And what about me?" he asked sadly.

Melinda: "You said that your son would be an accessory… You don't deserve to be loved."

Jim: "I was kidding about it. I'd never think about him like this."

Melinda: "In that case I love you, too."

They shared a passionate kiss and looked at Aiden then. They didn't do anything but looking at their baby the whole day.

In the evening Melinda fell asleep on the couch. Jim didn't notice it first because he was looking at Aiden. Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "Honey, what's wrong with him?" he turned to Melinda and noticed that she was asleep.

So he tried to figure it out himself. He went with Aiden to the baby's room. There he put off his clothes and smelled that Aiden's diapers were full.

Jim: "So how am I going to do this now? Please tell me what to do." He pulled off the diapers and tried to change them but he failed.

Melinda: "Jim, what are you doing?" she asked amused.

Jim: "He cried and I wanted to change his diapers but I don't know how to do it."

Melinda: "Come on let me do it… I'll show you." She went over to Jim and changed Aiden. "Look, it's easy."

Jim: "Wow… Why did you get up anyway?"

Melinda: "I thought I heard Aiden cry and when I opened my eyes you weren't there anymore. I just looked around and smelled Aiden's diapers. That's when I knew where you were."

Jim: "Wow, you're amazing. The best mother Aiden could have dreamt of."

Melinda: "Sure…" she said sarcastically.

Jim: "Really."

Melinda: "You know what? I think Aiden should go to bed now. It's getting late for him and I'm exhausted, too."

Jim: "So you want to go to bed, too?"

Melinda: "Yes, what about you?"

Jim: "I don't want to stay up alone. So I'll go with you."

Melinda: "Okay." She gave Aiden to Jim and kissed both of them softly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom now. See you in a second." She went away.

When she was ready for bed Jim went to the bathroom. Melinda fed Aiden again before she lay him down in the crib next to her bed.

Melinda: "God, I'm so excited." She said when Jim came back to her.

Jim: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because it's our first night as a family at home, you know? The last time we slept here together I was still pregnant and now we have our little baby." She smiled at Jim and then looked at the crib again.

Jim: "I know, I still can't believe it. Everything is just perfect."

Melinda: "It is." She yawned.

Jim: "Okay honey, let's sleep, you're tired."

Melinda: "Can we take Aiden in bed with us, please?"

Jim: "Hey, he's right next to you… If he cries too often we can still take him to us. But give him a chance to sleep alone."

Melinda: "Okay, but can you hold me, please?"

Jim: "Of course, come here."

Melinda snuggled up to him and immediately fell asleep.

Aiden woke up every two hours because he was hungry or needed a new diaper. Melinda and Jim both got up every time he cried. After Aiden cried the third time they decided to take him in bed with them. Melinda lay Aiden on her breast and he immediately fell asleep there. Jim put an arm around Melinda and Aiden. They both fell asleep again.

In the morning Melinda woke up at 8.45am because Aiden was crying again. She just couldn't fall back asleep. So she took Aiden and went downstairs with him. She sat down on the couch with him. Luckily it was weekend and Jim didn't have to go to work.

Melinda: "Good morning, Aiden… How was your first night at home with your mommy and daddy?" she asked him.

Jim: "Honey, you know that he can't answer your question, don't you?"

Melinda: "Hey, you're awake." She looked at him and kissed him.

Jim: "Yeah, I noticed that you weren't there anymore and I missed you."

Melinda: "Ouh… I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

Jim: "It's okay."

Melinda: "Okay." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Aiden really has a good sleep, hasn't he?" he said sarcastically.

Melinda: "Yeah, he's killing me. Why does he even go to sleep if he wakes up all the time?"

Jim: "I don't know."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Melinda: "I'm gonna get it. Can you please fix me some muesli?"

Jim: "Sure." He went to the kitchen while Melinda went to the front door with Aiden in her arms and opened it.

Melinda: "Can I help you?" she asked the stranger standing in front of her.

Woman: "Erm… Yeah… A-Are you… M-Melinda Gordon?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Right in that moment Jim went to her.

Jim: "Honey, who is this?"

Melinda: "I don't know…" she said to him.

Jim: "Who are you?" he asked the woman in front of them.

Woman: "Can I please come in?"

Jim: "Erm… No. We don't know you. So we definitely won't let you in."

Woman: "I'm Beth Gordon…" she said and looked at Melinda.

**Mean cliffhanger….. Although I guess you all know who it is :P Let's see how Melinda reacts ;) Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait for the update… But finally here we go.**

Melinda: "You are…?"

Beth: "My husband was Tom Gordon…"

Jim: "And what has this to do with Melinda? Tom Gordon isn't part of her life anymore."

Beth: "I'm her birthmother."

Melinda: "You are what?" she asked shocked.

Beth: "I'm your mother… Can I please come in?"

Melinda looked at Jim. She didn't know what to do.

Melinda: "What do you want?"

Beth: "I want to explain things to you."

Jim: "Come in." he said and leaded her to the living-room.

There they sat down. Melinda still had Aiden in her arms and Jim brought her the muesli.

Melinda: "Thanks, honey." She said to Jim and then looked to Beth. "So what do you want to explain? Why you left? Why you had to make my childhood a total horror? How you can run out of your kid?" she asked madly.

Beth: "I… I couldn't stay… T-Tom abused me… S-So I gave birth to you a-and left the hospital in the middle of the night when h-he wasn't around…" she stuttered.

Melinda: "WOW… You ran away because he abused you? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO ME?" she yelled madly.

Jim: "Honey, please give me Aiden…"

Melinda gave Aiden to Jim.

Beth: "I thought he would be a good father…"

Melinda: "YOU KNOW WHAT? HE WASN'T…" she now screamed.

Jim was holding Aiden in a protective way so that he wouldn't hear Melinda yell so loud.

Beth: "I-I didn't know that…"

Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "Jim, give him to me. I'm gonna feed him." She took the baby and went to Aiden's room with him. There she fed him while tears were running down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Beth and Jim were sitting in the living-room.

Jim: "Can you imagine what she went through?" he asked her bitterly.

Beth: "No, what?"

Jim: "Tom broke her."

Beth: "What do you mean?"

Jim: "He abused her… He raped her… He let his 'friends' rape her. She practically lived at the hospital because of him."

Beth: "WHAT? I didn't know that."

Jim: "How would you? You weren't in the picture. She may have needed you!"

Right in that moment Melinda came back.

Jim: "Hey, you're back. How much did he eat now?" his voice changed completely from furious to loving.

Melinda: "He ate much…"

Jim: "Okay, good."

Beth: "Is… Is he yours?" she asked shyly.

Melinda: "Why would you want to know?" she asked bitterly.

Beth: "Because you're my daughter…"

Melinda: "_YOUR_ daughter… Sure… You know what? YES, he is my son and I _am_ there for him. Unlike you."

Beth: "What? You're just 18… You can't have a baby yet."

Melinda: "Yes, I can. Even the judge allowed me to have him. Now you think you're in the right to tell ME what to do? You're so damn wrong!"

Jim: "She's right. You're not in the right to tell her anything. First you don't know anything about her and second as you said, she's 18 and can do whatever she wants. So leave her alone!" he said protective.

Beth: "Melinda, please forgive me…"

Melinda: "No way, I won't forgive you… EVER… And now leave OUR house!"

Beth: "Melinda, PLEASE" she pled.

Jim: "Didn't you hear her? LEAVE OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE POLICE?" he was mad now.

Beth: "You'll regret that!" she said and got up. Then she went to the front door and left.

Jim went over to Melinda and hugged her and Aiden tightly.

Jim: "Are you alright?" he asked her worried.

Melinda: "I don't know. I'm just so confused. I thought she was dead."

Jim: "I thought so, too."

Melinda: "Can we please sit down again?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure we can."

They went to the living-room and sat down there. Melinda sat on Jim's lap with Aiden in her arms.

Melinda: "Jim, I'm scared."

Jim: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because of what she said? What if she's planning anything?"

Jim: "Then we'll go to the police and tell them everything. She won't hurt you or Aiden! I'm gonna take care of that!"

Melinda: "Okay."

Meanwhile Beth was lurking around the house looking for a weak point to go in. She noticed a door on the ground which was open. It leaded to the basement of the house. Beth decided to wait until the night to go back inside and show Melinda who she was dealing with.

In the evening Melinda and Jim decided to bring Aiden in his room and then went to bed themselves. They immediately fell asleep in each others arms. 2 hours later Aiden woke up.

Melinda: "I'll go…" she said sleepy.

Jim: "Why you?" he asked sleepy, too.

Melinda: "Because if he's hungry I'm already there." She said now totally awake. "Go back to sleep."

Jim: "No, I'll wait until you're back."

Melinda: "Okay." She kissed him and then went to Aiden who was hungry.

When she wanted to go back to bed she saw a shadow passing downstairs. She immediately went back to Aiden and took him out of his crib and then went to the bedroom where Jim was still waiting for her.

Jim: "Why did you take him here?" he asked her surprised and worried.

Melinda: "I saw a shadow downstairs and got scared… So I took him with me if it's okay?" she asked as she lay down with Aiden on her chest.

Jim: "Sure honey." He said and put an arm around her.

Aiden woke up every 2 hours again.

In the morning Jim woke up and went downstairs. There he fixed some breakfast. Then he went back to the bedroom where Melinda just woke up.

Jim: "Good morning, honey." He smiled at her.

Melinda: "Morning."

They shared a tender morning kiss.

Jim: "I made you breakfast."

Melinda: "You're the best… But I guess you'll have to feed me."

Jim: "Uhh… Why?" he asked smiling.

Melinda: "Because I can't move. Someone is laying on top of me and I don't want to wake him up. He doesn't sleep that much and he needs it."

Jim: "I know… And the perfect mother like you always does what's best for the little one."

Melinda: "Sure. Since we sorted everything out with my pregnancy and stuff there was nothing more important but him. He's all that matters."

Jim: "Honey, how old are you again?"

Melinda: "18 why?" she asked confused.

Jim: "Because you're talking like a grandmother."

Melinda: "Hey, that's not fair. I just can't lose him or you." She said seriously.

Jim: "I know, babe. And you won't." he kissed her softly and then fed her.

They spent the whole day at home except for a little groceries shopping. They went to bed early because Melinda and Jim were getting exhausted by getting up at night all the time. As usual Aiden cried every 2 hours. Melinda woke up every time shortly before her cried. It was like an alarm clock inside of her.

At 4.23am Melinda woke up and went to Aiden's room. She wondered why he didn't start to cry and looked into the crib worriedly. She got shocked. Aiden wasn't there anymore. Her one week old son was missing. He must have been taken away right next to his parent's room. Melinda terrified.

Melinda: "JIM!" she screamed.

Jim: "Honey, what is it?" he ran to her.

Melinda: "A-Aiden…" she turned to him and cried.

Jim: "What's wrong with him?" he asked worried.

Melinda: "H-He…" she pointed to the crib.

Jim looked into it.

Jim: "Mel, where is he?"

Melinda: "I-I don't… K-Know…" she cried bitterly. "M-My b-b-baby…"

Jim hugged her tightly.

Jim: "Honey, I'm sorry to tell you but he must have been taken. He can't walk or move on his own. Someone must have taken him… But who?" he said shocked.

Melinda: "I-I don't k-know… P-Please… B-Bring him b-back…"

Jim: "I will, and if it's the last thing I'll do in my life. I'm gonna bring our son back to you. You deserve to have him around."

Melinda felt herself losing control over her body and fell to the ground. Jim caught her just before she hit the floor and carried her downstairs to the living-room where he lay her down on the couch before going to the kitchen in order to get her a glass of water.

Melinda: "W-What if he's…?"

Jim: "Don't even think that. He's fine. I know he is. We have to think positive!" he whispered.

Melinda and Jim stayed awake the whole night hugging each other and not talking. They were just there doing nothing. Jim had called the police to report Aiden missing. It was killing them not to know where their son was.

**Okay this chapter kinda sucked there…. LOL… Please REVIEW anyway…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Please R&R**

Two weeks have passed and there was still no sign of Aiden. Melinda and Jim barely slept at night. Melinda refused to eat and didn't want to do anything. The police was going in and out of the house everyday but was about to give up on searching Aiden. Melinda and Jim had told Andrea and Faith about the kidnapping. They were helping to look for him, too.

Jim: "Honey, eat this, please." He had a plate with some pasta in his hands.

Melinda: "No, thanks." She didn't even look at him.

Jim: "You won't do him any good if you die of hunger."

Melinda: "What will it change if I eat? He won't be here then. So there's no need to eat."

Jim: "Mel, please… Do it for me. You're so tiny that it isn't healthy anymore! If you don't eat you'll end having anorexia and I can't let this happen."

Melinda: "You know what? My breasts are full of milk and there is no one I can give it to. Do you know how hard it is? They are so full that I have to put tissues in my bra because the milk comes out… You think I have nerves to produce even more milk? NO… But it will happen if I'm gonna eat." She said furiously.

Jim: "The milk is the least of your problems… You're gonna die if you don't eat. I can wash your bra."

Melinda: "You know what? Leave me alone." She said and ran out of the house.

Jim didn't know why she acted like this. He understood that she was worried about Aiden but so was he. He sat down on the couch and cried.

Melinda walked through Grandview. She tried to clear her mind but all she could think of was Aiden. She missed him so much. It hurt her to know that he wasn't there anymore. She didn't want to live without him anymore. She just couldn't. Melinda wasn't herself without her baby. She needed him just like Jim. She didn't understand why she had been so mean to him. It hurt her to know that she was alone now.

'He's never gonna forgive me. I hurt him, I know it. He misses Aiden, too and I do nothing but pushing him away.' She thought.

Melinda went to the town square where she sat down and cried. She looked around and saw children playing on the meadow which made her cry even harder.

2 hours later she went back home. She walked to the kitchen where she heard Jim cooking.

Melinda: "Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like this to you." She had tears running down her cheeks.

Jim: "Honey, it's okay, come here." He went over to her and hugged her tightly.

Melinda: "I m-miss him so m-m-much."

Jim: "I know… I do, too." he saw the mailman throwing a letter into their letterbox. "I'll be back in a second." He went out and came back in.

There was one letter addressed to Melinda and Jim. They opened it. The letter was written with capital letters.

'_**IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE AIDEN ALIVE AGAIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO… FORGIVE ME!'**_

There was a picture of Aiden attached to the letter. They knew it was a new one because the daily paper was on it, too.

Melinda: "Ohmygod… Look at him… He's crying… Jim, please bring him back… Who did this?" she couldn't cry because she was just shocked.

Jim: "I have an idea…" he pointed to the 'Forgive me!'.

Melinda: "You mean?"

Jim: "Yes, your mother."

Melinda: "She isn't my mother. If she was she would never have done it!"

Jim: "I know. But you know what I mean. I'm gonna call the police now. They will bring him back to us."

Melinda: "Okay.

Jim left and called the police.

The officer picked up after the second ring.

Officer: "911, what's your emergency?"

Jim: "Hello, I'm Jim Clancy. My son is missing for two weeks and we just found a sign." He said.

Officer: "About who it was?"

Jim: "Yes."

Officer: "Who?"

Jim: "My girlfriend's mother."

Officer: "So everything is okay. Your son is with his grandmother."

Jim: "SHE. IS. NOT. HIS. GRANDMOTHER!" he said madly.

Officer: "Of course she is. You just told me that it was your girlfriend's mother…"

Jim: "Yeah, but she never was in the picture. She left when my girlfriend was a baby. Now she wanted us to forgive her but because we can't do that she took him in order to blackmail us."

Officer: "Okay, we'll look for her."

Jim: "Thank you."

Officer: "You're welcome."

They hung up. Jim went back to Melinda.

Melinda: "And?"

Jim: "They're gonna look for her."

Melinda: "I hope they'll find her… I really need him back. Jim, I have this connection with him… I don't know whether it's because I carried him for 9 months or because I lay in bed while I was pregnant or because of the pain or because of what happened to him. I just know that I can't live without him. You know you complete me but he is me. Do you understand what I want to say?" she looked him in the eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jim: "I understand you."

Melinda: "I love you." She hugged him.

Jim: "I love you, too." he wanted to kiss her forehead but she looked up to him so he met her lips.

For both of them it felt like their first kiss. They had butterflies in their stomachs and their knees went weak. Jim lifted Melinda and carried her upstairs in their bed. Melinda pulled off his shirt and touched him everywhere. He did the same to her. Then they pulled off each others pants. Melinda kissed a trail down to his boxers and up again. Jim slowly opened her bra and threw it away. They were kissing and touching each other wildly. Then they pulled off each others underwear. Jim kissed her tender but passionate and then slowly entered her.

**So tell me what you think about it.**

**I'd really love to read your opinion!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. BUT…. For now you got a long chapter to make up for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

One hour later they lay in each others arms lost in thought.

Melinda: "What are you thinking about?"

Jim: "About how long it will take until we have our son back." He said quietly and then kissed her head. "And you?"

Melinda: "The same."

Jim: "And? What do you think?"

Melinda: "Not too long. Now that we know where he is… I just hope that the police won't need too long till they find him. What do you think?"

Jim: "A few days. It shouldn't be too hard to find him now."

Melinda: "What will happen to Beth then?"

Jim: "I think she'll be arrested for some years and then she has to go to therapy."

Melinda: "Okay."

Jim: "Give me a kiss." He said playfully and Melinda kissed him.

Melinda: "Jim, we need to call Faith and Andrea. You know they can help us to look for…"

Jim: "I know. Do you want to call Andrea?"

Melinda: "Yes, and you can call Faith."

Jim: "Okay."

Melinda got up with only a blanket around her. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. Jim got dressed in the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. Melinda went downstairs, too. She sat down on the couch and dialed Andrea's number.

Andrea: "Hello?" she picked up the call.

Melinda: "Hey, it's Melinda."

Andrea: "Honey, how are you?"

Melinda: "Okay I guess. I just miss Aiden so much." She said sadly.

Andrea: "I know. Promise me that you'll never give up on him, okay?"

Melinda: "I could never give up on him. He's my son and nothing will ever change that." She paused. "There is something I need to tell you."

Andrea: "What?"

Melinda: "My birthmother recently showed up."

Andrea: "What did she want?" she asked shocked.

Melinda: "She wanted me to forgive her for everything."

Andrea: "You're kidding, right?"

Melinda: "Actually not. The thing is that I saw a shadow moving around here the night before Aiden went missing. I don't know who it was though. But someone definitely was in here. Anyway today we got a letter. It said 'IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE AIDEN ALIVE AGAIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO… FORGIVE ME!'. Does there ring a bell?"

Andrea: "You're not telling me that your birthmother did it, are you?"

Melinda: "I am."

Andrea: "So you want me to keep my eyes open for her?"

Melinda: "Yes. She's tall and has red hair. She's a tiny person though."

Andrea: "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Melinda: "Thank you."

Andrea: "No problem. I gotta go now. I and Adam want to go to the movies tonight. I see you around."

Melinda: "Sure, bye."

They hung up. Melinda brought Jim the phone.

Jim: "And?"

Melinda: "She will keep her eyes open."

Jim: "Okay. I'm gonna call my mom now." He typed in her number and called.

Faith didn't seem to be at home. So he explained her everything on the answering machine. Melinda and Jim lay down on the couch hugging each other until it got really dark. Jim was off work as long as Aiden was missing. So he didn't have to get up early.

In the morning they got up at 6.30am and had breakfast.

Melinda: "Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure."

They got themselves ready and left the house. Melinda and Jim walked to the town square and got a coffee to go. Then they sat down on a bench holding hands and drinking their coffee.

Melinda: "We could sit here with him now…" she whispered sadly.

Jim: "Yeah, just like a family."

Melinda: "You know what?"

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "If I ever see him again I'm gonna take him in my arms and never let go of him again. NEVER, EVER!"

Jim: "I guess you'll have to… Because I want to hold him in my arms, too."

Melinda: "You know what I mean. I'm gonna take care that NO ONE will ever take him away from us. And if that means that I have to sleep in front of his bed I will do that!"

Jim: "Why don't we just take him in bed with us? As long as he's still little that's no problem."

Melinda: "I thought you wouldn't want him to sleep with us because he was supposed to sleep alone?"

Jim: "That was before he went missing. I feel a lot better when I know where he is. If you want he can sleep on me and not on you…"

Melinda: "There's no way I'm gonna let him sleep on you. You're turning around a lot in bed."

Jim: "You're right. I forgot that."

Melinda: "I noticed."

Jim: "Do you want to go back home?"

Melinda: "Yes. No."

Jim: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Melinda: "I want to go home… But I don't want to go there because he isn't there…"

Jim: "Come on, let's go there. Maybe the police found anything?"

Melinda: "Okay."

They got up and went back home.

When they arrived at home they noticed that a police officer was standing in front of their door.

Melinda: "What's going on here?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "I don't know."

They went up to the door.

Jim: "Hello."

Officer: "Hello, Mr. Clancy, Miss Gordon."

Melinda: "What's going on?"

Officer: "We may know where Beth Gordon is."

Melinda hugged Jim tightly when she heard what the officer said.

Jim: "What does that mean?"

Officer: "We got an anonymous call. Someone told us that a woman like her would live at the hotel. But no one saw a baby around her. A colleague of mine is driving there and looks if she really is there. Do you want me to stay here?"

Melinda: "Of course…" she looked at Jim who understood what she wanted.

Jim: "Can we go to the hotel?"

Officer: "Actually you aren't allowed to go there as long as we're working there."

Melinda: "I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I need to know if my baby is alright. He may not even know me anymore. Don't you think that's enough?" she asked him madly.

Officer: "I'm sorry but you ca-" he couldn't end his sentence because Melinda just ran away.

Jim: "MELINDA!" he screamed after her but she wouldn't turn around. "I guess she's going to the hotel now."

Officer: "Let's drive there. We need to take care that she won't come in the way of my colleagues. And IF your son is there she can't take him. He has to be examined first."

Jim: "She won't let anyone come near him if she sees him anywhere. Believe me I know her. She can't take it anymore and neither can I."

Officer: "Okay, let's go."

They ran to the car and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived they went inside and up to room 432. There stood Melinda. She was out of breath.

Jim: "Mel…"

Melinda: "Jim…" she looked at him.

Jim could tell that she was crying. He hugged her.

Jim: "Did they find anything?"

Melinda: "I don't know. They won't talk to me."

Jim turned to the officer who understood what Jim wanted him to do. He went away and came back some seconds later.

Jim: "And?"

Officer: "We found some liquids, alcohol, old pictures and…"

Jim: "What?"

Officer: "And used diapers."

Melinda: "I knew it… She took him… She harmed him… She did something to him." She turned her head into Jim's chest and cried.

Officer: "We still have to get the tests done but we think it's your son's diapers."

Jim: "When will the results come out?"

Officer: "If the labor is fast we have them by tomorrow."

Jim: "Okay. So Aiden isn't here anymore?"

Officer: "No, I'm sorry… She must have heard about us coming here and left."

Melinda cried out even more. Jim looked down and kissed her head as he started to cry, too.

Officer: "We're gonna take care of everything here. You should go home and rest a bit. I'll call you if we find anything, okay?"

Melinda: "I can't go… I can't leave…"

Officer: "Please." He insisted and looked at Jim who nodded.

Jim lifted Melinda and carried her home.

Melinda cried bitterly on their way home. Jim tried to calm her but it didn't work. She just kept crying. Her face was buried in his shoulder while her arms were around his neck. When they arrived Jim brought her to the living-room and got two glasses of water.

Jim: "Here, drink it."

Melinda didn't move. She just kept staring to the walls.

Jim: "Honey, please drink it."

She still didn't move.

Jim: "Melinda?"

Melinda looked up at him with red eyes.

Jim: "Drink this."

Melinda: "Okay." She took the glass from Jim and drank it. "Did you notice that we never thought on how Beth came in here that night?"

Jim: "Not until now… I think we should look for weak spots of the house and take care of them. We could install an alarm system."

Melinda: "Okay." She wanted to get up but failed.

Jim: "Woho… I guess I'm gonna do that alone. You lie down and rest a bit." He said as he caught her.

Melinda: "No, I'm fine. Just got up too fast."

Jim: "Sure that's the reason why you're pale, too?"

Melinda: "Come on… Don't you think that I know how I feel?"

Jim: "Maybe you know it but you never listen to your body."

Melinda: "I do listen to my body."

Jim: "Then lie down."

Melinda: "I won't lie down. I'll come with you."

Jim: "Honey, please. Do it for me and Aiden."

Melinda: "I'd do anything for him and you know that. But I don't understand why it would be good for him if I lie down."

Jim: "Why would it be good for him if you fail all the time? Do you want him to come back here and see you weak like this?"

Melinda: "What makes you so sure that he ever will come back?"

Jim: "Because I have hope."

Melinda: "How can you still have hope?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "I like to think that everything will be fine again and we have him back. Did you already give up on him?"

Melinda: "I'll never give up on him but I have this feeling inside of me."

Jim: "What feeling?"

Melinda: "Like something bad is going to happen."

Jim: "Do you want to talk about it?" he sat down on the couch again.

Melinda: "There's nothing to talk about. It's just this feeling…"

Jim: "Are you sure?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Okay, I'm going to look for the weak spot of the house. Tell me if you want to talk about it."

Melinda: "I will… Erm… Jim?" she held his arm.

Jim: "Yeah?"

Melinda: "Can you please bring me upstairs?"

Jim: "Of course I can." He lifted her and brought her up to their room.

Melinda: "Can you please bring me to Aiden's room? I want to lie down on the couch there."

Jim: "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Melinda: "Yes, I feel closer to him there…" she whispered sadly.

Jim: "Okay." He lifted her again and carried her to Aiden's room. There he lay her down on the couch and then went through the house.

About an hour later he came back to her. He entered the room and saw her sleeping on the couch. He knew that she had cried because her eyes were red. So he just sat down and put her head on his lap. He stoked her head and fell asleep, too.

A few hours later they both woke up.

Melinda: "Hey." She looked at him.

Jim: "Hey." He kissed her softly.

Melinda: "How did you sleep?"

Jim: "Okay, and you? Are you feeling better?"

Melinda: "I'm okay."

Jim: "Really?" he asked skeptically.

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Okay. Do you want to eat something?"

Melinda: "Can we order a pizza?"

Jim: "Sure we can."

Melinda: "Okay."

They both got up and went downstairs. Jim grabbed the phone and called the pizza service. 20 minutes later the pizza arrived. They sat down in the dining room and ate it. After that they rented some DVDs and made a movie night. They were watching some horror movies. Melinda was laying on top of Jim and buried her face every time it got too scary for her.

Jim: "Do you want to change the movie?"

Melinda: "No, I want to know what will happen."

Jim: "But you won't know what's happening when you're not watching it."

Melinda: "I know." She said and buried her face again in his chest because of a scary scene.

Jim: "Come on let's switch it off."

Melinda: "There's no way I'm gonna quit watching this movie…"

Jim: "Do you even know what it is about?"

Melinda: "Not really."

Jim: "So it's not a big deal. Let's go to bed…"

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "YES." He switched off the TV.

Melinda: "Hey, I was watching this." She wanted to switch it back on but Jim threw the remote on the table where Melinda couldn't reach it without getting up.

Jim: "You weren't." he got up under her and went upstairs.

Melinda was following him. In the bathroom they both got ready for bed and then lay down in their bedroom. They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep after a few hours.

In the morning Melinda and Jim were woken up by the ringing of the phone.

Melinda: "What time is it?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "2.45am."

Melinda: "Who would call at this time?" she slowly got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Voice: "Hello, am I talking to Jim Clancy or Melinda Gordon?"

Melinda: "Yes, this is Melinda Gordon."

Voice: "Okay, I have some news on your son."

Melinda: "WHAT? Who am I talking to?" she was fully awake now.

Voice: "Oh sorry, I'm officer Neely. We found a cave in the woods. Beth definitely has been there. We found a lipstick and made a DNS test and it was confirmed that it was hers."

Melinda: "So you found him?" she wanted to know.

Jim was fully awake by what he had heard. He gave Melinda a questioning look but she didn't see it.

Neely: "Not yet. But the cave is near your old house. We think that she may be there… You know to go back to the place where everything started?"

Melinda: "Okay. We're gonna drive there now. See you there." She said and hung up before the officer could say anything.

Jim: "Honey, what's going on?"

Melinda: "They have a clue…" she had tears in her eyes.

Jim: "What clue?"

Melinda: "They found a lipstick of Beth in a cave near my old home."

Jim: "You're not talking about THAT house, are you?"

Melinda: "I am."

Jim: "Why there?"

Melinda: "Because that's the place where everything started."

Jim: "She's such a pregnant dog. I can't tell you how much I hate her." He said madly.

Jim never wanted Melinda to go back to the place because of all the bad memories but he knew that she would go there now no matter what he was going to say.

Melinda: "Can we please go there now?"

Jim: "Are you sure you can do that?"

Melinda: "Sure I can!" she said seriously.

Jim: "Okay. Let's get dressed and then we'll go there."

Melinda: "Thank you."

They got dressed and went to the car. They got in it and drove to the house.

Less than 10 minutes later Melinda and Jim arrived there. They got out of the car and went up to the front door. Melinda sighed and looked at Jim.

Jim: "You sure you can do that?" he asked her worried.

Melinda: "Yeah… I think so."

Jim: "Okay."

They opened the door and entered the house. Melinda looked around. Suddenly the memories of everything that had happened came back. A shiver went through her.

Jim: "You still sure you're okay?"

Melinda: "I don't know."

Jim: "Come here." He went over to her and held her close.

Melinda: "Promise me that you'll stay with me the whole time?"

Jim: "I promise. Tell me if it's too hard for you, okay? We can always go back."

Melinda: "Okay. Let's go to the basement first." She took his hand and went to the basement.

They walked through every room down there and found nothing but old pictures of Melinda but no Aiden. Jim took one of the pictures and looked at it.

Jim: "Wow, you were such a cute girl. I can't believe that I found you."

Melinda: "Stop it… We have a mission. I just don't want to stay in here longer than I have to."

Jim: "Okay." He said.

Melinda: "There's nothing down here. Let's go upstairs again."

They went upstairs and looked through every room but didn't find anything. So they went to the second floor right to Tom's room.

Melinda: "C-Can you… Can you please go in there alone? I think I can't do it. Too much happened in there." She felt like she would still live there. Everything was back but this time she had Jim beside her who made her feel safe.

Jim: "Okay, I'll try to be fast." He let go of her hand and went into the room.

Melinda: "And?" she asked into the room.

Jim: "Nothing, I'm coming back out."

When he came back out he saw that Melinda was crying and embraced her.

Jim: "What's wrong honey?"

Melinda: "It's…"

Jim: "Yeah?"

Melinda: "Nothing." She wiped her tears away.

Jim: "Come on… Please tell me."

Melinda: "All those memories are back." She whispered rapidly.

Jim: "Hey, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. Not as long as we stay together."

Melinda: "Okay."

Jim: "Let's go down the hallway to the room."

Melinda: "You're talking about my room?" she asked him.

Jim: "That's not your room. You have a whole house now."

Melinda: "But still… That's my room."

Jim: "I'm not thinking like this but okay. Let's go to your old room."

They walked down the hallway to Melinda's old room. They entered it and were shocked. Melinda and Jim couldn't believe what they saw. It was too shocking.

**Okay…. Crappy chapter. Lol… Please tell me what you guys think **** REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter... They really made me smile :) I decided to post another long part because I don't know when I'm able to update again… You know… Busy and stuff. So have fun with the next chapter!**

**P.S.: Sorry for the mean cliffhanger last time. This time it's a funny ending :P**

Melinda: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed and ran into the room.

Beth stood there in front of Melinda's old desk. She had a syringe with a weird liquid in her hand. On the desk lay a little bundle. As Melinda came closer she saw that it was a baby, her baby. Aiden was tiny and pale. His eyes were closed and he had trouble breathing. He had many bruises everywhere. Aiden just wore diapers. Jim came closer to the desk, too.

Melinda: "ANSWER MY QUESTION…" she screamed but Beth didn't say anything.

Melinda went to the desk and took Aiden in her arms.

Melinda: "Oh my god… Baby, I have you back." She whispered to him and started to cry.

Officer: "Put your hands behind you head and lie down on the floor." Two police officers came in with guns in their hands.

Beth made a quick movement and the syringe was in her arm. She broke down as the liquid entered her veins. One of the officers handcuffed her and brought her out. The other one stayed and took some pictures of the scene. Melinda walked over to Jim with Aiden in her arms.

Jim: "Is he okay?"

Melinda: "I don't think so. He doesn't move and he is so quiet… That's not like him." She said worried and looked him in the eyes.

Jim: "He doesn't look good. In fact he looks really sick." He stroked Aiden's head.

Officer: "There is an ambulance outside. You should let him get examined."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you!" her tears were streaming down her face.

Officer: "You're welcome."

Jim and Melinda went out of the room and left the house.

Jim: "Are you alright?"

Melinda: "I don't know… I'm relieved but worried." She sighed.

Jim: "I know what you mean."

They went to the ambulance with Aiden. Three paramedics were coming out and wanted to take Aiden from Melinda but she wouldn't let go of him.

Jim: "Honey, you have to give him to the medics. They will just examine him. They won't hurt him in any way."

Melinda: "I can't…"

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I just can't. The last time I let him alone he wasn't there anymore when I looked after him."

Paramedic #1: "One of you can come inside with him but we don't have the space for two people."

Melinda looked at the paramedic and then to Jim.

Jim: "Okay, you'll go with him and I'll drive to the hospital on my own."

Melinda: "Thank you." She kissed him quickly and then went into the ambulance with Aiden and the paramedic. "I'll see you there."

Jim: "I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too." she said as the doors were getting shut.

The ambulance drove off. The paramedics were examining Aiden and gave him a liquid to stabilize him. Melinda had a close eye on everything since she was very worried.

Meanwhile Jim was driving right behind the ambulance he saw the paramedics moving which made him feel worried and relieved because he knew that they just wanted to help his son. Then he decided to go full speed in order to be at the hospital before Melinda and Aiden would arrive, so that he would be with them then.

About 5 minutes later they arrived there. Aiden was rushed into the shock room where Melinda and Jim weren't allowed to go in.

Melinda: "What if he isn't alright? We don't know what Beth did with him… But she had some syringes with a weird liquid… Jim, what if the liquid was toxic? He wouldn't make it… He's too tiny and small." She said worried and buried her face in his chest and let go of everything.

Jim: "Shhh… He will be alright. Maybe we found him just in time. The doctors here are really good. He's save now"

Melinda didn't say anything but nodded her head. They were standing in the middle of the hallway and hugged each other tightly in order to give each other strength. Then they sat down on one of the chairs. Melinda was sitting on Jim's lap and her head rested on his shoulder. He had his head on hers. His one hand was around her waist while he stroked her thigh with the other one.

Jim: "He's gonna be alright. I think we found him just in time." He whispered.

Melinda: "I hope so. Did you notice that he barely grew? Usually babies are growing very fast… But he didn't. He just looks the same way as three weeks ago. So tiny and vulnerable. We don't know what Beth did do with him. We don't know what the liquid was and we don't know what she gave him to eat." She said worried.

Jim: "Yeah, I noticed that. But I think that's not too bad. Now that we have him back we can control how much he eats."

Melinda: "We definitely have to do that."

Then a doctor came out of the room. It was the same doctor who was there when Aiden was born. Jim and Melinda immediately got up and walked over to him.

Jim and Melinda: "How is he?"

Doctor: "We examined him carefully. He has many bruises and his body temperature is too low. He is dehydrated and has a sprained shoulder. Your son is in a lot of pain. So we gave him some ibuprofen."

Melinda: "Oh my gosh…" she grabbed Jim's hand.

Jim: "Where is he now?"

Doctor: "He's at the nursery. We needed to put him into the incubator. He needs an oxygen mask because he has trouble breathing. His lungs are damaged because of the places where he had been. The air seemed to be dirty."

Jim: "And what about the liquid?"

Doctor: "It was a narcotic to make him quiet. We think that he cried very much because his throat is very red. Maybe the kidnapper didn't want to hear him and gave it to him."

Melinda: "Will he make it?"

Doctor: "It's gonna take some time."

Melinda: "Can we go to him now?"

Doctor: "Sure… But erm…"

Jim: "What's wrong?"

Doctor: "The thing is we could feed him but it would be better if you'd breastfeed him. So you should stay here over night." He said to Melinda.

Melinda: "Sure I didn't even plan on going back home. Can Jim stay here, too?"

Doctor: "Well, we just have one free bed. He could stay here but he couldn't lie down to sleep. It's your decision."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome. Please follow me. I'm gonna show you where your son is."

Jim: "Okay."

They followed the doctor to the nursery.

When they entered the room Melinda immediately ran to the incubator.

Melinda: "How am I going to feed him when he is in there?"

Doctor: "You can take him out then but he should stay in there most of the time."

Melinda: "Okay. So we can't take him in our arms and cuddle with him?"

Doctor: "You can do that but you have to take care about a lot of things."

Jim: "Like what?"

Doctor: "You have to be careful with the oxygen tube."

Melinda: "Okay. What if he needs new diapers?"

Doctor: "Call a nurse who will change it. You can do it either if you want to."

Melinda: "Thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome." He left.

Melinda: "God… I'm so happy that we have him back." She said relieved.

Jim: "Me too." he hugged her from behind as they looked at the incubator.

Melinda: "Thank you for staying with me at the house. I couldn't have done it alone."

Jim: "That's what I'm there for. I promised you that I'd stay with you."

Melinda: "I love you." She turned her head to him.

Jim: "I love you, too." he came closer to her and kissed her softly.

Melinda and Jim: "And I love you." They said at the same time to Aiden.

Melinda: "Honey, we can share the bed tonight. I don't want you to stay awake the whole time. We both didn't sleep so much the last weeks and I want you to get some sleep now. I'm gonna get up when he cries."

Jim: "Honey, you have big, dark circles around the eyes. You need to get some sleep, too. You look exhausted."

Melinda: "So do you. And I have to get up because I have to feed him. So just go back to sleep when he wakes up. I'm gonna take care of the rest."

Jim: "I can't let you do that. I'd feel horrible about it. Let's just both get up, okay?"

Melinda: "I guess I can't decide anymore."

Jim: "Right."

Melinda: "Okay."

Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "God, how much I missed him crying…" she said tear-filled.

She took Aiden out of the incubator. Then she sat down on the bed with him. Melinda lifted her shirt, opened her bra and fed Aiden. Jim looked at them with a little smile on his face.

Melinda: "You know what? It's good to feel the milk come out of the breast again. I had the feeling like they'd explode any second."

Jim: "Really?"

Melinda: "Yep." She looked down and smiled at Aiden.

Jim: "Someone is really hungry…"

Melinda: "I think so but I understand him. No matter what Beth gave him I bet it wasn't as good as this." She laughed.

Jim: "Sure… Mommy's milk is the best." He smiled as he sat down behind Melinda and stroked Aiden's back.

10 minutes later Aiden stopped drinking and fell asleep. They put him back into the incubator and looked at him the whole time. They were so happy that he was save now and that Beth couldn't do anything to him again. Aiden cried every hour since he really seemed to be hungry. Melinda and Jim soon went to bed because they were exhausted. Every time Aiden cried both of them got up.

In the morning Aiden was hungry again and cried.

Melinda: "Jim, can you bring him here, please?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "Sure I can." He said sleepy, too, and got up.

He went to the incubator and took Aiden out of it. Then he went back to the bed and gave him to Melinda.

Melinda: "Thank you." She sat up a bit and fed her son.

Jim: "You're welcome. How did you sleep?"

Melinda: "Okay I guess. Not too long because the machines were keeping me awake but kinda good because I knew where Aiden was all the time. And I knew that he was okay… And you?"

Jim: "I had a really good sleep."

Melinda: "Good to hear." She kissed him deeply while Aiden was still drinking.

Jim: "Ouh… I think we should call a nurse. I guess Aiden just filled his diapers." He said with a weird expression on his face.

Melinda: "I like the smell… It tells me that he's alright."

Jim: "You're crazy." He smiled at her.

Melinda: "I know I am." She smiled back at him.

Jim called a nurse which brought them new diapers. When Aiden finished eating Melinda changed him and lay him back into the incubator.

Half an hour later the doctor came in and looked after Aiden who was sleeping.

Doctor: "Did he eat?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Doctor: "And the diapers?"

Jim: "Just changed them."

Doctor: "How much did he eat?"

Melinda: "He woke up every hour and ate for about ten minutes."

Doctor: "That's really good. He needs it. If he keeps doing that you can take him home in a week."

Jim: "Why does he have to stay here so long? Can't we take the oxygen mask home with us?"

Doctor: "You could do that, too. In that case I'd say that he still needs to stay here for five more days because of the incubator."

Jim: "Okay." He stroked Melinda's back.

Doctor: "Did you already eat something?" he asked Jim and Melinda.

Melinda: "No, not yet. We just got up about an hour ago."

Doctor: "Miss Gordon, especially you have to eat properly because everything you eat will go to him. The better you eat the faster he'll recover."

Melinda: "Okay. Sorry I forgot about that. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Doctor: "It's okay. I understand you but please make sure you'll eat something soon."

Melinda: "I will."

Doctor: "Okay. I'll stop by sometime today again."

Melinda and Jim: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "No problem." He said and left.

Then Jim left the room, too. A few minutes he came back with some rolls, eggs, bacon and OJ. Melinda sat on the bed with Aiden in her arms. She cradled him and smiled the whole time. She didn't notice Jim coming back.

Melinda: "I can't tell you how much I missed you, baby. Daddy did, too. Please never do that to us again." She said to Aiden while she stroked his head.

Jim: "Honey, he didn't do anything."

Melinda: "I know but I never want to go through this again." She looked up at Jim.

Jim: "Me neither. Hopefully Beth won't come out of the prison again."

Melinda: "I'm sorry to say this but I hope she'll get killed just like Tom. That's what she deserves."

Jim: "Don't say that. She's your mother." He placed the tray on a table and sat down next to Melinda.

Melinda: "No, she isn't my mother. She gave birth to me that's all. A real mother wouldn't have done something like this."

Jim: "I know."

Melinda: "We need something to protect him… Us…"

Jim: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "Something like a disposal from court that she isn't allowed to come near us or something like this. You know what I mean?"

Jim: "Sure I do. You know what? I'm gonna call the court later today, okay?"

Melinda: "That would be great."

Jim: "Okay. Come on let's have breakfast."

Melinda got up and lay Aiden down. Then she and Jim sat down on the bed and fed each other. Aiden slept the whole time while they were having breakfast.

40 minutes later they were ready. Jim put the tray on the floor and kissed Melinda deeply.

Jim: "I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too."

They touched each other everywhere as they were making out. Jim removed Melinda's shirt.

Melinda: "Here?" she asked between kisses.

Jim: "Why not?" he said breathlessly.

Melinda: "Because… Someone could come in…"

Jim: "That's what makes it… Exciting." He smiled playfully and kissed her again.

Melinda removed his shirt, too, and unzipped his pants. He did the same to her. Jim kissed her neck and opened her bra. Then they pulled off each others pants and kept touching each other. Jim put his hand into her panties and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Melinda let out a loud moan. She pulled down Jim's boxers and started to play with his erected penis. They both were moaning and groaning the whole time. Jim pulled down her panties and kissed her passionately.

Melinda: "Do it." She said breathlessly.

Jim entered her. They began to move faster and faster while they were kissing and exploring each others body with their hands until they collapsed.

Melinda and Jim lay naked in each others arms under the covers when the doctor came in. He looked around at the room and saw the clothes everywhere.

Doctor: "Okay… I wanted to ask if you had breakfast now… But not breakfast like this." He pointed to the mess on the floor.

Melinda buried her face in Jim's chest because she was embarrassed.

Jim: "Well, erm… Yes, we already had erm… Breakfast."

Doctor: "What did you guys eat?"

Jim: "Eggs, bacon and rolls."

Doctor: "Okay. I guess that's good. How's Aiden?"

Melinda: "Well, he sleeps a lot… But he seems to do well."

Doctor: "Okay, I'm gonna take him with me now."

Melinda: "Why? Is there something you didn't tell us?" she asked shocked.

Doctor: "Don't worry. I just want to examine him one more time."

Jim: "Why?"

Doctor: "To look how he's doing. Just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Melinda: "Okay… Can we come with him?"

Doctor: "If you promise to let me do my work… Sure."

Jim: "We promise…"

Melinda: "Could you please wait outside? We'll be there in a minute."

Doctor: "Sure. I'm gonna take Aiden with me."

Melinda: "Okay, thanks."

Doctor: "You're welcome." He went to the incubator and took Aiden out of it. Then he left the room.

Melinda and Jim looked at each other in embarrassment.

Melinda: "That was embarrassing."

Jim: "Definitely…"

Melinda: "I told you that someone could come in."

Jim: "Hey, he just saw what we did. He didn't see us in action."

Melinda: "True enough. Come on, let's get dressed." She said and got up.

They both got dressed and left the room where the doctor was waiting with Aiden in his arms.

Melinda: "Can I carry him?" she asked like a little child.

Doctor: "Yes, but take care." He handed her Aiden.

Melinda: "Doc, he's my son. Why shouldn't I take care about him?"

Doctor: "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Melinda: "It's okay."

Jim came closer to Melinda and put his hand on her back. Then they all walked to the examination room.

**Thanks for reading! :) Please make me happy again and REVIEW! PLEASE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but I didn't get the chance to update. But here's the next chapter ;)**

In the examination room Melinda and Jim had to sit on a chair. They weren't allowed to interrupt the doctor while he examined Aiden. In the middle of the examination Aiden started to cry.

Doctor: "Miss Gordon, could you please feed him?"

Melinda: "Sure." She got up and took Aiden.

Then she sat down on her chair again and lifted her shirt and opened her bra. She felt a bit uncomfortable to show her breast to the doctor but the worry about Aiden made her forget about it. When Aiden was done eating Melinda handed him back to the doctor who examined him again.

About half an hour later the doctor was done examining him and handed him to Jim.

Jim: "And?"

Doctor: "He is okay. A bit better than yesterday. He doesn't need the oxygen mask anymore but he should stay in the incubator though. He has to grow about 3 centimeters until he is allowed to stay in a normal crib."

Melinda: "How long will this take?"

Doctor: "I don't know. Maybe two or three days if he keeps eating like this."

Melinda: "Okay. And when is he allowed home?"

Doctor: "When he is allowed to stay in a normal crib." He said.

Melinda: "Are you telling us everything?" she asked seriously.

Doctor: "Well, erm… Not really. He has a fever and it could get life threatening."

Melinda: "Meaning?"

Doctor: "That he may not make it. We have to keep the fever down."

Jim: "How will we do that?"

Doctor: "We'll give him some antibiotics and have a close eye on him. I'll let the oxygen mask here. If you notice that he has trouble breathing again give him the mask and call a nurse, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome.

Melinda and Jim went back to their room and lay Aiden into the incubator. Melinda looked at Jim desperately.

Melinda: "I knew it." She said sadly.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "That something would be wrong with him. He is too small. He won't make it… She killed him with what she did." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Jim: "I promise you she will pay for what she did!" he came closer to her and hugged her tightly.

Melinda started to cry bitterly. Jim lifted her and lay her down on the bed. He lay down with her and held her close to him. It didn't take long until she fell asleep.

Less than one hour later Melinda woke up again because Aiden was crying. She got up and fed him. Jim didn't wake up.

Melinda: "Honey, please be okay… I need you. Daddy needs you. You can't leave us. We love you so much. Please stay strong… For us." She said to him as he was drinking.

Melinda held him with one arm while she lightly stroked his head with her other one. She cradled him in her arms when he was done eating. A few minutes later she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She lay him back in the incubator. Then she snuggled up to Jim again.

Half an hour later Jim woke up. He looked down at Melinda who looked up at him.

Melinda: "Hey."

Jim: "Why aren't you sleeping anymore?"

Melinda: "Aiden woke up and was hungry. I talked to him a bit until he fell back asleep. I think he was bored out."

Jim: "Sure… Because you're sooooo boring." He said seriously.

Melinda: "Hey." She slapped his arm playfully.

Jim: "You're not boring, not at all! At least not for me." He kissed her softly.

Melinda: "I hope so… For you!"

Jim: "Did you feel his forehead?"

Melinda: "Kinda… I stroked his head. He still was warm."

Jim: "Ouh, okay. And can he breathe?"

Melinda: "Like a champ!" she smiled at him.

Jim: "That's perfect."

Melinda: "I know. At least something good."

Jim: "Yeah." He said lovingly to her and kissed her deeply.

Melinda: "Jim, stop it. The last time we did that we got caught!" she pushed him away.

Jim: "Come on…"

Melinda: "NO!"

Jim: "Fine. Let's just sit here like two old guys and stare at nothing."

Melinda: "Aiden isn't nothing… He's everything."

Jim: "I know he is." He smiled at her.

Melinda came closer to him and put his head in her hands. Then she kissed him passionately. They both fell back on the bed and made out wildly. They pulled off each others clothes until they were just wearing their underwear.

Melinda: "Jim…" she moaned against his lips.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "Please… Stop it."

Jim: "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "What is it then?"

Melinda: "I-I can't…"

Jim: "Why not? Did I hurt you?"

Melinda: "No, you didn't. It's just… We already did it today and got caught by the doctors. I don't want to get caught again." She explained to him.

Jim: "We could lock the door…" he said playfully.

Melinda: "And if something happens to Aiden? The doctors couldn't come in then." She said worried.

Jim: "You're right." He said and rolled off of her.

Melinda: "That doesn't mean that you can't kiss or touch me. I just don't want sex now."

Jim: "Okay…" he said and kissed her deeply.

They touched each other wildly. Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "Ohhh… Come on buddy… She's mine, too." he said in a faked annoyed voice.

Melinda: "Well, he doesn't want to share me." She said and got up.

Melinda pulled off her bra and fed Aiden.

Jim: "Wow… That's mean."

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "I'm not allowed to pull off your bra but for him you're doing it."

Melinda: "That's because I love him more." She grinned.

Jim: "WHAT?" he knew that she was kidding.

Melinda: "Hey, you had me all the time and the time before he was born… Now I'm totally his."

Jim: "That's not true. I just have you for one year now. Think of everything that has happened last year…"

Melinda: "I know… I'm sorry for everything." She looked down.

Jim: "Hey, I didn't mean it this way." He lifted her face to make her look at him.

He noticed that a tear was running down her cheek and wiped it away. Then he pulled her close. He was very careful because of Aiden.

Jim: "It's okay…"

Melinda: "Nothing is okay…" she cried out.

Jim: "What's wrong?" he rubbed her back.

Melinda: "Our b-baby might not m-make it… The past w-weeks… My fucking p-past… Beth a-and Tom… Everything… Jim, I-I can't take it a-anymore…" she cried bitterly.

Jim: "Hey, Aiden will make it believe me. He's strong. We're together… That's all that matters. Concentrate on that."

Melinda: "O-Okay… I-I'll try…" she sobbed in his chest.

Jim: "If it doesn't work you can always go back to therapy." He offered her. Melinda had stopped going to therapy when she was about six months pregnant.

Melinda: "P-Please."

Jim: "Okay… I'm gonna call her later, okay? Right after calling the police."

Melinda: "T-Thanks."

Jim: "You're welcome." He paused and looked at Melinda who looked so vulnerable. "We're okay?"

Melinda: "Yes." She tried to smile.

Jim: "Is he still drinking?"

She shyly nodded her head.

Jim: "Look, he's gonna be okay. Your milk is the best for him. And he really drinks a lot of it."

Melinda: "Yeah." She said with a bit of hope in her voice.

About 5 minutes later Aiden stopped drinking. He didn't fall asleep but turned his head a bit in order to look at Melinda with big brown eyes.

Melinda: "Jim…" she said happily.

Jim: "What?" he was surprised at her sudden change of mood.

Melinda: "Look at him…"

Jim: "Awww… You see he's getting better. Can I feel his forehead?" he said as he looked at his son.

Melinda: "You don't have to ask me. I don't own him… He's yours, too. Just do it."

Jim: "Okay." He felt Aiden's forehead. "We gotta call a nurse or a doctor." He said and pushed the nurse call button.

Melinda: "Why? What's wrong with him?" she totally forgot that she still was half naked.

Jim: "Nothing… I just don't feel any fever anymore. By the way you should get dressed if you want to keep your privacy now." He smiled.

Melinda: "Why do you have to shock me like this then? Okay, I'm gonna get dressed. Could you please hold Aiden?"

Jim: "I didn't mean to shock you… Sorry. Sure I can hold him." He took the baby from her.

Melinda: "It's okay." She said and got dressed.

The doctor cam running in.

Doctor: "What's wrong with Aiden?" he asked immediately.

Jim: "He was crying because he was hungry again. We, well, Melinda fed him for like half an hour. When he was done eating he didn't fall asleep but looked at us… The first time ever… Anyway I felt his forehead and he wasn't warm anymore."

Doctor: "Really? It would be great if he wouldn't have fever anymore." He said surprised. "Could you please give him to me?"

Jim: "Sure." He gave Aiden to the doctor.

Melinda: "What are you doing with him now?" she asked worried.

Doctor: "I'm gonna take him to the examination room again."

Melinda: "Can we come with him?"

Doctor: "It does not gonna take long. So you can wait here."

Melinda: "And if he gets hungry again?"

Doctor: "Then I'm gonna bring him here again."

Melinda: "Okay." She looked at Aiden one last time before the doctor left.

Jim could tell that she was worried. He saw it in the way she had spoken to the doctor.

Jim: "Honey, stop worrying about him. He isn't warm anymore and the doctor knows what he's doing."

Melinda: "I can't stop worrying about him. I'm his mother. I went through a lot of pain when I gave birth to him just to give Beth another chance to hurt me even more."

Jim: "I know, babe. I know. But you're worrying too much."

Melinda: "No, I worry just enough." She looked down on the floor. "I just don't want to lose him again."

Jim: "Me neither."

Then there was silence in the room. Melinda and Jim didn't even look at each other. Suddenly something came to Jim's mind.

Jim: "Mel, we have to call everyone. We didn't tell anyone that we found him yet. I bet Andrea and my mom are still looking for him." He said and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "You're right. But I think we should call the police first… We still have so much to do."

Jim: "Yeah." He said.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with Aiden.

Jim: "And? Is the fever away?" he wanted to know.

Doctor: "Not completely away but lower."

Jim: "How much?"

Doctor: "It's not life threatening anymore."

Jim: "That's really good." He said relieved.

Melinda sighed relieved, too.

Melinda: "C-Can I…?"

Doctor: "Sure." He handed her Aiden. "I'll come back later again."

Melinda: "Okay, thanks."

Doctor: "That's my job." He left the room.

Melinda smiled at the bundle in her arms and then looked up at Jim.

Jim: "You see? I told you all the time that everything would turn out to be good."

Melinda: "Yeah. Sorry for being so overprotective the whole time. It's just that I don't want to lose him again. The whole time he was missing just was so bad."

Jim: "It definitely was. I think we should forget about it and live the now."

Melinda: "I think you're right." She said.

Right in that moment Aiden woke up again and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "JIM…" she said excited.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "He's doing it again."

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "Looking at me." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Well, he knows who to look at."

Melinda: "Yeah… His eyes are so beautiful." She said dreamy.

Jim: "Hey…" he said in a faked jealous voice.

Melinda: "He has your eyes just in my eye color."

Jim: "Okay, I can live with that."

Melinda: "You know the whole time he wasn't with us I didn't notice that I barely know anything about him like his eye color… Those are things that really matter!"

Jim: "Now that you say this I notice it, too." he hugged her from behind and looked down at Aiden. "Buddy, you really have cute eyes. I bet the girls will fly on you when you're grown up. Unlike me… I always was the big jerk."

Melinda: "Hey, stop giving him tips… I want him to be a child as long as possible. He grows up too fast anyway."

Jim: "I know… I don't want him to grow up either."

Melinda: "Maybe just three more centimeters so we can go home… But not more."

Jim: "Yeah. But then you have to lay him back…"

Melinda: "I know." She said and put Aiden back in the incubator.

They looked at their baby the whole day again. The doctor came in around 5pm and saw that Aiden was sound asleep and then left again. Melinda and Jim went to bed early because they were exhausted.

The next morning Melinda woke up and looked at Jim who was still asleep. She kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed her back.

Melinda: "Good morning."

Jim: "Morning beautiful." He kissed her again.

Melinda: "I didn't know that you'd be awake."

Jim: "Well, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I just didn't move because you looked so cute and peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

Melinda: "Come on… I don't look cute at all. Maybe tired but not cute."

Jim: "I mean it the way I said it."

Melinda: "Just shut up and kiss me." She said playfully.

Jim immediately kissed her hard but passionate. They were making out for some minutes. Jim and Melinda pulled off each others clothes while they were kissing and touching each other wildly. Suddenly Melinda stopped.

Jim: "What's wrong?" he asked her breathlessly.

Melinda: "I-I have to feed Aiden first." She said shyly.

Jim: "Why?" he asked confused.

Melinda: "Because he didn't wake up last night and my breasts are kinda exploding soon."

Jim: "He didn't wake up?"

Melinda: "Nope… He slept like an angel."

Jim: "Wow."

Melinda: "Actually it's a good thing but since he really ate a lot the past days I really need to feed him now, I'm sorry."

Jim: "It's okay, babe. We still can have fun later on." He said playfully.

Melinda: "Sure." She smiled at him and got up.

Melinda walked over to the incubator where Aiden was still sleeping.

Melinda: "That's weird." She said.

Jim: "What?" he asked and got up himself.

Melinda: "He's still sleeping. That's not him."

Jim: "Not really, no…"

Melinda opened the incubator and wanted to take Aiden out of it.

Melinda: "OH MY GOD…" she yelled in shock. "JIM… He… H-He is t-totally… C-Cold…" she had tears running down her cheeks.

Jim: "What do you mean?" he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

He touched Aiden, too, and terrified. Jim hectically pushed the nurse call button.

Jim: "He's not gonna leave us… I promise you that… Check his pulse."

Melinda did what Jim told her to do.

Melinda: "I can't… F-Feel anything…" she now cried.

Jim: "DAMN."

A nurse and a doctor ran into the room.

Doctor: "What happened?"

Jim: "He didn't wake up all night. When Melinda wanted to feed him we noticed that he was cold and pale and he doesn't have a pulse anymore." He quickly explained.

Doctor: "Okay, doesn't sound too good. Please go out of the room now. We need every inch of space we can get."

Melinda: "No, I won't leave him." She yelled.

The doctor gave Melinda a soft sedative and brought her out of the room. Jim followed them. The doctor sat Melinda down on a chair and went back to the room again. Jim sat down next to Melinda and took her in the arms. She cried in his shoulder. Suddenly a team of nurses came with a reanimation system.

Melinda: "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" she jumped up.

No one answered her question. The team just ran in the room without saying a word. A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room again.

Melinda: "How is he?" she immediately asked.

Jim got up from his seat.

Doctor: "I promise we did everything we could… But he didn't make it… I'm sorry…" he sadly said.

Jim: "WHAT?" he said in disbelieve and started to cry.

Melinda: "NOOOOOOOO… M-MY BABY…" she broke down on the floor.

Jim knelt down next to her.

Melinda: "NOOOOOOOO…" she screamed.

**Okay I know I'm mean… Please stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay I'm really sorry for the really really long wait this time. But to make up for it I have a BIG chapter for you. Have fun reading it and please REVIEW!**_

Jim: "Melinda… Honey, wake up." He shook her.

Melinda kicked around and slowly opened her eyes.

Melinda: "What? Where is Aiden?"

Jim: "He's in his bed… What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he rubbed her back.

Melinda: "I-I don't know… I just want to see Aiden."

Jim: "What's going on?"

Melinda: "Nothing." She went over to the incubator and looked in it.

Aiden was playing with his arms and legs while he looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "Thank god baby you're alive…" she said relieved.

Jim: "Sure why wouldn't he be?"

Melinda: "It's just… Sit down…"

Jim: "Okay." He sat down and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "Look, I had this dream… I-I was dreaming… That Aiden would have slept the whole night and when I wanted to feed him… He… Hewasdead." She said quickly and looked at the ground.

Jim: "Hey, it just was a bad dream. He's alright… Healthy." He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her thigh.

Melinda: "But it was so real."

Jim: "I'm sorry… But look at him… The way he's playing with his feet…" he pointed at his son.

Melinda laughed.

Melinda: "Yeah… What time is it anyway?"

Jim: "About 1.30am." he said as he watched on his watch.

Melinda: "Wow… That's early… Do you know if he already slept?"

Jim: "Yeah, I think he just woke up a few minutes ago."

Melinda: "Okay… You know what? I'm gonna feed him now and then we'll go back and snuggle a bit… I just need you close now!"

Jim: "Okay."

Melinda fed Aiden and then went to bed with Jim again.

In the middle of the night Aiden woke up because he was hungry. Jim got up and took Aiden. Then he went back to bed and lay down with him in his arms but he kept crying.

Jim: "Honey." He whispered and lightly shook her. "Mel… Wake up." He said a bit louder.

Melinda: "What?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "I'm sorry to wake you up… But Aiden's hungry."

Melinda didn't say anything and lifted her shirt. Jim gave Aiden to her and she nursed him. While she was feeding him she fell back asleep. Jim noticed it and took Aiden again when he was done eating and cradled him in his arms until he fell back asleep, too. Jim brought him back to the incubator and went back to sleep. Aiden woke up a few more times that night. Jim always woke up and brought him to Melinda who nursed him.

In the morning Melinda woke up and immediately went to Aiden in order to look at him. She sighed in relieve as she saw him sucking at his thumb. Melinda took him in her arms and sat down on a chair with him and cradled him.

Melinda: "God, I'm so happy to have you and your daddy." she said.

Jim: "Good to know." He joked.

Melinda turned around and saw Jim coming up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her head.

Jim: "Good morning, honey."

Melinda: "Morning." She smiled at him.

Jim: "How did you sleep?"

Melinda: "Dunno. After the dream I don't remember anything… Did Aiden wake up last night?"

Jim: "Poor honey…" he rubbed her back. "Yeah, he woke up a few times because he was hungry."

Melinda: "Really? What did you do then?"

Jim: "I woke you up and you nursed him. But you fell asleep while he ate."

Melinda: "You're kidding me. I didn't fall asleep while I was feeding my kid, did I?"

Jim: "Actually I'm telling the truth. You were so exhausted that you always just lifted your shirt, fed him and went back to sleep."

Melinda: "I'm such a bad mother. I don't even wake up when my son needs me."

Jim: "Hey, you're a really good mother. You do everything you can for him. Just because you fell asleep last night doesn't mean that you aren't."

Melinda: "Did you bring him back to his 'bed' when he was done eating?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "Yes, I did… And I got you dressed, too… Since you practically were naked." He smiled.

Melinda: "Thank you so much, babe." She kissed him softly.

Jim: "You're welcome. I just couldn't let you stay like this all night although it was a really beautiful sight."

Melinda: "Okay, stop it." She looked at Aiden. "You'll never just think about boobs like your daddy, okay?" she asked him although she knew that he couldn't answer.

Jim: "I'm not always thinking about boobs… I'm thinking about you and Aiden all the time… And about our future."

Melinda: "Our future?" she asked a bit confused.

Jim: "Sure… Our future in love and as a family. I want to be with you forever." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Melinda opened her moth to deepen the kiss.

Melinda: "Wow…" she said breathlessly when they broke apart. "Definitely… WOW…" she smiled at Jim.

Jim: "That was such an amazing kiss… How did I deserve it?"

Melinda: "I could ask you the same question!" she smiled at him playfully.

Jim: "Why don't you let Aiden sleep a bit more and we go and cuddle a bit?"

Melinda: "Let me nurse him first and change his diapers and then I'm all yours." She lifted her shirt and nursed Aiden.

Jim: "Well…" he looked at her.

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "Why don't you pull off your shirt completely? You won't need it anyway…"

Melinda: "But I want you to do it later." She said dirtily.

Jim: "Ouh… Okay."

When Aiden was done eating Melinda changed his diapers. Then she lay him back in his 'bed'. She went over to the door and locked it.

Jim: "Why do you lock it?"

Melinda: "Because I don't want to get caught again." She said naughtily.

Jim: "And if something is wrong with Aiden?"

Melinda: "Then we're here and notice it. And we can call a doctor then. He will be home in a few days. What will happen then? Do you want to have a doctor beside you all the time?"

Jim: "No, I just thought because… You know what forget it." He said and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back and put her hands under his shirt. Jim could feel her finger on his stomach running up and down until Melinda finally pulled off his shirt. He lifted her and carried her to the bed. They were making out wildly. Jim unbuttoned Melinda's shirt and threw it away. Then they hectically pulled off each others jeans. Jim kissed Melinda's neck while he opened her bra. He kissed his way to her breasts while she ran her fingers through his hair. They both were breathing heavily. Jim kissed his way down to her va-jay-jays and performed oral on her.

Melinda: "Oh… My… God… JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM…" she moaned.

Jim kept performing oral on her for a few minutes and then kissed his way back to her mouth. They shared a long deep kiss before Jim slowly entered her.

Half an hour later they lay in each others arms breathlessly.

Melinda: "What is wrong with you today?" she tried to catch her breath.

Jim: "Nothing, why?"

Melinda: "You're acting special."

Jim: "I am?"

Melinda: "Yeah…" she smiled at him and then kissed his chest where she lay on.

Jim: "Well, I'm just showing you how much I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too." she said and looked up at him.

Jim leaned down and kissed her. It didn't take long and they were making out again.

Two hours later someone knocked at the door. Melinda and Jim were still cuddling each other in bed. Aiden didn't even wake up once the whole time his parents were 'busy'.

Melinda: "You see… That's why I locked the door." She smiled at him.

Jim: "You really are good."

Someone knocked at the door again.

Melinda: "I know…" they both laughed. "We have to get dressed. I think it's the doctor."

Jim: "Okay…"

They both got up and got dressed. Then Melinda took Aiden while Jim unlocked the door. The doctor came in.

Doctor: "Good morning. How is he?" he asked as he came in.

Jim: "He seems to be fine."

Doctor: "Did he eat and fill his diapers?"

Jim: "Yes, he did."

Doctor: "How much did he eat?"

Jim: "Well…" he didn't know what to say because he didn't really know it.

Melinda: "He ate normal. Not as much as the first days but not too little. Just normal…" she said proudly.

Doctor: "Okay, could you please give him to me so I can examine him once again?"

Melinda: "Sure." She gave the baby to the doctor.

Doctor: "Do you want to come with me?" he asked Melinda and Jim.

Melinda and Jim: "Sure." They didn't even have to think about the answer.

Doctor: "Okay come with me." He handed the baby back to Melinda.

They went to the examination room where the doctor examined Aiden. He made the same tests with Aiden which were made with newborns. Melinda and Jim looked at the situation the whole time.

Jim: "That's the examination that are made with newborns." He whispered to Melinda.

Melinda: "How do you know that?"

Jim: "I'm an EMT… We learn that in our training."

Melinda: "And why is he doing this with him?" she asked confused.

Jim: "I don't know."

Melinda: "Can you ask him why he is doing it?"

Jim: "Sure I can." He said and got up. "Erm…"

Doctor: "What's wrong?"

Jim: "Why are you doing the newborn examination on Aiden?"

Doctor: "Because I want to know if his basic reactions are okay."

Jim: "Okay…"

Doctor: "If he grew the last centimeters you can take him home today."

Melinda: "Really?" she asked happily.

Doctor: "Yes."

Jim sat back down next to Melinda and hugged her tightly. They kept smiling at each other the whole time. Suddenly something crossed Jim's mind.

Jim: "Honey, we still have to make the house safe and call everyone… You know the police, Andrea and my mother…"

Melinda: "Okay… I'm gonna call Faith and Andrea… I don't know if I can call the police alone."

Jim: "Okay. I'm gonna go and make the house safe. We can always call the police together."

Melinda: "Thanks." She stroked his cheeks.

Jim: "You're welcome." He got up and left the room.

Melinda didn't know what to do. On the one hand she wanted to make the calls but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Aiden.

Melinda: "Erm…"

Doctor: "What's wrong?"

Melinda: "Can I… Can I call someone?"

Doctor: "Sure."

Melinda: "Thanks."

Melinda took her cell and dialed Faith's number.

Faith: "Hello?"

Melinda: "Hey Faith, it's Melinda."

Faith: "Hey Mel, how are you?"

Melinda: "I'm fine." She said happily.

Faith: "Good to hear. How is Jim?"

Melinda: "He's fine, too. Jim's at home making the house safe."

Faith: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "We found a part of the house where it's an easy game to come in."

Faith: "Oh, okay… But you said something about him being at home. Where are you then?" she said.

Melinda: "I'm at the hospital."

Faith: "WHAT? Why are you at the hospital?" she asked shocked.

Melinda: "We found Aiden…" she replied quickly.

Faith: "You found him? Where was he? Who did take him?"

Melinda: "Yeah, we found him three days ago. He was at my old house. You know which I mean, right? My birthmother took him because she wanted me to forgive her but I couldn't."

Faith: "Oh my god… Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. How is he?"

Melinda: "It's okay… Aiden is okay so far. The doctor is examining him at the moment."

Faith: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because he may be allowed to go home today."

Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Faith: "I hear him." She said full of excitement.

Melinda: "Yeah."

Doctor: "Erm… Miss Gordon could you please nurse him?"

Melinda: "Sure." She said and turned back to the phone. "Well, erm… I have to nurse Aiden now…"

Faith: "That's no problem. We can still talk while you nurse him."

Melinda: "Sure. But wait a moment; I have to put my shirt up first."

Faith: "Okay."

Melinda pulled up her shirt. The doctor handed her Aiden. She nursed him.

Faith: "Awww… I hear him eat noisily." She said excitedly.

Melinda: "Yeah. You can't imagine how happy I am to have him back."

Faith: "I guess I can…"

Melinda: "Hey, what do you think about coming here next weekend?"

Faith: "That's a good idea."

Melinda: "Okay… So you can come on Friday and stay as long as you want to."

Faith: "Okay… I'm gonna call you when I'm about to arrive."

Melinda: "Okay. See you then." She said.

Faith: "Yep. See you. Bye."

Melinda: "Bye." She hung up the phone.

She looked at Aiden who was still drinking.

Melinda: "I'm sorry that I keep you from doing your work."

Doctor: "It's no problem. Aiden needs it." He smiled at her.

Melinda took her cell again and dialed Andrea's number.

Andrea: "Hey, Melinda. What's up?" she answered the call.

Melinda: "Hey Drea. Nothing's up. And you?"

Andrea: "Well, Adam is here." She said.

Melinda: "Cool. What are you guys doing?"

Andrea: "Well, what are we doing?" she asked dirtily.

Melinda: "Okay… Sorry for asking."

Andrea: "How are you by the way?"

Melinda: "I'm really great."

Andrea: "Really? Or are you just telling me this because you don't want to ruin my day?"

Melinda: "No, I'm actually telling you the truth."

Andrea: "Sorry, but you can't be okay… Your son is missing…"

Melinda: "No."

Andrea: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "We found him three days ago."

Andrea: "You're kidding me right?" she said in disbelieve.

Melinda: "No, I'm not. I'm nursing him at the moment."

Andrea: "NO WAY!"

Melinda: "WAY…" she looked at Aiden. "Baby, tell aunt Drea that I have you back." She said lovingly to Aiden who let out a little scream and then ate again.

Andrea: "YOU HAVE HIM BACK!" she screamed in excitement.

Melinda: "I know." She said happily.

Andrea: "How is he?"

Melinda: "Now he is okay… He was sick when we found him but he's doing better with every minute."

Andrea: "That's really good."

Melinda: "Yeah."

Andrea: "Is he still as cute as I remember him?"

Melinda: "Come on… You're asking me if my son is cute? Every mother thinks that their kid is the cutest."

Andrea: "Okay stupid question."

Melinda: "Yeah. You know what I don't want to disturb you and Adam now. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Andrea: "Definitely. I'm gonna stop by the next days."

Melinda: "Okay. See you."

Andrea: "Bye."

Melinda: "Bye.

They hung up. Melinda noticed that Aiden was done eating and handed him back to the doctor who examined him.

Meanwhile Jim was at home making the house safe. He installed a new alarm system and locked every door which wasn't used too much. He changed the locks and then decorated the house. Then he cleaned up the house and drove back to the hospital.

_**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW… 5 reviews will unlock the next chapter ;)**_


	10. Auther's Note

Hey guys,

I'm not into ff atm and I don't know if i'll ever be again. So if you want to read the rest of FMN just send me a message and i'll send the file to you!

Thanks for your support, Lala


	11. Chapter 10

**So this is the whole document. I don't know where i left off so have fun reading and thanks for your support :)**

* * *

Title: Forgive Me… Not

Two weeks have past. Melinda made Jim signing her out of the hospital although the doctor wasn't too happy about it because he wanted to have a close eye on Melinda so that she wouldn't overstrain herself but Melinda insisted on going home. Jim had to promise the doctor that he'd have a very close eye on Melinda which meant that he wasn't allowed to go to work. So Jim called in at the station and told his boss what had happened. The boss told him to stay with Melinda and to take good care of her. When Melinda and Jim arrived at home Jim carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

Melinda: "Jim, I could have walked up here on my own!" she said a bit annoyed.

Jim: "No you're not allowed to even put one foot on this floor. Honey, I don't want to lose you but when you get up that's what will happen." He said worried.

Melinda: "I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim: "Don't be. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Melinda: "Okay." She yawned.

Jim: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Then go to sleep and I'll go downstairs and take care of some things. You'll call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked her.

Melinda: "Okay." She said sleepy and lay down comfortably.

Jim kissed her forehead and noticed that she already was sound asleep. Then he quietly left the bedroom and went downstairs. About an hour later Jim decided to go upstairs and look after Melinda. When he entered the room Melinda was about to get up.

Jim: "Woho, Mel, what are you doing?" he asked as he ran over to her holding her back to the bed with a soft grip around her but hard enough to hold her back.

Melinda: "Jim, it's okay. I just need to go to the toilet."

Jim: "You're not going to the toilet alone, I'll carry you."

Melinda: "You want to carry me everywhere for 7 months? That's ridiculous."

Jim: "It's not. Do you want to die?" He said seriously.

Melinda: "No, but I don't want to be treated like this either!"

Jim: "Honey, I know that you don't like it but you have to cope with me doing this."

Melinda: "Fine." She said annoyed. "You want to carry me, too, when I take a shower?"

Jim: "No, because you'll take a bath and not a shower. It'll relax you!"

Melinda: "Only if you join me." She said playfully.

Jim: "Sure I will." He lifted her and carried her to the bathroom.

Now it was night on September 25th, Melinda's due date. Melinda and Jim were laying in bed. They were hugging each other as tightly as possible. Melinda seemed to hug Jim tighter than the other way round because he was scared to hurt her or the baby. Jim was really cautious because the baby could come any second. Melinda was sound asleep but Jim not. Melinda and Jim had gone to bed early today because she was very hurting. The last months of her pregnancy weren't fun at all. She was moody and her back hurt all the time. She was exhausted and Jim didn't want to stay awake alone. Suddenly Melinda opened her eyes and looked at Jim terrified.

Melinda: "JIM…" she woke up in shock and wanted to wake up Jim.

Jim: "What is wrong baby?"

Melinda: "I-I think…"

Jim: "What do you think?"

Melinda: "M-My… Water broke." She said very fast as she felt some warm liquid between her legs.

Jim: "WHAT? Oh my god… Honey, don't move. I'm gonna get you to the hospital now. Your drifts will start soon. Tell me every time when one comes, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay." She was shocked and worried. "Will it hurt much?"

Jim: "Well, you…" he didn't know what to say.

Melinda: "Jim… Be honest. Will it hurt much?" she said a bit louder.

Jim: "Okay, it's gonna hurt a lot." He wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her. Then he went downstairs and out of the house. He brought her to the car and slowly put her down on the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

Melinda: "Sure… My water just broke and I'm gonna be in much pain soon… Everything is alright." She said sarcastically.

Jim: "Sorry, stupid question. Breathe calmly. We'll be at the hospital faster than you think, okay?" he closed her door and went to the driver's seat. Then he drove off and hit the speed limit but this didn't matter to him. Melinda's drifts were starting. On his way he called the hospital.

They made it to the hospital within 13 minutes. Jim carried her in the ER where a nurse was running with a wheelchair towards them. Jim sat Melinda down in it and she was rushed to the delivery room. The drifts were getting closer. In the delivery room a doctor and two nurses were waiting for them. Melinda was lifted out of the wheelchair and placed on an examination table.

Doctor: "Okay, Miss Gordon. It's gonna be hard for you now. Giving birth is a risky because you're so young and we'd rather not do a C-Section because it'd mean the death of you and the baby. We just have this one chance, okay? So you have to push when I count up to three, okay?"

Melinda nodded her head. She had an expression of fear and pain on her face. She grabbed Jim's hand and pushed it.

Doctor: "Are you ready? 1… 2… 3… Push… And again. 1… 2… 3… Push."

Melinda did as the doctor told her and screamed at the pain.

Jim: "Honey, it's alright. You're doing great." He stroked her head with his free hand.

Doctor: "And 1… 2… 3… Push." Melinda didn't push. "Miss Gordon, what's wrong? You have to push!"

Melinda: "I-I… C-Can't… P-Pain…" was all she could say.

Jim: "Babe, please push… Otherwise it's gonna take even longer." He pled.

Melinda waited until she felt the next drift coming and pushed. She stopped listening to the doctors and did what her body told her to do. She pushed again when the next drift came.

Doctor: "I can see the head coming."

Melinda pushed hard again and again.

Doctor: "One more push and the head is out. Take a deep breath and push again."

Melinda did as the doctor told her and the baby was out. She fell back on the examination table in exhaustion.

Nurse: "Out at 11.48pm."

Doctor: "It's a boy!"

Nurse: "He's not breathing…" she said warning.

Melinda: "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he breathing?" she cried in worry.

Jim wanted to walk over to the nurse and the baby but the doctor wouldn't let him. The doctor called another nurse who helped to perform CPR.

Melinda: "Jim… Make su-sure he's a-alright… Please…" she cried even harder because she felt so helpless.

Jim: "I will honey, I will."

Suddenly the screams of a baby filled the room.

Jim and Melinda looked at each other with relieve in their eyes.

Half an hour later Melinda was brought to a room. Jim went with her. They weren't allowed to see the baby yet because the doctors were still examining him. Melinda was very weak but she didn't want to fall asleep and miss something. Jim sat on a chair next to her holding her hand.

Melinda: "What if he…" she whispered.

Jim: "Don't even think about it. He's gonna be fine. They will bring him here and give him to you. He's strong just like you. He'll make it."

Melinda: "And what if he is sick?"

Jim: "Then he is sick. He's still our child no matter what… And I'll always be there for you two. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

Melinda yawned.

Jim: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Then go to sleep."

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I don't want to miss him coming in."

Jim: "I could wake you up then… You had an exhausting day… You need to rest."

Melinda: "I can still do that later." She seemed to think about something.

Jim: "What are you thinking about?"

Melinda: "Will we stay with his name?"

Jim: "Sure, why would we want to change it?"

Melinda: "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with it."

Jim: "Honey, I love the name. Aiden is exceptional and special. Just like your name. It fits perfectly."

Melinda: "Okay."

Then there was silence between the two of them. It wasn't an awkward silence they just didn't know what to say.

Melinda: "God… Giving birth really hurts like hell." She broke the silence.

Jim: "Awww… Poor honey. But I'm really glad that you're out of danger though." He came closer to her and kissed her tenderly.

Melinda: "It's okay… I'm happy that everything is over and you can treat me like a normal person again."

Jim: "I can't tell you often enough how great you did!" he didn't react on the last part of her sentence because he knew that they'd end up fighting about it.

Melinda: "Thanks." She said.

Jim: "I think I couldn't have done it."

Melinda: "Believe me you could… God, I'm getting impatient. I want to see him now." She got up from her bed and walked around.

Jim: "Honey, please go back to bed… You're exhausted and weak. You just gave birth and you don't know if you're allowed to get up again! Come on, please lie down again." He pled desperately.

Melinda: "Jim, I can't. I'm going crazy. It doesn't matter to me if I'm dying I just want him to live. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Otherwise they would have brought him to us by now."

Jim: "But Aiden needs you and so do I. Maybe they just want to take care that nothing happened to him since he didn't breathe at first? Calm down and please lie down."

Melinda: "No." she had tears in her eyes.

Jim got up and lifted her bridal style. Melinda put her arms around his neck and started to cry. Jim sat down on the bed with Melinda and tried to comfort her.

Jim: "Shhh… Everything is alright." He cradled her.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Melinda immediately stopped crying and wiped her tears away. A baby was crying right in front of the door. Melinda looked at Jim and smiled because somehow she knew that it was her son and not any other child.

Melinda: "Come in." she said a bit louder while Jim got up.

The door opened and a doctor and a nurse came in. The nurse had a little bundle in her arms. The doctor and the nurse went to the bed.

Nurse: "Here's your little boy." She handed Melinda the baby which was still crying.

Melinda: "Thanks." She looked down at the bundle in her arms and cradled it. Aiden immediately calmed down.

Melinda couldn't believe that this baby was her own and that no one could ever take him away from her.

Jim: "He looks just like you." He said in low voice while he stroked the baby's back.

Melinda: "Is Aiden alright? Why didn't he breathe at first?" she asked worried.

Doctor: "He's a bit too small and light. That's one of the many reasons why your birth was a high risk. He's lucky that his organs are strong and good working. Otherwise he would have come in the incubator. He didn't breathe at first because he was distressed of the birth. It wasn't easy for him but now he seems to be okay."

Melinda: "So it would have been better if he'd still be inside of me?" she asked shyly.

Doctor: "We don't know if he would've been distressed in a few days, too. But we think that it wouldn't matter."

Melinda: "Okay." She looked at her baby again. "Do I… We have to take care about something special?"

Doctor: "No, just the usual stuff. There's nothing special to take care off. But you'd better breastfeed him. If you'd give him the bottle it wouldn't be bad but it's better for him to be fed by breast. That's just an offer. It's your decision what you'll do."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you. And am I allowed to get up again?" She smiled.

Doctor: "Yes, you can walk around again but take it easy."

Melinda: "I will."

Aiden started to cry again.

Jim: "What's wrong with him now?"

Nurse: "He wants to nurse. Do you know how to do that?"

Melinda: "I think so." She put up her shirt and gave her right breast to Aiden. He immediately started to drink.

Nurse: "You know how to do it. Do you also know how to do the diapers?"

Melinda: "No, I don't know how to change the diapers."

Nurse: "No problem. Just call me when he's stinking and I'm going to show you how to do it."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Nurse: "You're welcome. Good luck with your baby."

Jim: "Thank you for everything. You were really helping us a lot." He shook the doctor's and the nurse's hands.

Then the doctor and the nurse left.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Neither Melinda nor Jim knew what to say. They just looked at each other and smiled. Aiden stopped drinking and fell asleep. Melinda put down her shirt again and lightly hit Aiden on his back in order to let the air come out. Then she cradled him while she looked at Jim.

Melinda: "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure, why not." He smiled at her.

Melinda turned to him and handed him Aiden.

Melinda: "Here you go little man. That's your daddy." She whispered to her son as she handed him to Jim.

Jim: "Am I holding him correctly?"

Melinda: "Honey, you can't make a mistake holding him. He'll tell you if he doesn't like it."

Jim: "Sure, he already can talk."

Melinda: "You know what I mean. He'll cry if he doesn't like it."  
Jim: "Okay."

Melinda looked at him. Jim held the baby with shaking hands.

Melinda: "What's wrong? Why aren't you holding him tightly?"

Jim: "I don't want to hurt him. He's so tiny."

Melinda: "You can't hurt him."

Jim: "Why are you so sure about it?"

Melinda: "I don't know, I just know. Trust me, you can hold him tighter."

Jim: "Okay." He held Aiden tighter. "Better?"

Melinda: "A lot." She smiled.

Jim: "You know what is not fair?"

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "That you have to go through everything."

Melinda: "What do you mean?"

Jim: "The morning sickness, the pain, feeding him… Just everything. I'm just here doing nothing."

Melinda: "It's okay, really."

Jim: "I don't think so."

Melinda: "Why?"

Jim: "Because you're still so young."

Melinda: "Jim, it was my decision to keep him. So don't worry about it. And I'm not that young anymore. I turned 18 three months ago."

Jim: "Are you sure?"

Melinda: "Yes, I am. And if you feel so bad about not being able to do anything… You can always change his diapers." She smiled.

Jim: "Too kind." He laughed.

Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "What am I doing now?" he asked shocked.

Melinda: "Give him to me. He's just hungry again."

Jim: "Okay. I won't ask you how you know this and just trust you." He said and gave Aiden to her.

Melinda lifted her shirt a bit and gave her breast to Aiden again. He immediately calmed down and drank.

Melinda: "Did you smell anything?"

Jim: "No, why?"

Melinda: "Just because you wanted to know how I knew. It was a guess. I didn't smell anything and there aren't many things he'd want, you know?"

Jim: "You're perfect."

Melinda: "I'm not."  
Jim: "You are. Everything you do and stuff. Not everyone would do that."  
Melinda: "But I want to do that. So there's no problem."

Jim: "I love you." He leaned down to her and kissed her gently.

Melinda: "I love you, too." she looked down at Aiden. "And I love you, too, my baby." She smiled at Jim. "Honey, can you please go and ask a nurse for a cradle? I think he should sleep now. He looks exhausted."

Jim: "I will. But you should sleep, too. You had a rough day."

Melinda: "I will go to sleep when he's sleeping."

Jim: "Okay. But promise me that you will sleep then?"

Melinda: "I promise." She yawned.

Jim walked over to the door and wanted to leave. But then he stopped.

Melinda: "What's wrong?"

Jim: "I don't want to leave you two alone."

Melinda: "Okay. I'll press the nurse call button." She said while she pushed it.

Jim: "Thank you."

Melinda: "It's okay. But you'll tell her what's wrong." She smiled at him.

Jim: "I will."

The nurse came and brought a cradle. Melinda lay Aiden down there. Then Jim lay down with her and they both fell asleep.

1 week later Melinda and Aiden were allowed to go home. Jim took her bag while she took Aiden. When they arrived at home they walked in the house.

Melinda: "This is your new home, baby." She said to Aiden.

Jim just smiled. Melinda turned around to Jim.

Jim: "What is it, honey?"

Melinda: "Nothing. It's just… Now we're a real family. You, me and our little boy."

Jim: "I know. I still can't believe it. It seems like a miracle to me."

Melinda: "To me, too." she walked to the living-room and sat down on the couch with Aiden.

Jim went upstairs and put down the bag there. Then he went to Melinda.

Jim: "What are we going to do now? Are you hungry?"

Melinda: "Yes, I'm starving. The hospital food wasn't good at all. And Aiden needs it."

Jim: "Honey, it's not only about Aiden. It's about you, too."

Melinda: "I know but I can't help but worry about him. Not after what happened the day he was born."

Jim: "I understand you. I'm worried about him, too. Just don't think about it anymore. He went through the hardest. Nothing will ever happen to him. I promise you that I'll do my best to protect him, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay." She hugged him.

Jim: "I'm gonna fix something to eat now." He got up and went to the kitchen. There he fixed something to eat.

While Jim was cooking Aiden screamed because he was hungry, too.

Jim: "Honey, what's wrong with him?" he asked Melinda who was still sitting with Aiden on the couch.

Melinda: "Nothing, he's just hungry." Then she turned to Aiden. "Shhh… Little man, mommy is right here to feed you." She fed him.

While she fed him she got up and walked over to the kitchen where Jim was cooking.

Jim: "What are you doing here?"

Melinda: "I'm hungry and thought that you'd give me something. I'm kinda empty because this little one doesn't let anything in me." She smiled.

Jim: "Okay, I understand the problem. Eat this." He handed her a banana.

Melinda: "Wow, that's much." She said sarcastically.

Jim: "We'll have lunch in 10 minutes, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay… But hurry. I guess the banana won't be enough. I'm really starving."

Jim: "I will. Could you please sit down?"

Melinda: "Why?" she asked confused.

Jim: "I just want you to." He didn't want to tell her his true reason. He was scared that she could drop Aiden. It looked like he could fall down in his drinking position.

So Melinda walked over to a chair where she sat down with Aiden and ate her banana.

10 minutes later lunch was ready. Because Aiden was asleep Melinda held him with one arm while she ate with the other one.

Jim: "Honey, don't you want to lie him down in his cradle?"

Melinda: "No, I don't want to leave him alone."

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I don't know… It's just this feeling. Can he sleep in our room tonight? We can put the cradle in there… Please, Jim."

Jim: "Okay. But I think we should let him sleep in his own room soon. You know, some kids still sleep with their parents at the age of 11 and I don't want this to happen."

Melinda: "Me either. We wouldn't have time for ourselves then."

Jim: "My point." He said playfully.

When they finished lunch Melinda handed Aiden to Jim and cleaned the dishes although Jim wanted to do it but she wouldn't let him. Then she came back to him and Aiden and lay down on the couch next to her men.

Melinda: "You really look good with a baby." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Sure, he's my new accessories."

Melinda: "Hey, he's not an accessories, he's your son!" she said in a faked mad voice.

Jim: "Okay, okay. He's my son and nothing else… Unlike you…"

Melinda: "I know… I'm your daughter, mistress and girlfriend in one person."

Jim: "Yes, you are." They laughed.

Melinda: "I love you."

Jim: "I love you, too."

Melinda: "I wasn't talking to you. I love Aiden." She said seriously.

Jim: "And what about me?" he asked sadly.

Melinda: "You said that your son would be an accessory… You don't deserve to be loved."

Jim: "I was kidding about it. I'd never think about him like this."

Melinda: "In that case I love you, too."

They shared a passionate kiss and looked at Aiden then. They didn't do anything but looking at their baby the whole day.

In the evening Melinda fell asleep on the couch. Jim didn't notice it first because he was looking at Aiden. Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "Honey, what's wrong with him?" he turned to Melinda and noticed that she was asleep.

So he tried to figure it out himself. He went with Aiden to the baby's room. There he put off his clothes and smelled that Aiden's diapers were full.

Jim: "So how am I going to do this now? Please tell me what to do." He pulled off the diapers and tried to change them but he failed.

Melinda: "Jim, what are you doing?" she asked amused.

Jim: "He cried and I wanted to change his diapers but I don't know how to do it."

Melinda: "Come on let me do it… I'll show you." She went over to Jim and changed Aiden. "Look, it's easy."

Jim: "Wow… Why did you get up anyway?"

Melinda: "I thought I heard Aiden cry and when I opened my eyes you weren't there anymore. I just looked around and smelled Aiden's diapers. That's when I knew where you were."

Jim: "Wow, you're amazing. The best mother Aiden could have dreamt of."

Melinda: "Sure…" she said sarcastically.

Jim: "Really."

Melinda: "You know what? I think Aiden should go to bed now. It's getting late for him and I'm exhausted, too."

Jim: "So you want to go to bed, too?"

Melinda: "Yes, what about you?"

Jim: "I don't want to stay up alone. So I'll go with you."

Melinda: "Okay." She gave Aiden to Jim and kissed both of them softly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom now. See you in a second." She went away.

When she was ready for bed Jim went to the bathroom. Melinda fed Aiden again before she lay him down in the crib next to her bed.

Melinda: "God, I'm so excited." She said when Jim came back to her.

Jim: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because it's our first night as a family at home, you know? The last time we slept here together I was still pregnant and now we have our little baby." She smiled at Jim and then looked at the crib again.

Jim: "I know, I still can't believe it. Everything is just perfect."

Melinda: "It is." She yawned.

Jim: "Okay honey, let's sleep, you're tired."

Melinda: "Can we take Aiden in bed with us, please?"

Jim: "Hey, he's right next to you… If he cries too often we can still take him to us. But give him a chance to sleep alone."

Melinda: "Okay, but can you hold me, please?"

Jim: "Of course, come here."

Melinda snuggled up to him and immediately fell asleep.

Aiden woke up every two hours because he was hungry or needed a new diaper. Melinda and Jim both got up every time he cried. After Aiden cried the third time they decided to take him in bed with them. Melinda lay Aiden on her breast and he immediately fell asleep there. Jim put an arm around Melinda and Aiden. They both fell asleep again.

In the morning Melinda woke up at 8.45am because Aiden was crying again. She just couldn't fall back asleep. So she took Aiden and went downstairs with him. She sat down on the couch with him. Luckily it was weekend and Jim didn't have to go to work.

Melinda: "Good morning, Aiden… How was your first night at home with your mommy and daddy?" she asked him.

Jim: "Honey, you know that he can't answer your question, don't you?"

Melinda: "Hey, you're awake." She looked at him and kissed him.

Jim: "Yeah, I noticed that you weren't there anymore and I missed you."

Melinda: "Ouh… I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

Jim: "It's okay."

Melinda: "Okay." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Aiden really has a good sleep, hasn't he?" he said sarcastically.

Melinda: "Yeah, he's killing me. Why does he even go to sleep if he wakes up all the time?"

Jim: "I don't know."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Melinda: "I'm gonna get it. Can you please fix me some muesli?"

Jim: "Sure." He went to the kitchen while Melinda went to the front door with Aiden in her arms and opened it.

Melinda: "Can I help you?" she asked the stranger standing in front of her.

Woman: "Erm… Yeah… A-Are you… M-Melinda Gordon?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Right in that moment Jim went to her.

Jim: "Honey, who is this?"

Melinda: "I don't know…" she said to him.

Jim: "Who are you?" he asked the woman in front of them.

Woman: "Can I please come in?"

Jim: "Erm… No. We don't know you. So we definitely won't let you in."

Woman: "I'm Beth Gordon…" she said and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "You are…?"

Beth: "My husband was Tom Gordon…"

Jim: "And what has this to do with Melinda? Tom Gordon isn't part of her life anymore."

Beth: "I'm her birthmother."

Melinda: "You are what?" she asked shocked.

Beth: "I'm your mother… Can I please come in?"

Melinda looked at Jim. She didn't know what to do.

Melinda: "What do you want?"

Beth: "I want to explain things to you."

Jim: "Come in." he said and leaded her to the living-room.

There they sat down. Melinda still had Aiden in her arms and Jim brought her the muesli.

Melinda: "Thanks, honey." She said to Jim and then looked to Beth. "So what do you want to explain? Why you left? Why you had to make my childhood a total horror? How you can run out of your kid?" she asked madly.

Beth: "I… I couldn't stay… T-Tom abused me… S-So I gave birth to you a-and left the hospital in the middle of the night when h-he wasn't around…" she stuttered.

Melinda: "WOW… You ran away because he abused you? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO ME?" she yelled madly.

Jim: "Honey, please give me Aiden…"

Melinda gave Aiden to Jim.

Beth: "I thought he would be a good father…"

Melinda: "YOU KNOW WHAT? HE WASN'T…" she now screamed.

Jim was holding Aiden in a protective way so that he wouldn't hear Melinda yell so loud.

Beth: "I-I didn't know that…"

Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "Jim, give him to me. I'm gonna feed him." She took the baby and went to Aiden's room with him. There she fed him while tears were running down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Beth and Jim were sitting in the living-room.

Jim: "Can you imagine what she went through?" he asked her bitterly.

Beth: "No, what?"

Jim: "Tom broke her."

Beth: "What do you mean?"

Jim: "He abused her… He raped her… He let his 'friends' rape her. She practically lived at the hospital because of him."

Beth: "WHAT? I didn't know that."

Jim: "How would you? You weren't in the picture. She may have needed you!"

Right in that moment Melinda came back.

Jim: "Hey, you're back. How much did he eat now?" his voice changed completely from furious to loving.

Melinda: "He ate much…"

Jim: "Okay, good."

Beth: "Is… Is he yours?" she asked shyly.

Melinda: "Why would you want to know?" she asked bitterly.

Beth: "Because you're my daughter…"

Melinda: "_YOUR_ daughter… Sure… You know what? YES, he is my son and I _am_ there for him. Unlike you."

Beth: "What? You're just 18… You can't have a baby yet."

Melinda: "Yes, I can. Even the judge allowed me to have him. Now you think you're in the right to tell ME what to do? You're so damn wrong!"

Jim: "She's right. You're not in the right to tell her anything. First you don't know anything about her and second as you said, she's 18 and can do whatever she wants. So leave her alone!" he said protective.

Beth: "Melinda, please forgive me…"

Melinda: "No way, I won't forgive you… EVER… And now leave OUR house!"

Beth: "Melinda, PLEASE" she pled.

Jim: "Didn't you hear her? LEAVE OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE POLICE?" he was mad now.

Beth: "You'll regret that!" she said and got up. Then she went to the front door and left.

Jim went over to Melinda and hugged her and Aiden tightly.

Jim: "Are you alright?" he asked her worried.

Melinda: "I don't know. I'm just so confused. I thought she was dead."

Jim: "I thought so, too."

Melinda: "Can we please sit down again?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure we can."

They went to the living-room and sat down there. Melinda sat on Jim's lap with Aiden in her arms.

Melinda: "Jim, I'm scared."

Jim: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because of what she said? What if she's planning anything?"

Jim: "Then we'll go to the police and tell them everything. She won't hurt you or Aiden! I'm gonna take care of that!"

Melinda: "Okay."

Meanwhile Beth was lurking around the house looking for a weak point to go in. She noticed a door on the ground which was open. It leaded to the basement of the house. Beth decided to wait until the night to go back inside and show Melinda who she was dealing with.

In the evening Melinda and Jim decided to bring Aiden in his room and then went to bed themselves. They immediately fell asleep in each others arms. 2 hours later Aiden woke up.

Melinda: "I'll go…" she said sleepy.

Jim: "Why you?" he asked sleepy, too.

Melinda: "Because if he's hungry I'm already there." She said now totally awake. "Go back to sleep."

Jim: "No, I'll wait until you're back."

Melinda: "Okay." She kissed him and then went to Aiden who was hungry.

When she wanted to go back to bed she saw a shadow passing downstairs. She immediately went back to Aiden and took him out of his crib and then went to the bedroom where Jim was still waiting for her.

Jim: "Why did you take him here?" he asked her surprised and worried.

Melinda: "I saw a shadow downstairs and got scared… So I took him with me if it's okay?" she asked as she lay down with Aiden on her chest.

Jim: "Sure honey." He said and put an arm around her.

Aiden woke up every 2 hours again.

In the morning Jim woke up and went downstairs. There he fixed some breakfast. Then he went back to the bedroom where Melinda just woke up.

Jim: "Good morning, honey." He smiled at her.

Melinda: "Morning."

They shared a tender morning kiss.

Jim: "I made you breakfast."

Melinda: "You're the best… But I guess you'll have to feed me."

Jim: "Uhh… Why?" he asked smiling.

Melinda: "Because I can't move. Someone is laying on top of me and I don't want to wake him up. He doesn't sleep that much and he needs it."

Jim: "I know… And the perfect mother like you always does what's best for the little one."

Melinda: "Sure. Since we sorted everything out with my pregnancy and stuff there was nothing more important but him. He's all that matters."

Jim: "Honey, how old are you again?"

Melinda: "18 why?" she asked confused.

Jim: "Because you're talking like a grandmother."

Melinda: "Hey, that's not fair. I just can't lose him or you." She said seriously.

Jim: "I know, babe. And you won't." he kissed her softly and then fed her.

They spent the whole day at home except for a little groceries shopping. They went to bed early because Melinda and Jim were getting exhausted by getting up at night all the time. As usual Aiden cried every 2 hours. Melinda woke up every time shortly before her cried. It was like an alarm clock inside of her.

At 4.23am Melinda woke up and went to Aiden's room. She wondered why he didn't start to cry and looked into the crib worriedly. She got shocked. Aiden wasn't there anymore. Her one week old son was missing. He must have been taken away right next to his parent's room. Melinda terrified.

Melinda: "JIM!" she screamed.

Jim: "Honey, what is it?" he ran to her.

Melinda: "A-Aiden…" she turned to him and cried.

Jim: "What's wrong with him?" he asked worried.

Melinda: "H-He…" she pointed to the crib.

Jim looked into it.

Jim: "Mel, where is he?"

Melinda: "I-I don't… K-Know…" she cried bitterly. "M-My b-b-baby…"

Jim hugged her tightly.

Jim: "Honey, I'm sorry to tell you but he must have been taken. He can't walk or move on his own. Someone must have taken him… But who?" he said shocked.

Melinda: "I-I don't k-know… P-Please… B-Bring him b-back…"

Jim: "I will, and if it's the last thing I'll do in my life. I'm gonna bring our son back to you. You deserve to have him around."

Melinda felt herself losing control over her body and fell to the ground. Jim caught her just before she hit the floor and carried her downstairs to the living-room where he lay her down on the couch before going to the kitchen in order to get her a glass of water.

Melinda: "W-What if he's…?"

Jim: "Don't even think that. He's fine. I know he is. We have to think positive!" he whispered.

Melinda and Jim stayed awake the whole night hugging each other and not talking. They were just there doing nothing. Jim had called the police to report Aiden missing. It was killing them not to know where their son was.

Two weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Aiden. Melinda and Jim barely slept at night. Melinda refused to eat and didn't want to do anything. The police was going in and out of the house everyday but was about to give up on searching Aiden. Melinda and Jim had told Andrea and Faith about the kidnapping. They were helping to look for him, too.

Jim: "Honey, eat this, please." He had a plate with some pasta in his hands.

Melinda: "No, thanks." She didn't even look at him.

Jim: "You won't do him any good if you die of hunger."

Melinda: "What will it change if I eat? He won't be here then. So there's no need to eat."

Jim: "Mel, please… Do it for me. You're so tiny that it isn't healthy anymore! If you don't eat you'll end having anorexia and I can't let this happen."

Melinda: "You know what? My breasts are full of milk and there is no one I can give it to. Do you know how hard it is? They are so full that I have to put tissues in my bra because the milk comes out… You think I have nerves to produce even more milk? NO… But it will happen if I'm gonna eat." She said furiously.

Jim: "The milk is the least of your problems… You're gonna die if you don't eat. I can wash your bra."

Melinda: "You know what? Leave me alone." She said and ran out of the house.

Jim didn't know why she acted like this. He understood that she was worried about Aiden but so was he. He sat down on the couch and cried.

Melinda walked through Grandview. She tried to clear her mind but all she could think of was Aiden. She missed him so much. It hurt her to know that he wasn't there anymore. She didn't want to live without him anymore. She just couldn't. Melinda wasn't herself without her baby. She needed him just like Jim. She didn't understand why she had been so mean to him. It hurt her to know that she was alone now.

'He's never gonna forgive me. I hurt him, I know it. He misses Aiden, too and I do nothing but pushing him away.' She thought.

Melinda went to the town square where she sat down and cried. She looked around and saw children playing on the meadow which made her cry even harder.

2 hours later she went back home. She walked to the kitchen where she heard Jim cooking.

Melinda: "Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like this to you." She had tears running down her cheeks.

Jim: "Honey, it's okay, come here." He went over to her and hugged her tightly.

Melinda: "I m-miss him so m-m-much."

Jim: "I know… I do, too." he saw the mailman throwing a letter into their letterbox. "I'll be back in a second." He went out and came back in.

There was one letter addressed to Melinda and Jim. They opened it. The letter was written with capital letters.

'_**IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE AIDEN ALIVE AGAIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO… FORGIVE ME!'**_

There was a picture of Aiden attached to the letter. They knew it was a new one because the daily paper was on it, too.

Melinda: "Ohmygod… Look at him… He's crying… Jim, please bring him back… Who did this?" she couldn't cry because she was just shocked.

Jim: "I have an idea…" he pointed to the 'Forgive me!'.

Melinda: "You mean?"

Jim: "Yes, your mother."

Melinda: "She isn't my mother. If she was she would never have done it!"

Jim: "I know. But you know what I mean. I'm gonna call the police now. They will bring him back to us."

Melinda: "Okay.

Jim left and called the police.

The officer picked up after the second ring.

Officer: "911, what's your emergency?"

Jim: "Hello, I'm Jim Clancy. My son is missing for two weeks and we just found a sign." He said.

Officer: "About who it was?"

Jim: "Yes."

Officer: "Who?"

Jim: "My girlfriend's mother."

Officer: "So everything is okay. Your son is with his grandmother."

Jim: "SHE. IS. NOT. HIS. GRANDMOTHER!" he said madly.

Officer: "Of course she is. You just told me that it was your girlfriend's mother…"

Jim: "Yeah, but she never was in the picture. She left when my girlfriend was a baby. Now she wanted us to forgive her but because we can't do that she took him in order to blackmail us."

Officer: "Okay, we'll look for her."

Jim: "Thank you."

Officer: "You're welcome."

They hung up. Jim went back to Melinda.

Melinda: "And?"

Jim: "They're gonna look for her."

Melinda: "I hope they'll find her… I really need him back. Jim, I have this connection with him… I don't know whether it's because I carried him for 9 months or because I lay in bed while I was pregnant of because of the pain or because of what happened to him. I just know that I can't live without him. You know you complete me but he is me. Do you understand what I want to say?" she looked him in the eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jim: "I understand you."

Melinda: "I love you." She hugged him.

Jim: "I love you, too." he wanted to kiss her forehead but she looked up to him so he met her lips.

For both of them it felt like their first kiss. They had butterflies in their stomachs and their knees went weak. Jim lifted Melinda and carried her upstairs in their bed. Melinda pulled off his shirt and touched him everywhere. He did the same to her. Then they pulled off each others pants. Melinda kissed a trail down to his boxers and up again. Jim slowly opened her bra and threw it away. They were kissing and touching each other wildly. Then they pulled off each others underwear. Jim kissed her tender but passionate and then slowly entered her.

One hour later they lay in each others arms lost in thought.

Melinda: "What are you thinking about?"

Jim: "About how long it will take until we have our son back." He said quietly and then kissed her head. "And you?"

Melinda: "The same."

Jim: "And? What do you think?"

Melinda: "Not too long. Now that we know where he is… I just hope that the police won't need too long till they find Beth. How long do you think?"

Jim: "A few days. It shouldn't be too hard to find him now."

Melinda: "What will happen to Beth then?"

Jim: "I think she'll be arrested for some years and then she has to go to therapy."

Melinda: "Okay."

Jim: "Give me a kiss." He said playfully and Melinda kissed him.

Melinda: "Jim, we need to call Faith and Andrea. You know they can help us to look for…"

Jim: "I know. Do you want to call Andrea?"

Melinda: "Yes, and you can call Faith."

Jim: "Okay."

Melinda got up with only a blanket around her. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. Jim got dressed in the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. Melinda went downstairs, too. She sat down on the couch and dialed Andrea's number.

Andrea: "Hello?" she picked up the call.

Melinda: "Hey, it's Melinda."

Andrea: "Honey, how are you?"

Melinda: "Okay I guess. I just miss Aiden so much." She said sadly.

Andrea: "I know. Promise me that you'll never give up on him, okay?"

Melinda: "I could never give up on him. He's my son and nothing will ever change that." She paused. "There is something I need to tell you."

Andrea: "What?"

Melinda: "My birthmother recently showed up."

Andrea: "What did she want?" she asked shocked.

Melinda: "She wanted me to forgive her for everything."

Andrea: "You're kidding, right?"

Melinda: "Actually not. The thing is that I saw a shadow moving around here the night before Aiden went missing. I don't know who it was though. But someone definitely was in here. Anyway today we got a letter. It said 'IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE AIDEN ALIVE AGAIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO… FORGIVE ME!'. Does there ring a bell?"

Andrea: "You're not telling me that your birthmother did it, are you?"

Melinda: "I am."

Andrea: "So you want me to keep my eyes open for her?"

Melinda: "Yes. She's tall and has red hair. She's a tiny person though."

Andrea: "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Melinda: "Thank you."

Andrea: "No problem. I gotta go now. I and Steve want to go to the movies tonight. I see you around."

Melinda: "Sure, bye."

They hung up. Melinda brought Jim the phone.

Jim: "And?"

Melinda: "She will keep her eyes open."

Jim: "Okay. I'm gonna call my mom now." He typed in her number and called.

Faith didn't seem to be at home. So he explained her everything on the answering machine. Melinda and Jim lay down on the couch hugging each other until it got really dark. Jim was off work as long as Aiden was missing. So he didn't have to get up early.

In the morning they got up at 6.30am and had breakfast.

Melinda: "Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

Jim: "Sure."

They got themselves ready and left the house. Melinda and Jim walked to the town square and got a coffee to go. Then they sat down on a bench holding hands and drinking their coffee.

Melinda: "We could sit here with him now…" she whispered sadly.

Jim: "Yeah, just like a family."

Melinda: "You know what?" she asked lost in thoughts.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "If I ever see him again I'm gonna take him in my arms and never let go of him again. NEVER, EVER!"

Jim: "I guess you'll have to… Because I want to hold him in my arms, too."

Melinda: "You know what I mean. I'm gonna take care that NO ONE will ever take him away from us. And if that means that I have to sleep in front of his bed I will do that!"

Jim: "Why don't we just take him in bed with us? As long as he's still little that's no problem."

Melinda: "I thought you wouldn't want him to sleep with us because he was supposed to sleep alone?"

Jim: "That was before he went missing. I feel a lot better when I know where he is. If you want he can sleep on me and not on you…"

Melinda: "There's no way I'm gonna let him sleep on you. You're turning around a lot in bed."

Jim: "You're right. I forgot that."

Melinda: "I noticed."

Jim: "Do you want to go back home?"

Melinda: "Yes… No."

Jim: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Melinda: "I want to go home… But I don't want to go there because he isn't there…"

Jim: "Come on, let's go there. Maybe the police found anything?"

Melinda: "Okay."

They got up and went back home.

When they arrived at home they noticed that a police officer was standing in front of their door.

Melinda: "What's going on here?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "I don't know."

They went up to the door.

Jim: "Hello."

Officer: "Hello, Mr. Clancy, Miss Gordon."

Melinda: "What's going on?"

Officer: "We may know where Beth Gordon is."

Melinda hugged Jim tightly when she heard what the officer said.

Jim: "What does that mean?"

Officer: "We got an anonymous call. Someone told us that a woman like her would live at the hotel. But no one saw a baby around her. A colleague of mine is driving there and looks if she really is there. Do you want me to stay here?"

Melinda: "Of course…" she looked at Jim who understood what she wanted.

Jim: "Can we go to the hotel?"

Officer: "Actually you aren't allowed to go there as long as we're working there."

Melinda: "I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I need to know if my baby is alright. He may not even know me anymore. Don't you think that's enough?" she asked him madly.

Officer: "I'm sorry but you ca-" he couldn't end his sentence because Melinda just ran away.

Jim: "MELINDA!" he screamed after her but she wouldn't turn around. "I guess she's going to the hotel now."

Officer: "Let's drive there. We need to take care that she won't come in the way of my colleagues. And IF your son is there she can't take him. He has to be examined first."

Jim: "She won't let anyone come near him if she sees him anywhere. Believe me I know her. She can't take it anymore and neither can I." he said sickly worried.

Officer: "Okay, let's go."

They ran to the car and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived they went inside and up to room 432. There stood Melinda. She was out of breath.

Jim: "Mel…"

Melinda: "Jim…" she looked at him.

Jim could tell that she was crying. He hugged her.

Jim: "Did they find anything?"

Melinda: "I don't know. They won't talk to me."

Jim turned to the officer who understood what Jim wanted him to do. He went away and came back some seconds later.

Jim: "And?"

Officer: "We found some liquids, alcohol, old pictures and…"

Jim: "What?"

Officer: "And used diapers."

Melinda: "I knew it… She took him… She harmed him… She did something to him." She turned her head into Jim's chest and cried.

Officer: "We still have to get the tests done but we think it's your son's diapers."

Jim: "When will the results come out?"

Officer: "If the labor is fast we have them by tomorrow."

Jim: "Okay. So Aiden isn't here anymore?"

Officer: "No, I'm sorry… She must have heard about us coming here and left."

Melinda cried out even more. Jim looked down and kissed her head as he started to cry, too.

Officer: "We're gonna take care of everything here. You should go home and rest a bit. I'll call you if we find anything, okay?"

Melinda: "I can't go… I can't leave…"

Officer: "Please." He insisted and looked at Jim who nodded.

Jim lifted Melinda and carried her home.

Melinda cried bitterly on their way home. Jim tried to calm her but it didn't work. She just kept crying. Her face was buried in his shoulder while her arms were around his neck. When they arrived Jim brought her to the living-room and got two glasses of water.

Jim: "Here, drink it."

Melinda didn't move. She just kept staring at the walls.

Jim: "Honey, please drink it."

She still didn't move.

Jim: "Melinda?"

Melinda looked up at him with red eyes.

Jim: "Drink this."

Melinda: "Okay." She took the glass from Jim and drank it. "Did you notice that we never thought on how Beth came in here that night?"

Jim: "Not until now… I think we should look for weak spots of the house and take care of them. We could install an alarm system."

Melinda: "Okay." She wanted to get up but failed.

Jim: "Woho… I guess I'm gonna do that alone. You lie down and rest a bit." He said as he caught her.

Melinda: "No, I'm fine. Just got up too fast."

Jim: "Sure that's the reason why you're pale, too?"

Melinda: "Come on… Don't you think that I know how I feel?"

Jim: "Maybe you know it but you never listen to your body."

Melinda: "I do listen to my body."

Jim: "Then lie down."

Melinda: "I won't lie down. I'll come with you."

Jim: "Honey, please. Do it for me and Aiden."

Melinda: "I'd do anything for him and you know that. But I don't understand why it would be good for him if I lie down."

Jim: "Why would it be good for him if you fail all the time? Do you want him to come back here and see you weak like this?"

Melinda: "What makes you so sure that he ever will come back?"

Jim: "Because I have hope."

Melinda: "How can you still have hope?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "I like to think that everything will be fine again and we have him back. Did you already give up on him?"

Melinda: "I'll never give up on him but I have this feeling inside of me."

Jim: "What feeling?"

Melinda: "Like something bad is going to happen."

Jim: "Do you want to talk about it?" he sat down on the couch again.

Melinda: "There's nothing to talk about. It's just this feeling…"

Jim: "Are you sure?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Okay, I'm going to look for the weak spot of the house. Tell me if you want to talk about it."

Melinda: "I will… Erm… Jim?" she held his arm.

Jim: "Yeah?"

Melinda: "Can you please bring me upstairs?"

Jim: "Of course I can." He lifted her and brought her up to their room.

Melinda: "Can you please bring me to Aiden's room? I want to lie down on the couch there."

Jim: "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Melinda: "Yes, I feel closer to him there…" she whispered sadly.

Jim: "Okay." He lifted her again and carried her to Aiden's room. There he lay her down on the couch and then went through the house.

About an hour later he came back to her. He entered the room and saw her sleeping on the couch. He knew that she had cried because her eyes were red. So he just sat down and put her head on his lap. He stoked her head and fell asleep, too.

A few hours later they both woke up.

Melinda: "Hey." She looked at him.

Jim: "Hey." He kissed her softly.

Melinda: "How did you sleep?"

Jim: "Okay, and you? Are you feeling better?"

Melinda: "I'm okay."

Jim: "Really?" he asked skeptically.

Melinda: "Yes."

Jim: "Okay. Do you want to eat something?"

Melinda: "Can we order a pizza?"

Jim: "Sure we can."

Melinda: "Okay."

They both got up and went downstairs. Jim grabbed the phone and called the pizza service. 20 minutes later the pizza arrived. They sat down in the dining room and ate it. After that they rented some DVDs and made a movie night. They were watching some horror movies. Melinda was laying on top of Jim and buried her face every time it got too scary for her.

Jim: "Do you want to change the movie?"

Melinda: "No, I want to know what will happen."

Jim: "But you won't know what's happening when you're not watching it."

Melinda: "I know." She said and buried her face again in his chest because of a scary scene.

Jim: "Come on let's switch it off."

Melinda: "There's no way I'm gonna quit watching this movie…"

Jim: "Do you even know what it is about?"

Melinda: "Not really."

Jim: "So it's not a big deal. Let's go to bed…"

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "YES." He switched off the TV.

Melinda: "Hey, I was watching this." She wanted to switch it back on but Jim threw the remote on the table where Melinda couldn't reach it without getting up.

Jim: "You weren't." he got up under her and went upstairs.

Melinda was following him. In the bathroom they both got ready for bed and then lay down in their bedroom. They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep after a few hours.

In the morning Melinda and Jim were woken up by the ringing of the phone.

Melinda: "What time is it?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "2.45am."

Melinda: "Who would call at this time?" she slowly got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Voice: "Hello, am I talking to Jim Clancy or Melinda Gordon?"

Melinda: "Yes, this is Melinda Gordon."

Voice: "Okay, I have some news on your son."

Melinda: "WHAT? Who am I talking to?" she was fully awake now.

Voice: "Oh sorry, I'm officer Neely. We found a cave in the woods. Beth definitely has been there. We found a lipstick and made a DNS test and it was confirmed that it was hers."

Melinda: "So you found him?" she wanted to know.

Melinda was practically screaming. Jim was fully awake by what he had heard. He gave Melinda a questioning look but she didn't see it.

Neely: "Not yet. But the cave is near your old house. We think that she may be there… You know to go back to the place where everything started?"

Melinda: "Okay. We're gonna drive there now. See you there." She said and hung up before the officer could say anything.

Jim: "Honey, what's going on?"

Melinda: "They have a clue…" she had tears in her eyes.

Jim: "What clue?"

Melinda: "They found a lipstick of Beth in a cave near my old home." She said seriously and looked at Jim.

Jim: "You're not talking about THAT house, are you?"

Melinda: "I am."

Jim: "Why there?"

Melinda: "Because that's the place where everything started."

Jim: "She's such a pregnant dog. I can't tell you how much I hate her." He said madly.

Jim never wanted Melinda to go back to the place because of all the bad memories but he knew that she would go there now no matter what he was going to say.

Melinda: "Can we please go there now?" she asked impatiently.

Jim: "Are you sure you can do that?"

Melinda: "Sure I can!" she said seriously.

Jim: "Okay. Let's get dressed and then we'll go there."

Melinda: "Thank you."

They got dressed and went to the car. They got in it and drove to the house.

Less than 10 minutes later Melinda and Jim arrived there. They got out of the car and went up to the front door. Melinda sighed and looked at Jim.

Jim: "You sure you can do that?" he asked her worried.

Melinda: "Yeah… I think so."

Jim: "Okay."

They opened the door and entered the house. Melinda looked around. Suddenly the memories of everything that had happened came back. A shiver went through her.

Jim: "You still sure you're okay?"

Melinda: "I don't know."

Jim: "Come here." He went over to her and held her close.

Melinda: "Promise me that you'll stay with me the whole time?"

Jim: "I promise. Tell me if it's too hard for you, okay? We can always go back."

Melinda: "Okay. Let's go to the basement first." She took his hand and went to the basement.

They walked through every room down there and found nothing but old pictures of Melinda but no Aiden. Jim took one of the pictures and looked at it.

Jim: "Wow, you were such a cute girl. I can't believe that I found you."

Melinda: "Stop it… We have a mission. I just don't want to stay in here longer than I have to."

Jim: "Okay." He said.

Melinda: "There's nothing down here. Let's go upstairs again."

They went upstairs and looked through every room but didn't find anything. So they went to the second floor right to Tom's room.

Melinda: "C-Can you… Can you please go in there alone? I think I can't do it. Too much happened in there." She felt like she would still live there. Everything was back but this time she had Jim beside her who made her feel safe.

Jim: "Okay, I'll try to be fast." He let go of her hand and went into the room.

Melinda: "And?" she asked into the room.

Jim: "Nothing, I'm coming back out."

When he came back out he saw that Melinda was crying and embraced her.

Jim: "What's wrong honey?"

Melinda: "It's…"

Jim: "Yeah?"

Melinda: "Nothing." She wiped her tears away.

Jim: "Come on… Please tell me."

Melinda: "All those memories are back." She whispered rapidly.

Jim: "Hey, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. Not as long as we stay together."

Melinda: "Okay." She wiped her tears.

Jim: "Let's go down the hallway to the room."

Melinda: "You're talking about my room?" she asked him.

Jim: "That's not your room. You have a whole house now."

Melinda: "But still… That's my room."

Jim: "I'm not thinking like this but okay. Let's go to your old room."

They walked down the hallway to Melinda's old room. They entered it and were shocked. Melinda and Jim couldn't believe what they saw. It was too shocking.

Melinda: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed and ran into the room.

Beth stood there in front of Melinda's old desk. She had a syringe with a weird liquid in her hand. On the desk lay a little bundle. As Melinda came closer she noticed that it was a baby, her baby. Aiden was tiny and pale. His eyes were closed and he had trouble breathing. He had many bruises everywhere. Aiden just wore his diapers. Jim was coming closer to the desk, too.

Melinda: "ANSWER MY QUESTION…" she screamed but Beth didn't say anything.

Melinda went to the desk and took Aiden in her arms.

Melinda: "Oh my god… Baby, I have you back." She whispered to him and started to cry before kissing his head softly.

Officer: "Put your hands behind you head and lie down on the floor." Two police officers came in with guns in their hands.

Beth made a quick movement and the syringe was in her arm. She broke down as the liquid entered her veins. One of the officers handcuffed her and brought her out. The other one stayed and took some pictures of the scene. Melinda walked over to Jim with Aiden in her arms.

Jim: "Is he okay?" he asked worried.

Melinda: "I don't think so. He doesn't move and he is so quiet… That's not him." She said worried and looked him in the eyes.

Jim: "He doesn't look good. In fact he looks really sick." He stroked Aiden's head.

Officer: "There is an ambulance outside. You should let him get examined."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you!" her tears were streaming down her face.

Officer: "You're welcome."

Jim and Melinda went out of the room and left the house.

Jim: "Are you alright?"

Melinda: "I don't know… I'm relieved but worried."

Jim: "I know what you mean."

They went to the ambulance with Aiden. Three paramedics were coming out and wanted to take Aiden from Melinda but she wouldn't let go of him.

Jim: "Honey, you have to give him to the medics. They just will examine him. They won't hurt him in any way."

Melinda: "I can't…"

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "I just can't. The last time I let him alone he wasn't there anymore when I looked after him."

Paramedic #1: "One of you can come inside with him but we don't have the space for two people."

Melinda looked at the paramedic and then to Jim.

Jim: "Okay, you'll go with him and I'll drive to the hospital on my own."

Melinda: "Thank you." She kissed him quickly and then went into the ambulance with Aiden and the paramedic. "I'll see you there."

Jim: "I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too." she said as the doors were getting shut.

The ambulance drove off as the paramedics were examining Aiden and gave him a liquid to stabilize him. Melinda had a close eye on everything since she was very worried.

Meanwhile Jim was driving right behind the ambulance he saw the paramedics moving which made him feel worried and relieved because he knew that they just wanted to help his son. Then he decided to go full speed in order to be at the hospital before Melinda and Aiden would arrive, so that he would be with them then.

About 5 minutes later they arrived there. Aiden was rushed into the shock room where Melinda and Jim weren't allowed to go in.

Melinda: "What if he isn't alright? We don't know what Beth did with him… But she had some syringes with a weird liquid… Jim, what if the liquid was toxic? He wouldn't make it… He's too tiny and small." She said worried and buried her face in his chest and let go of everything.

Jim: "Shhh… He will be alright. Maybe we found him just in time. The doctors here are really good. He's save now."

Melinda didn't say anything but nodded her head. They were standing in the middle of the hallway and hugged each other tightly in order to give each other strength. Then they sat down on one of the chairs. Melinda was sitting on Jim's lap and her head rested on his shoulder as he had his head on hers. His one hand was around her waist while he stroked her thigh with the other one.

Jim: "He's gonna be alright." He whispered.

Melinda: "I hope so. Did you notice that he barely grew? Usually babies are growing very fast… But he didn't. He just looks the same way as three weeks ago. So tiny and vulnerable. We don't know what Beth did do with him. We don't know what the liquid was and we don't know what she gave him to eat." She said worried.

Jim: "Yeah, I noticed that. But I think that's not too bad. Now that we have him back we can control how much he eats."

Melinda: "We definitely have to do that."

Then a doctor came out of the room. It was the same doctor who was there when Aiden was born. Jim and Melinda immediately got up and walked over to him.

Jim and Melinda: "How is he?"

Doctor: "We examined him carefully. He has many bruises and his body temperature is too low. He is dehydrated and has a sprained shoulder. Your son is in a lot of pain. So we gave him some ibuprofen."

Melinda: "Oh my gosh…" she grabbed Jim's hand.

Jim: "Where is he now?"

Doctor: "He's in the nursery. We needed to put him into the incubator. He needs an oxygen mask because he has trouble breathing. His lungs are damaged because of the places where he had been. The air seemed to be dirty."

Jim: "And what about the liquid?"

Doctor: "It was a narcotic to make him quiet. We think that he cried very much because his throat is very red. Maybe the kidnapper didn't want to hear him and gave it to him."

Melinda: "Will he make it?"

Doctor: "It's gonna take some time but I think he will."

Jim: "You think?" he wanted to know.

Doctor: "We have to wait and see how he's responding to out treatment now." He explained.

Melinda: "Can we go to him now?"

Doctor: "Sure… But erm…"

Jim: "What's wrong?"

Doctor: "The thing is we could feed him but it would be better if you'd breastfeed him. So you should stay here over night." He said to Melinda.

Melinda: "Sure I didn't even plan on going back home. Can Jim stay here, too?"

Doctor: "Well, we just have one free bed. He could stay here but he couldn't lie down to sleep. It's your decision."

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome. Please follow me. I'm gonna show you where your son is."

Jim: "Okay."

They followed the doctor to the nursery.

When they entered the room Melinda immediately ran to the incubator.

Melinda: "How am I going to feed him when he is in there?"

Doctor: "You can take him out then but he should stay in there most of the time."

Melinda: "Okay. So we can't take him in our arms and cuddle with him?"

Doctor: "You can do that but you have to take care about a lot of things."

Jim: "Like what?"

Doctor: "You have to be careful with the oxygen tube."

Melinda: "Okay. What if he needs new diapers?"

Doctor: "Call a nurse who will change it. You can do it either if you want to."

Melinda: "Thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome." He left.

Melinda: "God… I'm so happy that we have him back." She said relieved.

Jim: "Me too." he hugged her from behind as they looked at the incubator.

Melinda: "Thank you for staying with me at the house. I couldn't have done it alone."

Jim: "That's what I'm there for. I promised you that I'd stay with you."

Melinda: "I love you." She turned her head to him.

Jim: "I love you, too." he came closer to her and kissed her softly.

Melinda and Jim: "And I love you." They said at the same time to Aiden.

Melinda: "Honey, we can share the bed tonight. I don't want you to stay awake the whole time. We both didn't sleep so much the last weeks and I want you to get some sleep now. I'm gonna get up when he cries."

Jim: "Honey, you have big, dark circles around the eyes. You need to get some sleep, too. You look exhausted."

Melinda: "So do you. And I have to get up because I have to feed him. So just go back to sleep when he wakes up. I'm gonna take care of the rest."

Jim: "I can't let you do that. I'd feel horrible about it. Let's just both get up, okay?"

Melinda: "I guess I can't decide anymore."

Jim: "Right."

Melinda: "Okay."

Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "God, how much I missed him crying…" she said tear-filled.

She took Aiden out of the incubator. Then she sat down on the bed with him. Melinda lifted her shirt, opened her bra and fed Aiden. Jim looked at them with a little smile on his face.

Melinda: "You know what? It's good to feel the milk come out of the breast again. I had the feeling like they'd explode any second."

Jim: "Really?"

Melinda: "Yep." She looked down and smiled at Aiden.

Jim: "Someone is really hungry…"

Melinda: "I think so but I understand him. No matter what Beth gave him I bet it wasn't as good as this." She laughed.

Jim: "Sure… Mommy's milk is the best." He smiled as he sat down behind Melinda and stroked Aiden's back.

10 minutes later Aiden stopped drinking and fell asleep. They put him back into the incubator and looked at him the whole time. They were so happy that he was save now and that Beth couldn't do anything to him again. Aiden cried every hour since he really seemed to be hungry. Melinda and Jim soon went to bed because they were exhausted. Every time Aiden cried both of them got up.

In the morning Aiden was hungry again and cried.

Melinda: "Jim, can you bring him here, please?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "Sure I can." He said sleepy, too, and got up.

He went to the incubator and took Aiden out of it. Then he went back to the bed and gave him to Melinda.

Melinda: "Thank you." She sat up a bit and fed her son.

Jim: "You're welcome. How did you sleep?"

Melinda: "Okay I guess. Not too long because the machines were keeping me awake but kinda good because I knew where Aiden was all the time. And I knew that he was okay… And you?"

Jim: "I had a really good sleep."

Melinda: "Good to hear." She kissed him deeply while Aiden was still drinking.

Jim: "Ouh… I think we should call a nurse. I guess Aiden just filled his diapers." He said with a weird expression on his face.

Melinda: "I like the smell… It tells me that he's alright."

Jim: "You're crazy." He smiled at her.

Melinda: "I know I am." She smiled back at him.

Jim called a nurse which brought them new diapers. When Aiden finished eating Melinda changed him and lay him back into the incubator.

Half an hour later the doctor came in and looked after Aiden who was sleeping.

Doctor: "Did he eat?"

Melinda: "Yes."

Doctor: "And the diapers?"

Jim: "Just changed them."

Doctor: "How much did he eat?"

Melinda: "He woke up every hour and ate for about ten minutes."

Doctor: "That's really good. He needs it. If he keeps doing that you can take him home in a week."

Jim: "Why does he have to stay here so long? Can't we take the oxygen mask home with us?"

Doctor: "You could do that, too. In that case I'd say that he still needs to stay here for five more days because of the incubator."

Jim: "Okay." He stroked Melinda's back.

Doctor: "Did you already eat something?" he asked Jim and Melinda.

Melinda: "No, not yet. We just got up about an hour ago."

Doctor: "Miss Gordon, especially you have to eat properly because everything you eat will go to him. The better you eat the faster he'll recover."

Melinda: "Okay. Sorry I forgot about that. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Doctor: "It's okay. I understand you but please make sure you'll eat something soon."

Melinda: "I will."

Doctor: "Okay. I'll stop by sometime today again."

Melinda and Jim: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "No problem." He said and left.

Then Jim left the room, too. A few minutes he came back with some rolls, eggs, bacon and OJ. Melinda sat on the bed with Aiden in her arms. She cradled him and smiled the whole time. She didn't notice Jim coming back.

Melinda: "I can't tell you how much I missed you, baby. Daddy did, too. Please never do that to us again." She said to Aiden while she stroked his head.

Jim: "Honey, he didn't do anything."

Melinda: "I know but I never want to go through this again." She looked up at Jim.

Jim: "Me neither. Hopefully Beth won't come out of the prison again."

Melinda: "I'm sorry to say this but I hope she'll get killed just like Tom. That's what she deserves."

Jim: "Don't say that. She's your mother." He placed the tray on a table and sat down next to Melinda.

Melinda: "No, she isn't my mother. She gave birth to me that's all. A real mother wouldn't have done something like this."

Jim: "I know."

Melinda: "We need something to protect him… Us…"

Jim: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "Something like a disposal from court that she isn't allowed to come near us or something like this. You know what I mean?"

Jim: "Sure I do. You know what? I'm gonna call the court later today, okay?"

Melinda: "That would be great."

Jim: "Okay. Come on let's have breakfast."

Melinda got up and lay Aiden down. Then she and Jim sat down on the bed and fed each other. Aiden slept the whole time while they were having breakfast.

40 minutes later they were ready. Jim put the tray on the floor and kissed Melinda deeply.

Jim: "I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too."

They touched each other everywhere as they were making out. Jim removed Melinda's shirt.

Melinda: "Here?" she asked between kisses.

Jim: "Why not?" he said breathlessly.

Melinda: "Because… Someone could come in…"

Jim: "That's what makes it… Exciting." He smiled playfully and kissed her again.

Melinda removed his shirt, too, and unzipped his pants. He did the same to her. Jim kissed her neck and opened her bra. Then they pulled off each others pants and kept touching each other. Jim put his hand into her panties and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Melinda let out a loud moan. She pulled down Jim's boxers and started to play with his erected penis. They both were moaning and groaning the whole time. Jim pulled down her panties and kissed her passionately.

Melinda: "Do it." She said breathlessly.

Jim entered her. They began to move faster and faster while they were kissing and exploring each others body with their hands until they collapsed.

Melinda and Jim lay naked in each others arms under the covers when the doctor came in. He looked around at the room and saw the clothes everywhere.

Doctor: "Okay… I wanted to ask if you had breakfast now… But not breakfast like this." He pointed to the mess on the floor.

Melinda buried her face in Jim's chest because she was embarrassed.

Jim: "Well, erm… Yes, we already had erm… Breakfast."

Doctor: "What did you guys eat?"

Jim: "Eggs, bacon and rolls."

Doctor: "Okay. I guess that's good. How's Aiden?"

Melinda: "Well, he sleeps a lot… But he seems to do well."

Doctor: "Okay, I'm gonna take him with me now."

Melinda: "Why? Is there something you didn't tell us?" she asked shocked.

Doctor: "Don't worry. I just want to examine him one more time."

Jim: "Why?"

Doctor: "To look how he's doing. Just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Melinda: "Okay… Can we come with him?"

Doctor: "If you promise to let me do my work… Sure."

Jim: "We promise…"

Melinda: "Could you please wait outside? We'll be there in a minute."

Doctor: "Sure. I'm gonna take Aiden with me."

Melinda: "Okay, thanks."

Doctor: "You're welcome." He went to the incubator and took Aiden out of it. Then he left the room.

Melinda and Jim looked at each other in embarrassment.

Melinda: "That was embarrassing."

Jim: "Definitely…"

Melinda: "I told you that someone could come in."

Jim: "Hey, he just saw what we did. He didn't see us in action."

Melinda: "True enough. Come on, let's get dressed." She said and got up.

They both got dressed and left the room where the doctor was waiting with Aiden in his arms.

Melinda: "Can I carry him?" she asked like a little child.

Doctor: "Yes, but take care." He handed her Aiden.

Melinda: "Doc, he's my son. Why shouldn't I take care about him?"

Doctor: "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Melinda: "It's okay."

Jim came closer to Melinda and put his hand on her back. Then they all walked to the examination room.

In the examination room Melinda and Jim had to sit on a chair. They weren't allowed to interrupt the doctor while he examined Aiden. In the middle of the examination Aiden started to cry.

Doctor: "Miss Gordon, could you please feed him?"

Melinda: "Sure." She got up and took Aiden.

Then she sat down on her chair again and lifted her shirt and opened her bra. She felt a bit uncomfortable to show her breast to the doctor but the worry about Aiden made her forget about it. When Aiden was done eating Melinda handed him back to the doctor who examined him again.

About half an hour later the doctor was done examining him and handed him to Jim.

Jim: "And?"

Doctor: "He is okay. A bit better than yesterday. He doesn't need the oxygen mask anymore but he should stay in the incubator though. He has to grow about 3 centimeters until he is allowed to stay in a normal crib."

Melinda: "How long will this take?"

Doctor: "I don't know. Maybe two or three days if he keeps eating like this."

Melinda: "Okay. And when is he allowed home?"

Doctor: "When he is allowed to stay in a normal crib." He said.

Melinda: "Are you telling us everything?" she asked seriously.

Doctor: "Well, erm… Not really. He has a fever and it could get life threatening."

Melinda: "Meaning?"

Doctor: "That he may not make it. We have to keep the fever down."

Jim: "How will we do that?"

Doctor: "We'll give him some antibiotics and have a close eye on him. I'll let the oxygen mask here. If you notice that he has trouble breathing again give him the mask and call a nurse, okay?"

Melinda: "Okay, thank you."

Doctor: "You're welcome.

Melinda and Jim went back to their room and lay Aiden into the incubator. Melinda looked at Jim desperately.

Melinda: "I knew it." She said sadly.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "That something would be wrong with him. He is too small. He won't make it… She killed him with what she did." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Jim: "I promise you she will pay for what she did!" he came closer to her and hugged her tightly.

Melinda started to cry bitterly. Jim lifted her and lay her down on the bed. He lay down with her and held her close to him. It didn't take long until she fell asleep.

Less than one hour later Melinda woke up again because Aiden was crying. She got up and fed him. Jim didn't wake up this time.

Melinda: "Honey, please be okay… I need you. Daddy needs you. You can't leave us. We love you so much. Please stay strong… For us." She said to him as he was drinking.

Melinda held him with one arm while she lightly stroked his head with her other one. She cradled him in her arms when he was done eating. A few minutes later she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She lay him back in the incubator. Then she snuggled up to Jim again.

Half an hour later Jim woke up. He looked down at Melinda who looked up at him.

Melinda: "Hey."

Jim: "Why aren't you sleeping anymore?"

Melinda: "Aiden woke up and was hungry. I talked to him a bit until he fell back asleep. I think he was bored out."

Jim: "Sure… Because you're sooooo boring." He said seriously.

Melinda: "Hey." She slapped his arm playfully.

Jim: "You're not boring, not at all! At least not for me." He kissed her softly.

Melinda: "I hope so… For you!"

Jim: "Did you feel his forehead?"

Melinda: "Kinda… I stroked his head. He still was warm."

Jim: "Ouh, okay. And can he breathe?"

Melinda: "Like a champ!" she smiled at him.

Jim: "That's perfect."

Melinda: "I know. At least something good."

Jim: "Yeah." He said lovingly to her and kissed her deeply.

Melinda: "Jim, stop it. The last time we did that we got caught!" she pushed him away.

Jim: "Come on…"

Melinda: "NO!"

Jim: "Fine. Let's just sit here like two old guys and stare into nothing."

Melinda: "Aiden isn't nothing… He's everything."

Jim: "I know he is." He smiled at her.

Melinda came closer to him and put his head in her hands. Then she kissed him passionately. They both fell back on the bed and made out wildly. They pulled off each others clothes until they were just wearing their underwear.

Melinda: "Jim…" she moaned against his lips.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "Please… Stop it."

Jim: "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Melinda: "No."

Jim: "What is it then?"

Melinda: "I-I can't…"

Jim: "Why not? Did I hurt you?"

Melinda: "No, you didn't. It's just… We already did it today and got caught by the doctors. I don't want to get caught again." She explained to him.

Jim: "We could lock the door…" he said playfully.

Melinda: "And if something happens to Aiden? The doctors couldn't come in then." She said worried.

Jim: "You're right." He said and rolled off of her.

Melinda: "That doesn't mean that you can't kiss or touch me. I just don't want sex now."

Jim: "Okay…" he said and kissed her deeply.

They touched each other wildly. Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "Ohhh… Come on buddy… She's mine, too." he said in a faked annoyed voice.

Melinda: "Well, he doesn't want to share me." She said and got up.

Melinda pulled off her bra and fed Aiden.

Jim: "Wow… That's mean."

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "I'm not allowed to pull off your bra but for him you're doing it."

Melinda: "That's because I love him more." She grinned.

Jim: "WHAT?" he knew that she was kidding.

Melinda: "Hey, you had me all the time and the time before he was born… Now I'm totally his."

Jim: "That's not true. I just have you for one year now. Think of everything that has happened last year…"

Melinda: "I know… I'm sorry for everything." She looked down.

Jim: "Hey, I didn't mean it this way." He lifted her face to make her look at him.

He noticed that a tear was running down her cheek and wiped it away. Then he pulled her close. He was very careful because of Aiden.

Jim: "It's okay…"

Melinda: "Nothing is okay…" she cried out.

Jim: "What's wrong?" he rubbed her back.

Melinda: "Our b-baby might not m-make it… The past w-weeks… My fucking p-past… Beth a-and Tom… Everything… Jim, I-I can't take it a-anymore…" she cried bitterly.

Jim: "Hey, Aiden will make it believe me. He's strong and we're together… That's all that matters. Concentrate on that."

Melinda: "O-Okay… I-I'll try…" she sobbed in his chest.

Jim: "If it doesn't work you can always go back to therapy." He offered her. Melinda had stopped going to therapy when she was about six months pregnant.

Melinda: "Okay."

Jim: "We're okay now?" He looked at Melinda who looked so vulnerable.

Melinda: "Yes." She tried to smile.

Jim: "Is he still drinking?"

She shyly nodded her head.

Jim: "Look, he's gonna be okay. Your milk is the best for him. And he really drinks a lot of it."

Melinda: "Yeah." She said with a bit of hope in her voice.

About 5 minutes later Aiden stopped drinking. He didn't fall asleep but turned his head a bit in order to look at Melinda with big brown eyes.

Melinda: "Jim…" she said happily.

Jim: "What?" he was surprised at her sudden change of mood.

Melinda: "Look at him…"

Jim: "Awww… You see he's getting better. Can I feel his forehead?" he said as he looked at his son.

Melinda: "You don't have to ask me. I don't own him… He's yours, too. Just do it."

Jim: "Okay." He felt Aiden's forehead. "We gotta call a nurse or a doctor." He said and pushed the nurse call button.

Melinda: "Why? What's wrong with him?" she totally forgot that she still was half naked.

Jim: "Nothing… I just don't feel any fever anymore. By the way you should get dressed if you want to keep your privacy now." He smiled.

Melinda: "Why do you have to shock me like this then? Okay, I'm gonna get dressed. Could you please hold Aiden?"

Jim: "I didn't mean to shock you… Sorry. Sure I can hold him." He took the baby from her.

Melinda: "It's okay." She said and got dressed.

The doctor came running in.

Doctor: "What's wrong with Aiden?" he asked immediately.

Jim: "He was crying because he was hungry again. We, well, Melinda fed him for like half an hour. When he was done eating he didn't fall asleep but looked at us… The first time ever… Anyway I felt his forehead and he wasn't warm anymore."

Doctor: "Really? It would be great if he wouldn't have fever anymore." He said surprised. "Could you please give him to me?"

Jim: "Sure." He gave Aiden to the doctor.

Melinda: "What are you doing with him now?" she asked worried.

Doctor: "I'm gonna take him to the examination room again."

Melinda: "Can we come with him?"

Doctor: "It does not gonna take long. So you can wait here."

Melinda: "And if he gets hungry again?"

Doctor: "Then I'm gonna bring him here again."

Melinda: "Okay." She looked at Aiden one last time before the doctor left.

Jim could tell that she was worried. He saw it in the way she had spoken to the doctor.

Jim: "Honey, stop worrying about him. He isn't warm anymore and the doctor knows what he's doing."

Melinda: "I can't stop worrying about him. I'm his mother. I went through a lot of pain when I gave birth to him just to give Beth another chance to hurt me even more."

Jim: "I know, babe. I know. But you're worrying too much."

Melinda: "No, I worry just enough." She looked down on the floor. "I just don't want to lose him again."

Jim: "Me neither."

Then there was silence in the room. Melinda and Jim didn't even look at each other. Suddenly something came to Jim's mind.

Jim: "Mel, we have to call everyone. We didn't tell anyone that we found him yet. I bet Andrea and my mom are still looking for him." He said and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "You're right. But I think we should call the police first… We still have so much to do."

Jim: "Yeah." He said.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with Aiden.

Jim: "And? Is the fever away?" he wanted to know.

Doctor: "Not completely away but lower."

Jim: "How much?"

Doctor: "It's not life threatening anymore."

Jim: "That's really good." He said relieved.

Melinda sighed relieved, too.

Melinda: "C-Can I…?"

Doctor: "Sure." He handed her Aiden. "I'll come back later again."

Melinda: "Okay, thanks."

Doctor: "That's my job." He left the room.

Melinda smiled at the bundle in her arms and then looked up at Jim.

Jim: "You see? I told you all the time that everything would turn out to be good."

Melinda: "Yeah. Sorry for being so overprotective the whole time. It's just that I don't want to lose him again. The whole time he was missing just was so bad."

Jim: "It definitely was. I think we should forget about it and live the now."

Melinda: "I think you're right." She said.

Right in that moment Aiden woke up again and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "JIM…" she said excited.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "He's doing it again."

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "Looking at me." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Well, he knows who to look at."

Melinda: "Yeah… His eyes are so beautiful." She said dreamy.

Jim: "Hey…" he said in a faked jealous voice.

Melinda: "He has your eyes just in my eye color."

Jim: "Okay, I can live with that."

Melinda: "You know the whole time he wasn't with us I didn't notice that I barely know anything about him like his eye color… Those are things that really matter!"

Jim: "Now that you say this I notice it, too." he hugged her from behind and looked down at Aiden. "Buddy, you really have cute eyes. I bet the girls will fly on you when you're grown up. Unlike me… I always was the big jerk."

Melinda: "Hey, stop giving him tips… I want him to be a child as long as possible. He grows up too fast anyway."

Jim: "I know… I don't want him to grow up either."

Melinda: "Maybe just three more centimeters so we can go home… But not more."

Jim: "Yeah. But then you have to lay him back…"

Melinda: "I know." She said and put Aiden back in the incubator.

They looked at their baby the whole day again. The doctor came in around 5pm and saw that Aiden was sound asleep and then left again. Melinda and Jim went to bed early because they were exhausted.

The next morning Melinda woke up and looked at Jim who was still asleep. She kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed her back.

Melinda: "Good morning."

Jim: "Morning beautiful." He kissed her again.

Melinda: "I didn't know that you'd be awake."

Jim: "Well, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I just didn't move because you looked so cute and peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

Melinda: "Come on… I don't look cute at all. Maybe tired but not cute."

Jim: "I mean it the way I said it."

Melinda: "Just shut up and kiss me." She said playfully.

Jim immediately kissed her hard but passionate. They were making out for some minutes. Jim and Melinda pulled off each others clothes while they were kissing and touching each other wildly. Suddenly Melinda stopped.

Jim: "What's wrong?" he asked her breathlessly.

Melinda: "I-I have to feed Aiden first." She said shyly.

Jim: "Why?" he asked confused.

Melinda: "Because he didn't wake up last night and my breasts are kinda exploding soon."

Jim: "He didn't wake up?"

Melinda: "Nope… He slept like an angel."

Jim: "Wow."

Melinda: "Actually it's a good thing but since he really ate a lot the past days I really need to feed him now, I'm sorry."

Jim: "It's okay, babe. We still can have fun later on." He said playfully.

Melinda: "Sure." She smiled at him and got up.

Melinda walked over to the incubator where Aiden was still sleeping.

Melinda: "That's weird." She said.

Jim: "What?" he asked and got up himself.

Melinda: "He's still sleeping. That's not him."

Jim: "Not really, no…"

Melinda opened the incubator and wanted to take Aiden out of it.

Melinda: "OH MY GOD…" she yelled in shock. "JIM… He… H-He is t-totally… C-Cold…" she had tears running down her cheeks.

Jim: "What do you mean?" he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

He touched Aiden, too, and terrified. Jim hectically pushed the nurse call button.

Jim: "He's not gonna leave us… I promise you that… Check his pulse."

Melinda did what Jim told her to do.

Melinda: "I can't… F-Feel anything…" she now cried.

Jim: "DAMN."

A nurse and a doctor ran into the room.

Doctor: "What happened?"

Jim: "He didn't wake up all night. When Melinda wanted to feed him we noticed that he was cold and pale and he doesn't have a pulse anymore." He quickly explained.

Doctor: "Okay, doesn't sound too good. Please go out of the room now. We need every inch of space we can get."

Melinda: "No, I won't leave him." She yelled.

The doctor gave Melinda a soft sedative and brought her out of the room. Jim followed them. The doctor sat Melinda down on a chair and went back to the room again. Jim sat down next to Melinda and took her in the arms. She cried in his shoulder. Suddenly a team of nurses came with a reanimation system.

Melinda: "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" she jumped up.

No one answered her question. The team just ran in the room without saying a word. A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room again.

Melinda: "How is he?" she immediately asked.

Jim got up from his seat.

Doctor: "I promise we did everything we could… But he didn't make it… I'm sorry…" he sadly said.

Jim: "WHAT?" he said in disbelieve and started to cry.

Melinda: "NOOOOOOOO… M-MY BABY…" she broke down on the floor.

Jim knelt down next to her.

Melinda: "NOOOOOOOO…" she screamed.

Jim: "Melinda… Honey, wake up." He shook her.

Melinda kicked around and slowly opened her eyes.

Melinda: "What? Where is Aiden?"

Jim: "He's in his bed… What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he rubbed her back.

Melinda: "I-I don't know… I just want to see Aiden."

Jim: "What's going on?"

Melinda: "Nothing." She went over to the incubator and looked in it.

Aiden was playing with his arms and legs while he looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "Thank god baby you're alive…" she said relieved.

Jim: "Sure why wouldn't he be?"

Melinda: "It's just… Sit down…"

Jim: "Okay." He sat down and looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "Look, I had this dream… I-I was dreaming… That Aiden would have slept the whole night and when I wanted to feed him… He… Hewasdead." She said quickly and looked at the ground.

Jim: "Hey, it just was a bad dream. He's alright… Healthy." He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her thigh.

Melinda: "But it was so real."

Jim: "I'm sorry… But look at him… The way he's playing with his feet…" he pointed at his son.

Melinda laughed.

Melinda: "Yeah… What time is it anyway?"

Jim: "About 1.30am." he said as he watched on his watch.

Melinda: "Wow… That's early… Do you know if he already slept?"

Jim: "Yeah, I think he just woke up a few minutes ago."

Melinda: "Okay… You know what? I'm gonna feed him now and then we'll go back and snuggle a bit… I just need you close now!"

Jim: "Okay."

Melinda fed Aiden and then went to bed with Jim again.

In the middle of the night Aiden woke up because he was hungry. Jim got up and took Aiden. Then he went back to bed and lay down with him in his arms but he kept crying.

Jim: "Honey." He whispered and lightly shook her. "Mel… Wake up." He said a bit louder.

Melinda: "What?" she asked sleepy.

Jim: "I'm sorry to wake you up… But Aiden's hungry."

Melinda didn't say anything and lifted her shirt. Jim gave Aiden to her and she nursed him. While she was feeding him she fell back asleep. Jim noticed it and took Aiden again when he was done eating and cradled him in his arms until he fell back asleep, too. Jim brought him back to the incubator and went back to sleep. Aiden woke up a few more times that night. Jim always woke up and brought him to Melinda who nursed him.

In the morning Melinda woke up and immediately went to Aiden in order to look at him. She sighed in relieve as she saw him sucking at his thumb. Melinda took him in her arms and sat down on a chair with him and cradled him.

Melinda: "God, I'm so happy to have you and your daddy." she said.

Jim: "Good to know." He joked.

Melinda turned around and saw Jim coming up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her head.

Jim: "Good morning, honey."

Melinda: "Morning." She smiled at him.

Jim: "How did you sleep?"

Melinda: "Dunno. After the dream I don't remember anything… Did Aiden wake up last night?"

Jim: "Poor honey…" he rubbed her back. "Yeah, he woke up a few times because he was hungry."

Melinda: "Really? What did you do then?"

Jim: "I woke you up and you nursed him. But you fell asleep while he ate."

Melinda: "You're kidding me. I didn't fall asleep while I was feeding my kid, did I?"

Jim: "Actually I'm telling the truth. You were so exhausted that you always just lifted your shirt, fed him and went back to sleep."

Melinda: "I'm such a bad mother. I don't even wake up when my son needs me."

Jim: "Hey, you're a really good mother. You do everything you can for him. Just because you fell asleep last night doesn't mean that you aren't."

Melinda: "Did you bring him back to his 'bed' when he was done eating?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "Yes, I did… And I got you dressed, too… Since you practically were naked." He smiled.

Melinda: "Thank you so much, babe." She kissed him softly.

Jim: "You're welcome. I just couldn't let you stay like this all night although it was a really beautiful sight."

Melinda: "Okay, stop it." She looked at Aiden. "You'll never just think about boobs like your daddy, okay?" she asked him although she knew that he couldn't answer.

Jim: "I'm not always thinking about boobs… I'm thinking about you and Aiden all the time… And about our future."

Melinda: "Our future?" she asked a bit confused.

Jim: "Sure… Our future in love and as a family. I want to be with you forever." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Melinda opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Melinda: "Wow…" she said breathlessly when they broke apart. "Definitely… WOW…" she smiled at Jim.

Jim: "That was such an amazing kiss… How did I deserve it?"

Melinda: "I could ask you the same question!" she smiled at him playfully.

Jim: "Why don't you let Aiden sleep a bit more and we go and cuddle a bit?"

Melinda: "Let me nurse him first and change his diapers and then I'm all yours." She lifted her shirt and nursed Aiden.

Jim: "Well…" he looked at her.

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "Why don't you pull off your shirt completely? You won't need it anyway…"

Melinda: "But I want you to do it later." She said dirtily.

Jim: "Ouh… Okay."

When Aiden was done eating Melinda changed his diapers. Then she lay him back in his 'bed'. She went over to the door and locked it.

Jim: "Why do you lock it?"

Melinda: "Because I don't want to get caught again." She said naughtily.

Jim: "And if something is wrong with Aiden?"

Melinda: "Then we're here and notice it. And we can call a doctor then. He will be home in a few days. What will happen then? Do you want to have a doctor beside you all the time?"

Jim: "No, I just thought because… You know what forget it." He said and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back and put her hands under his shirt. Jim could feel her finger on his stomach running up and down until Melinda finally pulled off his shirt. He lifted her and carried her to the bed. They were making out wildly. Jim unbuttoned Melinda's shirt and threw it away. Then they hectically pulled off each others jeans. Jim kissed Melinda's neck while he opened her bra. He kissed his way to her breasts while she ran her fingers through his hair. They both were breathing heavily. Jim kissed his way down to her va-jay-jays and performed oral on her.

Melinda: "Oh… My… God… JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM…" she moaned.

Jim kept performing oral on her for a few minutes and then kissed his way back to her mouth. They shared a long deep kiss before Jim slowly entered her.

Half an hour later they lay in each others arms breathlessly.

Melinda: "What is wrong with you today?" she tried to catch her breath.

Jim: "Nothing, why?"

Melinda: "You're acting special."

Jim: "I am?"

Melinda: "Yeah…" she smiled at him and then kissed his chest where she lay on.

Jim: "Well, I'm just showing you how much I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too." she said and looked up at him.

Jim leaned down and kissed her. It didn't take long and they were making out again.

Two hours later someone knocked at the door. Melinda and Jim were still cuddling each other in bed. Aiden didn't even wake up once the whole time his parents were 'busy'.

Melinda: "You see… That's why I locked the door." She smiled at him.

Jim: "You really are good."

Someone knocked at the door again.

Melinda: "I know…" they both laughed. "We have to get dressed. I think it's the doctor."

Jim: "Okay…"

They both got up and got dressed. Then Melinda took Aiden while Jim unlocked the door. The doctor came in.

Doctor: "Good morning. How is he?" he asked as he came in.

Jim: "He seems to be fine."

Doctor: "Did he eat and fill his diapers?"

Jim: "Yes, he did."

Doctor: "How much did he eat?"

Jim: "Well…" he didn't know what to say because he didn't really know it.

Melinda: "He ate normal. Not as much as the first days but not too little. Just normal…" she said proudly.

Doctor: "Okay, could you please give him to me so I can examine him once again?"

Melinda: "Sure." She gave the baby to the doctor.

Doctor: "Do you want to come with me?" he asked Melinda and Jim.

Melinda and Jim: "Sure." They didn't even have to think about the answer.

Doctor: "Okay come with me." He handed the baby back to Melinda.

They went to the examination room where the doctor examined Aiden. He made the same tests with Aiden which were made with newborns. Melinda and Jim looked at the situation the whole time.

Jim: "That's the examination that are made with newborns." He whispered to Melinda.

Melinda: "How do you know that?"

Jim: "I'm an EMT… We learn that in our training."

Melinda: "And why is he doing this with him?" she asked confused.

Jim: "I don't know."

Melinda: "Can you ask him why he is doing it?"

Jim: "Sure I can." He said and got up. "Erm…"

Doctor: "What's wrong?"

Jim: "Why are you doing the newborn examination on Aiden?"

Doctor: "Because I want to know if his basic reactions are okay."

Jim: "Okay…"

Doctor: "If he grew the last centimeters you can take him home today."

Melinda: "Really?" she asked happily.

Doctor: "Yes."

Jim sat back down next to Melinda and hugged her tightly. They kept smiling at each other the whole time. Suddenly something crossed Jim's mind.

Jim: "Honey, we still have to make the house safe and call everyone… You know the police, Andrea and my mother…"

Melinda: "Okay… I'm gonna call Faith and Andrea… I don't know if I can call the police alone."

Jim: "Okay. I'm gonna go and make the house safe. We can always call the police together."

Melinda: "Thanks." She stroked his cheeks.

Jim: "You're welcome." He got up and left the room.

Melinda didn't know what to do. On the one hand she wanted to make the calls but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Aiden.

Melinda: "Erm…"

Doctor: "What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "Can I… Can I call someone?"

Doctor: "Sure."

Melinda: "Thanks."

Melinda took her cell and dialed Faith's number.

Faith: "Hello?"

Melinda: "Hey Faith, it's Melinda."

Faith: "Hey Mel, how are you?"

Melinda: "I'm fine." She said happily.

Faith: "Good to hear. How is Jim?"

Melinda: "He's fine, too. Jim's at home making the house safe."

Faith: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "We found a part of the house where it's an easy game to come in."

Faith: "Oh, okay… But you said something about him being at home. Where are you then?" she said.

Melinda: "I'm at the hospital."

Faith: "WHAT? Why are you at the hospital?" she asked shocked.

Melinda: "We found Aiden…" she replied quickly.

Faith: "You found him? Where was he? Who did take him?"

Melinda: "Yeah, we found him three days ago. He was at my old house. You know which I mean, right? My birthmother took him because she wanted me to forgive her but I couldn't."

Faith: "Oh my god… Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. How is he?"

Melinda: "It's okay… Aiden is okay so far. The doctor is examining him at the moment."

Faith: "Why?"

Melinda: "Because he may be allowed to go home today."

Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Faith: "I hear him." She said full of excitement.

Melinda: "Yeah."

Doctor: "Erm… Miss Gordon could you please nurse him?"

Melinda: "Sure." She said and turned back to the phone. "Well, erm… I have to nurse Aiden now…"

Faith: "That's no problem. We can still talk while you nurse him."

Melinda: "Sure. But wait a moment; I have to put up my shirt first."

Faith: "Okay."

Melinda pulled up her shirt. The doctor handed her Aiden. She nursed him.

Faith: "Awww… I hear him eat noisily." She said excitedly.

Melinda: "Yeah. You can't imagine how happy I am to have him back."

Faith: "I guess I can…"

Melinda: "Hey, what do you think about coming here next weekend?"

Faith: "That's a good idea."

Melinda: "Okay… So you can come on Friday and stay as long as you want to."

Faith: "Okay… I'm gonna call you when I'm about to arrive."

Melinda: "Okay. See you then." She said.

Faith: "Yep. See you. Bye."

Melinda: "Bye." She hung up the phone.

She looked at Aiden who was still drinking.

Melinda: "I'm sorry that I keep you from doing your work."

Doctor: "It's no problem. Aiden needs it." He smiled at her.

Melinda took her cell again and dialed Andrea's number.

Andrea: "Hey, Melinda. What's up?" she answered the call.

Melinda: "Hey Drea. Nothing's up. And you?"

Andrea: "Well, Steve is here." She said.

Melinda: "Cool. What are you guys doing?"

Andrea: "Well, what are we doing?" she asked dirtily.

Melinda: "Okay… Sorry for asking."

Andrea: "How are you by the way?"

Melinda: "I'm really great."

Andrea: "Really? Or are you just telling me this because you don't want to ruin my day?"

Melinda: "No, I'm actually telling you the truth."

Andrea: "Sorry, but you can't be okay… Your son is missing…"

Melinda: "No."

Andrea: "What do you mean?"

Melinda: "We found him three days ago."

Andrea: "You're kidding me right?" she said in disbelieve.

Melinda: "No, I'm not. I'm nursing him at the moment."

Andrea: "NO WAY!"

Melinda: "WAY…" she looked at Aiden. "Baby, tell aunt Drea that I have you back." She said lovingly to Aiden who let out a little scream and then ate again.

Andrea: "YOU HAVE HIM BACK!" she screamed in excitement.

Melinda: "I know." She said happily.

Andrea: "How is he?"

Melinda: "Now he is okay… He was sick when we found him but he's doing better with every minute."

Andrea: "That's really good."

Melinda: "Yeah."

Andrea: "Is he still as cute as I remember him?"

Melinda: "Come on… You're asking me if my son is cute? Every mother thinks that their kid is the cutest."

Andrea: "Okay stupid question."

Melinda: "Yeah. You know what I don't want to disturb you and Steve now. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Andrea: "Definitely. I'm gonna stop by the next days."

Melinda: "Okay. See you."

Andrea: "Bye."

Melinda: "Bye.

They hung up. Melinda noticed that Aiden was done eating and handed him back to the doctor who examined him.

Meanwhile Jim was at home making the house safe. He installed a new alarm system and locked every door which wasn't used too much. He changed the locks and then decorated the house. Then he cleaned up the house and drove back to the hospital.

When he arrived there he went to Aiden's room and sat down on the chair there. He waited for Melinda and Aiden to come back since he didn't want to disturb the doctor again. It didn't take long until the doctor and Melinda came back. Melinda had Aiden in her arms and carried him.

Jim: "And? Is he alright?"

Doctor: "Yes, he is. He grew the last few centimeters and he responds well on the tests. You can take him home now. But please come here as soon as you notice something that isn't normal, okay?"

Melinda: "Of course we will." She immediately answered.

Doctor: "Okay. So goodbye." He shook Melinda and Jim's hand and then left.

Melinda: "Oh my gosh… I can't believe we're allowed to take him home." She said excitedly.

Jim: "Me neither." He came closer to her and kissed her passionately and then Aiden's forehead softly. "Come on, let's go."

Melinda: "Yeah… Do you want to carry Aiden? I have him all the time. And I feel bad to take him all the time. I don't give you the chance to hold him."

Jim: "Don't feel bad about it… It's okay…"

Melinda: "But still… Do you want to take him?"

Jim: "Okay."

Melinda gave Aiden to Jim who carried him with shaking hands. He was so proud to hold his son in his arms. It was like a miracle to him. Jim looked at Melinda with tears in his eyes.

Melinda: "Honey, what's wrong?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "I just can't believe that we still have him. I know I always told you that he was going to be fine and that we would see him again but deep inside of me I gave up…" a tear was falling down.

Melinda: "Hey, honey. It's alright… I gave up for some moments, too. And you always told me to stay strong for him." She wiped his tears away and kissed him softly.

Jim: "I love you."

Melinda: "I love you, too."

They shared another kiss before they finally left the hospital with their baby.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at home. Jim took Aiden out of his seat. They all went up to the front door and walked into the building.

Melinda: "Welcome back, baby." She said to Aiden who lay in Jim's arms.

Jim: "We finally have him completely back…"

Melinda: "Yeah… Let's go to the living-room and sit down on the couch with him."

Jim: "Sure."

They walked to the living-room. Jim lay down on the couch with Aiden on his stomach. Melinda lay down next to Jim so that she could snuggle with Jim and Aiden.

Jim: "What did Andrea and mom say when you called them?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "They both were so happy that Aiden is okay. Andrea wants to stop by the next days and Faith will come here next weekend… If you're okay with it?"

Jim: "Of course I am… I won't go to work next week. I'll stay with you and the week after that I'm gonna go back to the station again. So we can figure everything out. You know… How we're gonna do that with Aiden."

Melinda: "Well, I thought I'd stay here with him and you'd work?" she asked confused.

Jim: "Are you sure you want to stay alone with him?"  
Melinda: "Sure why not? I can handle him alone…"

Jim: "I just though-"

Melinda: "Stop it." She kissed him softly and put a hand under his shirt.

Jim: "You better stop that."

Melinda: "Why?"

Jim: "Because otherwise we'd end up making out again and that wouldn't be good for Aiden… He could fall down."

Melinda: "Why can't I put my hand on your hot body without us ending up making out?"

Jim: "Because you're making me horny." He whispered.

Melinda: "Good to know…" she said playfully.

Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Jim: "Well, mommy… It's your job now."

Melinda: "Okay." She pulled off her shirt and put her breast out of her bra.

Then she turned around a bit and took Aiden and nursed him.

Jim: "God, you're so sexy…" he whispered as he looked down to her.

Melinda: "Are you saying that because you really think that or because my breast is hanging out?"

Jim: "Because I really think that but your breast is making it easier to say." He kissed her head.

Melinda: "Come on… It's nothing sexy."

Jim: "It is… Believe me."

Aiden stopped drinking and looked at Jim and Melinda. Melinda but her breast back in her bra.

Melinda: "Hey cutie… Is it your new hobby to look at us?" she said sweetly.

Jim: "He seems to do that a lot lately."

Melinda: "I know… But I like it. It makes me feel comfortable to see his cute little eyes."

Jim: "Me, too." he stroked her back. "Do you want to eat something?"

Melinda: "Yeah."

Jim: "Okay, I'm gonna fix us something."

Melinda: "But I don't want you to get up."

Jim: "I have to. Otherwise we never get something to eat."

Melinda: "We'll come with you to the kitchen."

Jim: "You really want to do that?"

Melinda: "Sure."

Melinda and Jim got up with Aiden and went to the kitchen. Jim fixed something to eat. When the meal was ready they ate. After that they just went back to the living-room and spent the whole day there.

In the evening Melinda nearly fell asleep on top of Jim.

Jim: "Honey, do you want to go to bed?" he asked quietly.

Melinda: "Yeah, but I don't want to get up."

Jim: "I have an idea."

He lay Aiden in Melinda's arms and lifted her. Then he carried his girlfriend and his son up to the bedroom. He placed Melinda on the bed.

Melinda: "I still have to brush my teeth and take a shower."

Jim: "Well, then you have to get up."

Melinda: "I know… Do you want to come with me?" she asked playfully.

Jim: "What are we gonna do with Aiden then?"

Melinda: "Well, we can take him with us or we can lie him down in his bed or we can take a crib in the bathroom in order to have him close to us."

Jim: "I prefer the last one… Then we can take him with us if something is wrong." He offered.

Melinda: "Okay. I'm gonna go and get the crib."

Jim: "No, just take Aiden and go to the bathroom. I'm gonna go and get the crib."

Melinda: "Fine." She got up with Aiden and went over to the bathroom while Jim went to Aiden's room in order to get the crib.

Melinda was brushing her teeth with one hand and held Aiden with the other one. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her. She didn't terrify because she knew that it was Jim. She was smiling to herself and then turned around in Jim's arms. He leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead. Melinda gave Aiden to him. Jim lay his son down in the crib. Then Melinda and Jim got undressed and hit the shower. They were kissing and touching each other the whole time until Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "I think someone is hungry."

Jim: "Well, then do something against it."

Melinda: "I will." She went out of the shower and took Aiden. "Shhh… Baby, mommy is here." She undressed him and took him in the shower. There she nursed him before they switched the shower back on and took a family shower.

Melinda: "Sorry for ruining our shower…" she said while she was cradling Aiden.

Jim: "You didn't ruin anything. Who said we can't have a nice shower with him?" he said and bit her ear lightly.

Melinda turned to Jim and kissed him tenderly. Jim placed his hands on her hips and kissed her more passionate. Melinda opened her mouth to deepen the kiss while she carefully held Aiden.

Melinda: "Jim…" she said breathlessly after the kiss.

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "Stop doing this?"

Jim: "Doing what?"

Melinda: "Kissing me… I can't hold Aiden when we keep doing this."

Jim: "Then give him to me and I'm gonna hold him while we keep kissing each other." He smiled and took Aiden from her.

Melinda: "Okay…"

Jim: "So come here."

Melinda came closer to him and kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around him.

Jim: "Ewww…" he suddenly said.

Melinda: "What?"

Jim: "I think Aiden just peed on me."

Melinda: "Oh…" she laughed.

Jim: "That's not funny."

Melinda: "It is!"

Jim: "Why don't you take him again?" he wanted to give Aiden back to Melinda.

Melinda: "No way… I'm not gonna take him. I'm gonna clean you." She took a sponge and cleaned Jim everywhere.

Jim: "God… Honey… Please stop…"

Melinda: "Why?"

Jim: "Well…" he looked down and so did Melinda. Jim's penis was erected now. "Thanks for doing this to me…"

Melinda: "I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

After Jim got rid of his "problem" they got out of the shower and dried Aiden and got him dressed before they got themselves dressed. Melinda took Aiden in her arms and took Jim's hand. They went to the bedroom together and lay down on the site. Melinda had Aiden in front of her.

Melinda: "Do you want to take him tonight?" she asked.

Jim: "I don't think that's a good idea. You know since I'm stirring around a lot at night and you really have a calm sleep I think you should take him tonight."

Melinda: "Okay." She turned on her back and lay Aiden on her chest.

Jim: "And? Happy?"

Melinda: "About what?"

Jim: "A lot of things."

Melinda: "Like?"

Jim: "Well, him being back home, you having him with you the whole night, our shower…"

Melinda: "Yeah, I am happy." She turned her head to Jim and smiled.

Jim: "Me, too."

Melinda stroked Aiden's back. Jim came closer to her and kissed her temple. He lay an arm around her. They looked each other deep in the eyes.

Melinda: "I love you." She said softly.

Jim: "I love you, too." he kissed her.

Melinda and Jim: "And I love you." They said down to Aiden who was sound asleep on Melinda.

Melinda: "Look at him… He sleeps like an angel. Like he never was in danger when he definitely was."

Jim: "Yeah… He can handle it because he is our son and he is strong. We will be with him no matter what."

Melinda: "Yeah, we will." She said and yawned.

Jim: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "A little."

Jim: "Then let's go to sleep."

Melinda: "Okay."

They shared one last kiss before they both fell asleep.

Aiden woke up a few times during the night. Melinda nursed him and changed his diapers in his room. Because she was too tired to walk back to the bedroom she took a blanket and lay down on the couch in Aiden's room.

In the morning Jim woke up and turned to Melinda's side.

Jim: "Babe?" he asked sleepy. "Melinda?" he sat up and looked through the room.

He felt Melinda's side of the bed and noticed that it was cold. Then he got up and left the room. Jim went downstairs and searched for Melinda and Aiden but they weren't there. Then he went back upstairs into the bathroom. Suddenly he heard Aiden cry. He followed the noise into Aiden's room. Jim entered the room and saw his son laying on Melinda's stomach. He took him before Melinda woke up. He changed Aiden's diapers and cradled him in his arms. Luckily he stopped crying. Jim could clearly see that Melinda had had a rough night. Aiden didn't fall asleep but looked at his daddy. Jim went downstairs to the living-room and sat down with Aiden.

Jim: "Hey buddy…" he played with Aiden's hands. "You really got me and your mommy worried. Please never do that to us again, okay? We couldn't take it. Everything was so hard for us." He said seriously.

Melinda: "AIDEN?" she yelled worried in his room.

Jim could hear it from downstairs.

Melinda: "AIDEN? BABY? WHERE ARE YOU?" she now screamed.

Jim got up with Aiden and went upstairs to Melinda.

Jim: "Mel, don't worry about him. I took him because he cried. I noticed that you didn't sleep a lot last night and went down with him…"

Melinda: "It's okay Jim. I just thought that-"

Jim: "That he was taken again and you wouldn't have noticed?" he ended her sentence.

Melinda slowly nodded her head.

Jim: "Come on… You would have noticed it if he would have been in danger. Your mommy radar would have told you."

Melinda: "Jim, my son cried and I didn't wake up. Why should I have noticed it if he had been kidnapped again?"

Jim: "Honey, don't think about it anymore."

Melinda: "I can't not think about it."

Jim: "Come here." He said softly while he came closer to her and hugged her.

Jim still had Aiden in his arms while they were embracing each other. Suddenly Aiden started to cry again. Melinda and Jim let go of each other. Jim sat down on the couch and made Melinda sit on his lap. Then he handed her the baby and she nursed him. Jim ran his right hand up and down her back. When Aiden was done eating he fell asleep.

Melinda: "Are you hungry?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "Are you?"

Melinda: "A little."

Jim: "Okay, let's go and make some breakfast."

They both got up and went down in the kitchen and fixed something to eat. After the breakfast they cleaned the dishes.

Melinda: "Can we go for a walk today? I really need to go outside. All the time in the hospital room really drives me crazy.

Jim: "Sure we can go out. Aiden needs some fresh air, too. What do you think about going to the police station?"

Melinda: "That's a good idea." She smiled at Jim. "I'm gonna get myself and Aiden ready and then we can leave."

Jim: "Okay."

They got themselves and Aiden ready and then left the house.

Melinda was pushing the stroller and held Jim's hand while they were walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly she saw Andrea crossing the street.

Melinda: "Andrea." She called her.

Andrea turned around and smiled at Melinda.

Andrea: "Hey." She went over to Melinda and Jim.

Melinda: "Hey, how are you?" she asked while they hugged each other.

Andrea: "I'm fine and you?"

Melinda: "I'm VERY well. Why shouldn't I be fine? I have my son back and I'm together with the best man I could ever dream of…" she looked at Jim while she pointed to the stroller.

Andrea: "Awww… He's so cute." She said as she looked into the stroller. "I thought that he'd be a bit taller by now? You know since babies are growing very fast…"

Melinda: "Yeah… It's a long story about it… Are you free now?"

Andrea: "Sure I am. We could go and get a coffee somewhere and talk a bit."

Melinda looked at Jim who understood what she wanted to ask him.

Jim: "Why don't you guys just go to our place while I'm gonna go to the police station?"

Melinda: "Baby, that's such a good idea. Thank you so much." She smiled at him.

Jim: "You're welcome. I guess you really have to catch up, don't you?"

Melinda: "Yeah."

Jim: "Then go back home and I'm gonna take care of the rest."

Melinda: "You sure you want to do that alone?"

Jim: "Sure." He kissed her softly. "Andrea, take her home before I can't let go of her anymore."

Andrea: "Okay, I will." She smiled. "Come on, Mel. Let's go."

Melinda: "I guess I have to go now. Can I take Aiden with me?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "Of course you can take him with you. I guess the police station isn't a good place for him anyway."

Melinda: "I love you so much." She said lovingly.

Jim: "I love you, too."

They shared a long passionate kiss.

Andrea: "That's enough. Let's go." She pulled Melinda's arm.

Melinda: "Sorry babe but our son isn't quite as annoying as my best friend." She whispered against his lips.

Jim: "Okay, honey. I'll see you at home, okay?"

Melinda: "Sure. Don't stay away too long. I need you and so does Aiden."

Jim: "I'll just take care of everything and then head back home."

Melinda: "Good. I'll see you then."

Jim: "Bye." He kissed her softly.

Melinda: "Bye."

Jim turned around and left. Melinda looked after him until he disappeared behind the next corner.

Andrea: "Let's go home."

Melinda: "You know what? You are like a little kid."

Andrea: "I am not. But if I hadn't insisted on going now you'd still stand here kissing Jim."

Melinda: "That's not true."

Andrea: "It is."

Melinda: "You know what? Forget it. Let's go home and talk." She pushed the stroller back home.

Andrea walked right next to Melinda.

A few minutes later they arrived. Melinda opened the door and let Andrea in. Then she took Aiden out of the stroller and went to the kitchen with him. She poured two glasses of water and went back to the living-room and handed one glass to Andrea.

Andrea: "Thanks."

Melinda: "You're welcome." She said as she sat down next to Andrea.

Andrea: "So tell me everything that has happened." She said excitedly.

Melinda: "Well, what do you want to know?"

Andrea: "Where did you find him?"

Melinda: "At the house… You know the house I used to live in. Beth was there with him and wanted to give him some narcosis." She explained as she cradled Aiden.

Andrea: "WHAT? You're kidding me."

Melinda: "I'm not. When the police arrived she took it herself. We brought him to the hospital. There he had to stay in the incubator because he was too small and vulnerable. We had to stay with him the whole time because I had to nurse him since he needed so get stronger. Anyway he had some trouble breathing and he had a fever. You can't imagine how worried I've been. I had really bad nightmares. Dreams about him dying and stuff… That was awful." She had tears in her eyes.

Andrea: "Hey, honey. He's fine now. Don't think about it anymore." She hugged Melinda tightly.

Melinda: "I'm trying but I can't."

Andrea: "Promise me to try your best, okay?"

Melinda: "Sure." She tried to smile.

Andrea: "And how is he now?"

Melinda: "Well, look at him. He's fine and growing. He grew much the past few days. He eats a lot. And I really mean a lot."

Andrea: "Really?"

Melinda: "Yeah, I have to get up every two hours and nurse him for like 15 minutes."

Andrea: "Wow… That's a lot. Aren't you exhausted then?"

Melinda: "Look at me. I'm dead… But this little one makes everything feel not so bad at all. I know what it is for."

Andrea: "Wow… I guess I couldn't handle a baby… Not with this past." She said lost in thoughts.

Melinda: "First I thought so, too. But it's really worth it. I can make everything better for him. I can give him a good childhood. You know he's protected and I won't let anyone do anything bad to him again. I'm lucky that he won't remember any of this later. Otherwise he could have so many problems I don't want him to have."

Andrea: "I never saw it from this side… Erm… Does he sleep in his own room?"

Melinda: "He used to sleep there but I just can't let him sleep alone. So we're taking him in bed with us. But Jim is stirring around so much at night so Aiden is literally laying on me. You should see him when he's sleeping like a little ball."

Suddenly something was stinking.

Andrea: "Mel… I think…"

Melinda: "I guess so, too. Wanna come upstairs with me or wait here?"

Andrea: "I'm gonna come with you."

They got up and went to Aiden's room.

Andrea: "I really love this room. You're so lucky to have Jim with you." She sat down on the couch.

Melinda: "I really am. I couldn't have managed anything on my own." She cleaned Aiden. "So, now mommy's love is fresh again." She lifted him and gave him a peck on his little cheek.

Andrea: "Why did Jim go to the police station by the way?"

Melinda: "Because we don't want Beth to come near Jim, Aiden and me again. We're getting a restraining order." She sat down on the couch, too.

The two girls were chatting for like 20 minutes when Jim came back home.

Jim: "Honey, I'm back." He yelled when he opened the door.

Melinda: "We're up here." She yelled back.

Jim went up the stairs and right to Aiden's room.

Jim: "Hey, why aren't you sitting in the living-room?" he wanted to know.

Andrea: "Because your son filled his diapers and your girlfriend changed him up here."

Melinda couldn't help but laugh at Andrea's comment.

Jim: "Sure, too funny. Do you guys want to eat something?"

Melinda: "Yeah sure."

Andrea: "No thanks. I have to go now…" she threw a glace at Melinda.

Melinda immediately understood that Andrea had a date with Steve.

Andrea: "You know I'm busy."

Melinda: "Uhh… I want to know everything about it later, okay?"

Andrea: "Okay, I'll call you." She hugged Melinda and shook Aiden's little hand before she hugged Jim and left.

Jim: "What was she talking about?" he asked as he closed the front door.

Melinda: "You don't want to know about it. It's some girl stuff." She smiled and went to the living-room in order to bring the glasses in the kitchen.

Jim followed her.

Jim: "Honey, why don't you just lie down with Aiden while I'll fix something?"

Melinda: "I don't know… Why won't you take Aiden while I'll fix something?" she offered.

Jim: "I can't let you cook. Cooking is the only thing I do in this household… So lie down and cover yourself and Aiden up with a blanket." He leaded her to the couch and covered her.

Melinda lay down on the couch with Aiden on top of her. She stroked his back the whole time. About 20 minutes later Jim was ready with the dinner.

Jim: "Honey, dinner is ready." He yelled from the dining room.

Melinda: "Okay." She carefully got up because Aiden was sound asleep.

Then she went over to the dining room and sat down.

Melinda: "Hmmm… Smells good."

Jim: "Thanks. How is Aiden doing?"

Melinda: "Well, wanna take him?" she smiled.

Jim: "Sure why not?"

Melinda got up again and carefully lay Aiden in Jim's arms.

Jim: "And how am I going to eat now?"

Melinda: "That's your problem now."

Jim: "That's really mean."

Melinda: "Shall I take him again?"

Jim: "No, you don't have to."

Melinda: "Come on. I'm gonna take him during dinner and then we can snuggle a bit on the couch. What do you think?"

Jim: "Okay." He got up and gave Aiden back to Melinda.

They had dinner. Jim didn't get how Melinda could eat like this but she did really well.

After dinner Melinda got up, gave Aiden back to Jim and cleaned the dishes. Then they lay down on the couch. Melinda and Jim lay down next to each other with Aiden between them. Melinda stroked Aiden's stomach while Jim stroked her waist.

Jim: "You know how beautiful you are?"

Melinda slowly shook her head.

Jim: "You're more beautiful than anything in this universe." He said.

Melinda: "I love you." She leaned over to him and kissed him softly.

Jim: "I love you, too."

Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "Awww… Baby, come here." She took Aiden in her arms and cradled him.

Because he didn't calm down Melinda sat up and nursed him.

Jim: "His way of eating noisily is so funny."

Melinda: "Yeah, you should feel it. It tickles and feels good at the same time." She said a bit embarrassed.

Jim: "Really? I'm jealous now." He smiled.

Melinda: "Your problem." She laughed.

When Aiden was done eating he fell back asleep. Melinda lay him and herself down again.

They stayed like this for a few hours. Melinda and Jim were staring at each other the whole time. They didn't even notice that Aiden woke up again until he started to laugh a baby laugh.

Jim: "What's wrong with him? Why does his crying sounding so strange?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "I guess he isn't crying at all. I think he's laughing." She looked down at her son.

Jim: "Wow… He really grows up fast. Now he can even laugh."

Melinda: "Yeah… Makes me very happy." She smiled at him.

Jim: "You're right."

Melinda: "I think we should bring him to bed. It's really late for him."

Jim: "Do you already want to go to bed? I thought we could…?" he said playfully.

Melinda: "Well, we could make him ready for bed and lie him down in his cradle and when we go to bed we can take him with us. What do you think?"

Jim: "Good idea, babe."

They both got up. Jim took Aiden and changed him for bed. Melinda had a close eye to the scenario. Then Jim lay Aiden down in his cradle in the bedroom. Melinda and Jim both kissed Aiden's forehead.

Melinda and Jim: "Good night baby." They said.

When they were sure that Aiden was asleep Jim came closer to Melinda and kissed her passionately. Jim pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Melinda opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She had her hands on Jim's chest while his hands rested on her hips. Melinda pulled off Jim's shirt and pressed herself against him. Jim kissed her neck and bit it. Melinda let out a loud moan in response. Then Jim pulled off her top and kissed a trail of kisses to her cleavage while Melinda ran her hands through his hair. Melinda laid her arms around his neck and slung her legs around his hips and kissed him wildly. Jim went over to the bed and carefully laid her down. He slowly opened her bra and kissed her breasts. They rolled around in bed so Melinda was on top of Jim. Melinda pulled off his jeans and boxers and started to play with his erected penis.

Jim: "G-God… Mel…" he moaned in pleasure. "D-Don't stop…"

Melinda kept doing it. Then they rolled back again. Jim pulled off her pants and kissed her softly. After that he pulled off her panties. They kissed and touched each other first softly then wildly. Suddenly Jim stopped and gave a questioning look at Melinda who just nodded. Then he slowly entered her.

Aiden woke up every three hours this night for the first time. Melinda and Jim both got up together every time he woke up. Melinda and Jim still were naked and were cuddling with each other and Aiden the whole night. Around 9am they finally woke up.

Jim: "Good morning, honey."

Melinda: "Hey… Last night was… Wow." She smiled at him.

Jim: "Yeah it was." He kissed her head.

Melinda thought about something.

Jim: "What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "When do you have to go to work again?"

Jim: "Tomorrow, why?"

Melinda: "Because I don't want you to go back there."

Jim: "Why not? I know I promised you I wouldn't go back there so soon but I have to…"

Melinda: "I don't want to be here alone with Aiden… I-I'm too scared. I thought I could handle him alone but I can't."

Jim: "Hey, honey… Nothing can happen to you or Aiden. You know I never had the chance to tell you about what happened at the police station yesterday."

Melinda: "What happened there?" she asked curiously.

Jim: "Well, I signed the papers and now Beth isn't allowed to come closer than 500m to us. If she does she's gonna be in much trouble."

Melinda: "And will she go to prison for what she did to us?"

Jim: "Well, after she took the narcosis herself she came to the hospital, too."

Melinda: "WHAT? She was there the whole time?" she asked shocked.

Jim: "Not the whole time. Just about 2 hours. Then she was sent to prison. We have to give a statement. The police and the court need to know everything."

Melinda: "J-Jim… I-I can't do that." She stuttered.

Jim: "Honey, you can. We're allowed to do it together. I'll be with you the whole time and Aiden will, too. We don't even have to face Beth but we have to make this statement. Otherwise she'll come out of prison very soon."

Melinda: "O-Okay… Let's do it."

Jim: "We could do it today and she would be arrested before I have to go back to work."

Melinda: "Okay."

Jim: "Come here honey." He hugged her.

Then Jim got up and went to the bathroom. Melinda took Aiden who was awake, too, and fed him. After that she got him changed. When Jim came back to the bedroom Melinda went to the bathroom and got herself ready. They both had a quick breakfast before they went to the police department in order to make their statement.

About two hours later they came back home.

Jim: "Honey, are you okay?"

Melinda: "Sure." She said and went upstairs with Aiden in her arms.

Jim: "You sure?"

Melinda didn't say anything and went away. Jim didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should follow her or leave her alone. Because he was worried about Melinda he decided to follow her. He went upstairs to the bedroom but Melinda wasn't there. Then he went to Aiden's room where Melinda was sitting on the couch. Aiden lay in her right arm while she stroked his little stomach with her left one. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't even look up when Jim entered the room.

Jim: "Hey." He went over to her and sat down next to her.

Melinda still didn't say anything but rested her head on his shoulder and let everything out.

Jim: "Honey, it's okay… It's gonna be fine. You did the right thing. Shhh…" he rubbed her back. "I know that you don't feel like forgetting about it but it would be the best for you."

Melinda didn't move but cried. So they just sat there not saying anything. Jim tried to calm Melinda down but he failed. Melinda cried until she fell asleep. Jim then lifted her and carried her and Aiden to the bedroom before he went to bed, too.

The next morning Jim had to get up at 5am because he had to go back to work. He woke up before the alarm went off and switched it off so Melinda wouldn't wake up. He turned around in bed and saw Melinda and Aiden sleeping peacefully. Jim got up and took some clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom. There he took a quick shower. When he was dressed again he went downstairs to the kitchen. He made breakfast for him and Melinda although he knew that they couldn't have it together. He had a quick breakfast and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Suddenly he heard Aiden cry. Jim rushed over to the bedroom and carefully took the baby from Melinda who was stirring around. He leaned down to Melinda and softly kissed her cheek.

Jim: "Go back to sleep, honey." He whispered in her ear.

Then he left the bedroom and went to Aiden's room. He changed the baby and cradled him a little.

Jim: "Hey little man. Please let your mommy sleep a bit when I'm away. She is exhausted because she barely sleeps at the moment. Just let her rest a bit, okay? It's really important that…"

Melinda: "He can't answer you, darling. He still can't talk and you know that." She smiled at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest while she leaned in the doorframe.

Jim: "Why aren't you sleeping? I told you to go back to sleep cause you look so exhausted." He said softly while he walked over to her.

Melinda: "It got cold and lonely in bed without my men." She answered lovingly.

Jim: "Awww… Do you want to take Aiden and go back to bed?

Melinda: "No, just carry him yourself. I'll have him the whole day…" she looked to the ground. "Do you really have to go back to work today?"

Jim: "Yes honey… I'm sorry. What's wrong about that?"

Melinda: "I-I… Never mind."

Jim: "Mel, what's going on?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "Nothing." She murmured.

Jim: "Melinda…"

Melinda: "What?" she looked up to him.

Jim: "Please tell me what's going on."

Melinda: "Jim, I've never been alone with him for a whole day… For a few hours it's okay… But for a whole day? I don't know if I can handle him alone for so long. What if anything happens while I'm not watching him? Since we have him back he never was out of sight… What if I need to go to the bathroom for a sec and he is in here and something happens to him?"

Jim: "Hey, NOTHING will happen to him, I promise. You're a really good mother and you'll take good care of him as always." He kissed her forehead.

Melinda: "No, I won't. I just can't do it…"

Jim: "Why not?"

Melinda: "Because last time I took care of him he was kidnapped."

Jim: "I was there, too, when it happened. It's not your fault. But I can call my mother and ask her to come over today instead of the weekend if you feel better then?"

Melinda: "You'd really do that?" she asked stunned.

Jim: "Sure… I want you to feel comfortable. And if you feel more comfortable when someone else is around then I'm gonna get you someone to be with you."

Melinda: "You're amazing." She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

Jim: "You feel comfortable to watch him till my mother arrives here? It could take a few hours though."

Melinda: "I think so… It won't take the whole day till she's here. So I should be fine. Will you call her or do you want me to?"

Jim: "I'll call her on my way to the station and then I'll text you. You'll take this little one and go back to sleep. I've made you breakfast for later when you get up again. I want you to have a really nice day, okay?"

Melinda: "How can a day be nice if I can't spend it with you?"

Jim: "Just try to make the best out of it, okay?"

Melinda: "I'll try. When do you have to go?"

Jim: "I have to go now… I'm sorry, babe."

Melinda: "It's okay. I'm just gonna go back to sleep and try to sleep in as long as possible."

Jim: "Sounds like a good plan!" He came even closer to her and kissed her.

Suddenly Aiden started to cry again.

Jim: "What's wrong now?" he asked surprised.

Melinda: "I guess he just wants some attention, too."

Jim: "Okay." He cradled Aiden again. "It's alright… Mommy and daddy are both here with you!"

Aiden kept crying.

Jim: "Maybe he's hungry?"

Melinda: "No, he isn't."

Jim: "How can you tell?"

Melinda: "It's another cry when he's hungry."

Jim: "Oh, okay… I don't want to be mean but can you please take him cause I really have to go now?"

Melinda: "Sure." She took Aiden from Jim. "Shhh… It's alright kiddo." Suddenly Aiden calmed down a bit.

Jim: "Wow… You're really good. He practically stopped crying within two seconds." He kissed her forehead.

Melinda: "Maybe he just missed me."

Jim: "Maybe. Okay honey. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Melinda: "Sure you will… I'm gonna bring you to the door."

Jim: "You don't _have_ to."

Melinda: "But I _want_ to."

They went downstairs to the front door.

Melinda: "I love you."

Jim: "I love you, too." they shared a passionate kiss.

Melinda: "Have a nice day."

Jim: "I'll try. You, too."

Melinda and Jim: "Take care."

They shared one last quick kiss. Then Jim kissed Aiden's forehead and left.

Melinda: "So we're alone now… Let's get you fed before we go back to sleep." She said to Aiden and went upstairs to the bedroom. There she put up her shirt and nursed him before she lay back down. She placed Aiden next to her on the bed but he didn't like it. So she lay him down on her breast again and they both fell asleep.

Aiden woke up every 2 hours because he was hungry. At 9am Melinda finally got up and bathed Aiden. Then she lay him down in the cradle which was still standing in the bathroom and took a shower. When she was dressed again she took the baby and went downstairs with him.

Melinda: "Come on, let's have breakfast." She said to Aiden while she sat down at the table.

She pulled off her shirt and nursed Aiden while she had breakfast herself. Suddenly she remembered that Jim wanted to text her. So she got up and went to the living-room and took her cell. She looked at it and saw that he'd texted her around 6am.

'_Hey honey,_

_I called my mom and she will arrive around 11am. She said that she could stay as long as you want her to._

_I hope Aiden let you sleep a little?_

_I love you so much!_

_Jim'_

Melinda smiled as she read the message and cradled Aiden who was still drinking. She decided to text Jim back.

'_Hey handsome,_

_Thank god she can come! I'm so happy about that. She knows how to handle a baby. Maybe she can give me some tips?_

_Yeah, well, Aiden woke up every 2 hours but I slept till now ;)_

_God I miss you so much!_

_I love you, too._

_Kiss, Melinda3'_

She smiled at herself and went back to the dining room in order to finish her breakfast. When she was done eating she brought Aiden to his room for a little nap and washed the dishes. After that she went to Aiden's room and looked at him. Melinda didn't notice the time flying by. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She looked at Aiden one last time before she went to the front door and opened it.

Melinda: "Hey." She said and hugged Faith. "Come on in."

Faith: "Hey, it's so nice to see you. How are you?" she asked as she came in and put her luggage on the floor.

Melinda: "I'm alright, tired but okay. And you?"

Faith: "I'm fine. Where is Aiden?"

Suddenly Aiden started to cry.

Melinda: "There he is, in his bedroom. I'm sorry. Make yourself home while I'm going to change his diapers."

Faith: "Can I come with you?" she wanted to know.

Melinda: "Sure." She smiled.

They went up to Aiden's room. They entered the room where Aiden was still crying.

Melinda: "Shhh… Aiden, it's okay, granny and mommy are here." She took him out of the bed and cradled him.

Then she walked over to the changing table where she changed his diapers. Faith sat down on the couch and looked at Melinda the whole time.

Melinda: "Come here, honey." She took Aiden in her arms and held him close.

Melinda sat down on the couch, too.

Faith: "He's so cute. He just looks like you and Jim." She smiled at Melinda.

Melinda: "Yeah, I could cuddle with him the whole day." She paused. "How was your travel?"

Faith: "It was okay. I thought that it would take me longer because the train was really full but I made it just in time to get here. What did you do all day?"

Melinda: "Well, we got up at 5am and went back to bed when Jim left and slept till 9am. We had breakfast then and I brought Aiden up here for a nap. Then I watched him sleeping until you arrived."

Faith: "So you didn't do that much till now. Does he sleep a lot?"

Melinda: "Yes. Well, kinda. He wakes up every two hours because he's hungry or needs new diapers. But he also likes to look around and play with his feet." She said totally lost in thoughts.

Faith: "That's cute. Do you breastfeed him?"

Melinda: "Yes, because the doctor told us that it'd be better for him. You know to get energy and stuff. And I don't mind feeding him."

Faith: "That's great. I'm really proud of you guys. The way you manage everything and all."

Melinda: "Thanks." She smiled and then yawned.

Faith: "Are you tired?"

Melinda: "A little." She yawned again.

Faith: "Not just a little I guess. Go and lie down in bed and get some rest."

Melinda: "No, it's okay, really. I'm completely awake."

Faith: "You aren't. And if Jim is coming home seeing you like this I'm in big trouble because I'm supposed to help you. So give Aiden to me and go to bed." She said in a mother tone.

Melinda tried to give Aiden to Faith but she just couldn't.

Faith: "What's wrong?" she asked a bit confused.

Melinda: "I'm so sorry… I… I just can't give him away… Since this… Thing… no one but the doctor, Jim and me touched him…" she had tears in her eyes.

Actually she didn't want to hurt Faith but she just couldn't give Aiden away.

Faith: "Hey, it's okay. Just take him with you and if he needs anything I'm gonna take care of it and bring him back to you then, okay?" she offered.

Melinda nodded her head.

Melinda: "Thanks." She smiled a bit.

Faith: "You're welcome… Now go to sleep."

Melinda slowly got up with Aiden and went to the bedroom. There she lay down and immediately fell asleep. Every time Aiden woke up Faith came in and calmed him before she left them alone again.

Around 4.30pm the front door opened and Jim came in.

Jim: "Mel, mom, I'm home." He yelled.

Faith came out of the kitchen.

Faith: "Hey Jim. You look really good." She said as she hugged him.

Jim: "Hey, thanks. How are you?" he hugged her back.

Faith: "I'm fine."

Jim: "Good to hear. Mom, where are Mel and Aiden? Usually she comes to me when I'm coming back home." He said a bit worried.

Faith: "They are alright. Both sound asleep in the bedroom."

Jim: "Okay… I think Mel really needs it but I don't think Aiden will let her sleep. Why didn't you take him?"

Faith: "Well, Melinda has some kind of separation anxiety and couldn't give him away. So she took him with her and every time he woke up I took care of him. That was the deal."

Jim: "Oh okay… Do you mind me going up and looking after her?" he asked practically standing on the stairs.

Faith: "Just go. I can see that you really missed them today." She smiled.

Jim: "Thank you so much, mom." He wanted to run up the stairs but turned around again. "Did you clean the house?" he said looking around.

Faith: "Well, I thought that I could do it while I was free."

Jim: "You're the best!" he blew her a kiss before he ran up to the bedroom.

Up there he quietly opened the door and came in. He saw Melinda laying on her left side holding Aiden who was awake in front of her as if she'd protect him from something. Jim smiled at the sight. He got out of his clothes and snuggled up to Melinda who woke up by feeling him coming closer.

Melinda: "You're back." She said sleepy.

Jim: "Yes, I am." He kissed her cheek.

Melinda: "We really missed you." She turned her head to him.

Jim: "I did, too."

Melinda: "I love you so much." She kissed him tenderly.

Jim: "I love you, too." he kissed her back.

They were kissing for some minutes until Melinda felt Aiden moving. They both looked at him.

Jim: "Awww… Someone really is such a sweetie."

Melinda: "Yea. He practically let me sleep the whole day." She said proudly.

Jim: "That's good. So you're awake for a special night?" he asked her dirty.

Melinda: "Maybe." She said teasing Jim and sat up.

Jim: "Why are you sitting up?" he asked confused.

Melinda: "Because I need to feed him and then I'm gonna go downstairs to Faith. We invited her and didn't pay any attention to her."

Jim: "You're right babe."

Melinda pulled off her shirt and bra and nursed Aiden.

Jim: "Oh come on… Mel, that's not fair…" he gasped.

Melinda: "What?" she asked innocently although she knew what Jim's 'problem' was.

Jim: "How am I supposed not to jump on you if you're sitting here like this?"

Melinda: "That's your problem. I have to nurse your son… You got me pregnant… Now you have to deal with me nursing him topless. It's way easier to nurse him like this than to hold up the shirt the whole time." She smiled at him seductively.

Jim: "Please… Don't do this to me." He whispered against her ear making her shiver and getting wet.

Melinda: "Jim, not now… I have Aiden in my arms and we can't let your mother down there the whole day. So…"

Jim: "Yeah, I'm gonna get up and leave you two alone and then you can come downstairs, too." he wanted to get up.

Melinda: "No, stay here…" she held him back with one hand while she held Aiden with the other one.

Jim: "Now you want me to stay?"

Melinda: "I want you to end what you started."

Jim: "What did I start?"

Melinda: "You got me all turned on… Do something against it."

Jim: "Now?"

Melinda: "Lock the door and lie Aiden down in his cradle…"

Jim: "Is he done eating?"

Melinda: "Yes, he just fell asleep. So hurry up and do a quickie to me." She said all dirty.

Jim went over to the bed where he took Aiden from Melinda and lay him in his cradle. Then he walked over to the bed where Melinda was waiting for him. He knelt down next to her and came closer to her. Melinda put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss turned tender as Melinda ran her tongue on his lips begging for more. Jim gave access to her as their tongues played wildly. Melinda pulled off Jim's shirt and adored his bare torso. She ran her hands up and down of it and kissed his neck. Melinda sucked it leaving a big hickey behind. She let out a loud moan as she felt him getting harder in his jeans and ran her hands through his hair. Jim slowly opened her bra and let it slide down her arms. He came closer to her and kissed her neck softly.

Jim: "God, you are so beautiful babe." He whispered against her neck softly.

Melinda opened Jim's jeans and pulled them off in one swift move. They pressed their bodies against each other. Melinda used all her strength to roll herself on top of him. Jim put his arms around her as they were kissing deeply. He ran his hands up and down her back before pulling off her panties. Melinda did the same to his boxers and rubbed herself against him.

Jim: "Oh my god… Mel I want you… Now…" he moaned.

Melinda kissed her way down to his stomach further to his crock and licked it. She licked it up and down its whole length before she took it in her mouth and sucked it, making Jim moan.

Jim: "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease… Don't… Stooooooooooooooooop…" he moaned.

Melinda brought him right to the edge before she kissed her way back to his mouth. Jim moaned at the loss and rubbed himself against her. He could feel her getting wetter. He reached down and rubbed her center slowly.

Melinda: "Faster." She whispered in his ear.

Jim rolled on top of her and rubbed her faster.

Melinda: "God…" she turned her head as Jim sucked her neck.

Jim brought her right to the edge before he let go of her. Melinda sighed at the loss and reached down in order to rub herself but before she reached her clit Jim caught her hands and laced fingers with her pushing her hands over her head while kissing her. He gave her a questioning look. He always gave her the look because he didn't want to pressure her. He'd rather want her to say 'no' instead of making her feel bad about it and hurting her. He couldn't take the feeling of making her feel bad because for him it'd be the same as raping her and he didn't want her to go through all the memories of her past again.

Melinda: "Do it…" she said now breathlessly.

Jim entered her with a thrust which made Melinda moan very loud.

Jim: "You okay?" he kissed her softly.

Melinda nodded her head and kissed him passionately. They began to move. Jim pulled himself out of her and thrusted back in hardly.

Melinda: "Oh… My… God… Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim…" she screamed.

Jim: "Baby… You feel so… GOOD." He moaned against her neck.

They began to move faster until they both could feel the knots tighten in their stomachs.

Melinda and Jim: "Baby… I'm coming…" they screamed at the same time.

As Melinda could feel the orgasm rocking through her body Jim exploded in her. They both let out a loud moan as Jim pulled himself out of her. He lay down next to her pulling her close to his body. He sucked her neck once more while she ran her hands through his hair.

Jim: "You were amazing, baby." He whispered.

Melinda: "I can give that right back to you." She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you."

Jim: "I love y-" he was interrupted by Aiden crying. "Thanks, bud." He said sarcastically.

Melinda got out of the bed and went over to the cradle to get Aiden out of it. She cradled him in her arms and walked back to the bed sitting down next to Jim.

Jim: "What's wrong with him?" he asked as Aiden kept crying.

Melinda: "I don't know he just doesn't stop crying." She said desperately cradling Aiden. "Can you please take him for a second while I'm getting dressed? I want to ask Faith for help."  
Jim: "Sure." He took the baby from her. "Shhh… Aiden, nothing has happened. Everything is alright."

Melinda got dressed quickly and took Aiden from Jim again.

Melinda: "Will you come with me?" she wanted to know.

Jim: "Sure I will." He got dressed quickly before they went downstairs.

Melinda was still carrying Aiden in her arms as they went in the living-room where Faith was sitting on the couch watching some TV. She didn't notice them coming to her and got shocked when she saw something moving in the corner of her eye.

Faith: "Oh my gosh. Guys you really scared me there." She said in a shocked voice.

Melinda: "Sorry, we didn't mean to. It's just… Aiden is crying and I don't know what's wrong with him and I thought you might know it." She explained.

Faith: "Maybe he is hungry or needs a new diaper?" she suggested.

Melinda: "I don't think so. I fed him 15 minutes ago and he isn't stinking. Can it be anything else?"

Faith: "Did you feel his forehead? Maybe he has a fever?"

Melinda: "No, I didn't think about this yet." She felt his forehead which was a little warm. "Well, he's a little warm. Do you think it's dangerous?" she was really worried now.

Faith: "Well, I have an idea what it could be and it wouldn't be dangerous for him." She explained.

Melinda: "What is it? How can you tell what it is then?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Jim: "Honey calm down. He's gonna be fine again. You know that he is strong and that he can fight everything." He rubbed her back to calm her.

Faith: "Jim is right. Aiden is going to be okay. I think he might be teething or has an ear infection."

Melinda: "Isn't it too early for him to get teeth?"

Faith: "Not at all. Some kids get them earlier than others."

Melinda: "Oh, okay. And how do you tell what it is?"

Faith: "Well, I could show you how to examine him so you know what it is." She offered.

Melinda: "That would be great." She had a small smile on her face.

Faith got off the couch and went upstairs followed by Melinda and Jim. They all went to Aiden's room. Melinda put the still crying baby down on the changing table and gave a questioning look at Faith.

Melinda: "So how are we gonna do this now?" she wanted to know.

Faith: "If you don't have a problem with it I'll show you how to do it."

Melinda: "I'm okay with whatever you have to do."

Jim: "Mel, I think she means taking him… Are you okay if she takes him?" he hugged her from behind.

Melinda: "I'm fine with it as long as she doesn't hurt him. I can't see him getting hurt one more time." She whispered in embarrassment.

Faith: "Okay, I'm going to take him now and show you how to do it." She explained.

Faith lightly pressed Aiden's stomach in order to look if his organs were okay. Melinda watched everything skeptically as Faith did some reflex tests on him before examining his ears. Faith explained every step she did so Melinda and Jim knew what she was doing.

Faith: "Oh." She said.

Melinda: "What? What is it? Is he okay?" she freaked out.

Faith: "Yes, he just has an ear infection. It might sound crazy but you have to give him eye drops in his ear. It helps to get the infection away faster. And he might need something to keep the fever down and a lot of sleep." She told Melinda and Jim.

Jim: "And that's all?"

Faith nodded her head.

Melinda: "Thank god." She sighed in relieve and took Aiden again. "How will he stop crying now?"

Faith: "With the eye drops the pain will go away a little and he'll stop. Do you have some here?"

Jim: "Yes, I think we have some in the bathroom. I'm going to get them." He ran out of the room and got the medicine. "Here it is."

Faith: "Thank you Jim." She took the medicine from him. "Melinda do you know how to give it to him?" she asked.

Melinda: "No." she shook her head.

Faith: "Okay, I'm going to show you on one of his ears and you are going to do the same thing with the other one okay?" Melinda nodded her head. "But you'd have to give him to me then." She said insecure.

Melinda: "Okay." She said quietly and handed Aiden over to Faith. She felt like her heart was torn apart but she tried to fight it for her son.

Faith showed Melinda how to hold Aiden while giving him the drops before giving him back to her. Melinda held him the same way Faith had done before and gave him the drops in his other ear. Aiden kept crying for 5 more minutes until he finally calmed down.

An hour later they were all sitting in the living-room with a cup of hot chocolate for everyone. Melinda had Aiden in her arms and cradled him.

Melinda: "Thank you for helping us with Aiden." She said sincerely.

Faith: "It's no problem. I like being around him. He's just so cute."

Melinda: "You want to hold him?" she offered.

Faith: "Are you sure? Because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Melinda: "Yes, I'm sure." She smiled and lay Aiden in Faith's arms. "That's your granny baby." She kissed his head before cuddling into Jim's strong arms. Jim kissed her head.

Jim: "You did really great." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Melinda just smiled and looked at Faith who was cradling Aiden in her arms.

Faith: "He's the cutest little boy in this world." She had tears in her eyes.

Jim: "He truly is. But he also can be really mean. He starts crying in the worst moments." He and Melinda started to laugh.

Faith: "I believe he isn't. You know what? I want to try it out. Why won't you two go out and have an intimate night out while I watch him?" she offered.

Jim: "Sounds really good." He looked at Melinda.

Melinda: "Urgh… I don't know. What about Aiden? I don't know if I-" she interrupted herself.

Faith: "Isn't there this cute Italian restaurant at the end of the street? Why won't you guys go there while I watch Aiden? And if you don't think you can be separated from him you always can come back home. What do you think?" she offered.

Melinda: "That's such a good idea. Thank you so much Faith." She hugged her. "Come on Jim, let's get dressed up a little." She took his hand before heading to the door.

Half an hour later Melinda and Jim were dressed up. Melinda pumped some milk out of her breast so Faith could feed Aiden when he was getting hungry before they left. Jim and Melinda were sitting at the restaurant both eating lasagna.

Melinda: "We haven't done this in a while." She said lovingly.

Jim: "Yea. You look drop dead gorgeous in this dress, babe." She was basically drooling at her low cut yellow summer dress.

Melinda: "Thanks." She blushed. "You don't look bad yourself either." She took his hand in hers.

Then there was silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Melinda: "Jim, I can't tell you how much I love you." She said.

Jim: "Melinda…" he got up and went over to her seat where he knelt down. "I love you more than anything of this world. I know that it wasn't easy for us in the first place and it only got worse when Beth came to our life's and I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this. I wish I could protect you more from everything that might hurt you but all I can give you is a promise… I promise you that I'll do everything possible to protect you and our son. But I want to change even more…" he grabbed in his suit bag and got out a tiny little box. He opened it and a really big diamond was to be seen.

Melinda: "Oh my god." She put her hand on her mouth.

Jim: "Honey, will you marry me?"

Melinda was stunned and surprised at the same time. She couldn't find any words to say now. After a few minutes Jim finally spoke again.

Jim: "Mel, it's okay if you don't want to ma-"

Melinda: "Yes." She interrupted him. "Yes, I want to marry you." She smiled and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

Jim: "I love you so much, Melinda Gordon." He said as he put the ring on her finger.

Melinda: "I love you too." She looked down at the ring on her finger ready to start a life as a married woman with a cute little baby boy and the best man she could dream of on her side.

**The end**


End file.
